I Understand, I Just Don't Care
by Mei.D.Aida
Summary: "Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya" Author baru yang gak terlalu bisa bikin summary! baca aja kalo kalian berminat! it's YAOI. HUNHAN. KRISHAN and many more .
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**_****Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Dont Care**

Chapter 1

"NEO! Michoseo?!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ekspresi datar yang ditujukan oleh namja putih tampan bak pangeran yang sekarang berada di depan namja bermata rusa ini.

"YA! Aku bertanya padamu,kau tuli,bodoh,atau apa? Jika sesorang bertanya seharusnya kau menjawabnya bukan hanya membalas dengan wajah sep-"

" Tch...atas dasar apa kau megatakan aku gila,eoh?!" pertanyaan namja bermata rusa itu dengan cepat dipotong oleh Oh Sehun –namja berwajah datar-

Luhan –namja bermata rusa itu semakin kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan namja yang ada didepannya. **Apa dia tidak tau kesalahannya? Apa dia sebodoh itu? Apakah aku perlu menonjok mukanya terlebih dahulu agar dia meyadari kesalahannya? Lagipula ada apa dengan wajahnya itu,sangat mirip dengan tembok yang dingin. Huh.. dasar orang gila!**

"Hhhhh...aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini. jika kau saja bingung menjawab pertanyaanku bagaimana bisa kau menuduh dan mengatai aku orang gila,eoh?"

Sehun jelas saja tidak terima di katakan gila oleh namja yang ada dihadapannya dan langsung menyerang Luhan dengan perkataannya, karna sedari tadi namja rusa itu seenanknya menyeret dirinya dari dalam mobil sport yang dikendarinya tadi hingga Sehun sekarang berada di tengah jalan raya dan harus berhadapan dengan namja yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

SRET...

Luhan yang sedari tadi sangat kesal dengan dengan namja yang ada didepannya ini sontak saja menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Sehun hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat dan hanya menyisakan jarak sekitar 8 centi dengan tatapan seolah – olah ingin membunuh namja berwajah datar yang ada di depannya.

"NEO! Apa kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu? Apa kau sebodoh itu? Atau kau terlalu sombong sampai hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tau? Apakah orangtua mu tidak pernah mengajarkan mu yang namanya sopan santun? Haruskah aku menghajarmu terlebih dahulu sampai kau menangis agar kau menyadarinya? EOH!"

"Tch...aku memang tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanku dan aku tidak sebodoh dan sesombong yang kau pikirkan dan masalah orangtuaku?..." Sehun memotong perkataannya sendiri dan menarik nafas panjang karna emosi yang sedari di tahannya sekarang naik 5 tingkat karna namja bermata rusa yang ada di hadapannya

" Kau jangan khawatir mereka sudah mengajarkan padaku apa itu sopan santun tapi jika soal menangis...Hhhhh...aku tidak pernah melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu tapi sebalikanya...jika soal menghajar...Tch.. hajarlah aku! A kan tetapi jangan menyesal karna aku akan membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat dari apa yang kau lakukan." Sehun membentuk seringai dari ujung bibirnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kala menyeramkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang akan tetapi sangat jelas berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda,coba lihat mereka.

Jika Sehun melakukannya orang-orang disekitar pasti secara refleks akan mundur dan berjalan pergi begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat amat membunuh. Kalau Luhan? Orang-orang akan secara refleks mencubit pipinya dan mengantongi dirinya dan membawa kabur Luhan karna terlalu mengemaskan untuk ukuran seorang namja sekalipun.

"Jadi...apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya...nonna?" semirik membentuk wajah tampan Oh Sehun

"MWO?!" rahang Luhan mengeras tatapanya bahkan menuju level tingkat nasional dan siap meledak kapan saja bukan hanya namja ini tidak mengetahui kesalahannya tapi apa itu..namja ini dengan entengnya mengatai Luhan nonna? NONNA? Sekali lagi...NONNA?! Tentu saja Luhan tidak terima! Catat itu!

"kau benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya"

"HYUNGGG...HENTIKAN!" keduanya menoleh dan mendapati...eum... seorang yeoja? Ani...setelah dilihat ternyata dia seorang namja bermata bulat lebar dengan surai hitam yang tampak dari kejauhan mulai berlari mengahampiri keduanya

"hosh...hyung...jebal...hosh...ja...jangan berkelahi...hosh..."masih mengatur nafasnya namja bermata bulat tersebut jelas tampak terlihat sangat lelah,jelas saja dia sangat lelah bagaimana tidak? Jarak 300 meter bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah hanya demi mengejar hyungnya dan tujuannya untuk melerai pertikayan yang akan terjadi antara hyung nya dengan seorang namja.

"NAN GWENCHANA HYUNG!" tegas dan lantang itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"jebal...hentikan ini hyung. Ingat kau baru datang,aku tidak ingin ini terjadi...jebal juseyo..."

"SHIERO!"

"Kyungsoo ah..orang ini bukkanlah orang. Lihat saja dia" Luhan menunjuk muka Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya yang dibalas tatapan yang sangat amat dingin dari namja tampan itu.

"bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf? Apakah dia sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya? Kau tidak ingat? Ingatlah D.O kyungsoo dia baru saja menabrak kita! Atau kepalamu terbentur sampai kau amnesia? Eoh?"

"Eh? Neo gewencana?" luhan mulai panik karna baru menyadari bahawa tadi dia meninggalkan kyungsoo tepat di Tempat Kejadian dimana 'Namja Berwajah Datar Menabrak Ia dan Sepupunya Dan Pergi Setelah Memberi Uang 500 won TANPA KATA MAAF'sekali lagi TANPA KATA MAAF! Catat itu kawan kawan!

"bisakah kalian berhenti? Kalian membuatku jijik!" sehun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat adegan didepannya dengan lantang nya dan dengan sedikit nada ketusnya menyindir dua namja yang ada di depannya. **Menjijikkan! Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti?**

"YAK! NEO!"

"Hyung...geuman kajja. Eoh? Eoh?" belum sempat Luhan kembali menghajar namja berwaja datar didepannya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan mencoba menghentikan emosi Luhan

"kyungsoo ah kau diam saja,Okay? Biar aku yang memukul orang ini." luhan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan namja datar ini pergi begitu saja tanpa kata maaf. Ayolah dia baru saja datang dari Cina dua hari yang lalu dan begitu sampai dia harus menerima perlakuan namja korea yang sangat tidak sopan? Terlebih lagi namja ini sangat membuat dirinya emosi dan naik darah. Yang benar saja! Tentu Luhan tidak terima!

"apakah uang yang kuberikan tidak cukup?" sekali lagi tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tanpa merasa bersalah Oh Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, sungguh namja ini sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pergi dari dua namja yang ada di hadapannya.

Luhan menoleh dan emsosinya semakin naik karna namja datar yang ada dihadapannya mengatakan hal yang menjengkelkan. "apakah uang sangat teramat penting di pikiranmu sampai-sampai kau tidak memikirkan korban yang baru kau tabrak beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"..."

Tap..tap..tap..

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan tepatnya disamping wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan "dengarkan aku... Uang memang tidak penting bagiku, aku bahkan dapat memberimu lebih agar kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku. Tapi aku sama sekali mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang..well aku tau kau kesal karna aku menabrak mu tapi yang perlu kau tau adalah aku tidak peduli. I really don't care about you. Jadi..haruskah aku memberimu uang lagi agar kau pergi dengan segera,noona?"

luhan mendorong sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya. "AKU. .UANGMU!" bisa di bilang luhan sangat marah sekarang dia bahkan ingin membunuh namja berwajah datar ini.

" Kyungsoo ah ayo kita pergi sebelum aku benar-benar menghajar namja ini"

"n..ne hyung" kyungsoo mengganguk dan mengikuti luhan dari belakang setelah namja bermata rusa itu melemparkan uang yang di beri sehun tepat pada wajah sehun dan melayangkan sebuah...tidak dua buah tamparan keras pada wajah datar sehun. Gak terima! *Author emosi Sehun di gampar* #PLAK

Sehun hanya bisa diam,karna dia baru menerima dua buah tamparan dari seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. **Tch apa-apaan orang itu..**

Sekitar lima langkah kemudian.

Luhan seketika berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju sehun. "kau tau sebaiknya uang ini ku ambil. Bukan kah kau tidak menginginkannya? Yah...setelah kupikirkan alangkah lebih bagus jika uang ini kumanfaatkan dengan baik,bukankah begitu kyungsoo ah?"

"eh?...ne hyung"

"dan kau" Luhan kembali menatap sehun datar.

"gomawo. Sekali lagi kau mengingatkan ku untuk terus membenci orang seperti mu"

Sehun hanya diam dan menatap pnggung luhan yang semakin menjauh. **Apa-apaan dia? Mengingatkan pada orang sepertiku? Terserah!**

**_****Ξ ╩_**

**SM High School ^^**

Lapangan yang tadinya sangat sepi sekarang mulai di datangi siswa baru yang menuntut ilmu di SM High School,yah...beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai akrab satu sama lainnya karna memang sudah dua hari semenjak mereka diterima bersekolah di sekolah yang bisa di bilang sangat amat *ehem* populer dan hanya berisi manusia berotak jenius dan *ehem* berkantong tebal hingga membuat author sendiri merasa iri dan tidak ingin melanjutkan ff ini #PLAK.

Tepat di tengah lapangan di kerumunan siswa yang banyak dua namja yang manis nan menggemaskan siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri sambil berbincang tentang acara penerimaan siswa baru yang diadakan SM High School.

Hhhhh...entah sudah helaan nafas yang keberapa yang Luhan keluarkan. **Benar-benar membosankan,apakah aku harus mengikuti hal-hal seperti ini?**

"kyungsoo-ah apakah benar aku harus mengikuti hal yang sama seperti dirimu? Kau tau ini sangat amat membosankan sekaligus mengesalkan"

Kyungsoo mengganguk sebagai jawaban

"bukankah aku seharusnya jadi sonbae mu kyungsoo-ah? Ayolah aku seharusnya berada di kelas XI bukannya malah berkerumunan (?) dengan teman-temanmu dan mengikuti acara yang seharusnya diikuti oleh anak kelas sepuluh." Luhan mulai mempaoutkan bibirnya.

"kau kan tau sendiri hyung bahwa kau juga murid baru dan peraturan di sekolah ini memang seperti itu. Setiap siswa baru harus tetap mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru, tanpa pandang bulu bahkan jika kau sendiri sebenarnya sudah menginjak kelas sebelas atau dua belas. Tidak ada perbedaan hyung,semua murid baru yang menginjakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya harus mengikuti acara ini,termasuk kau hyung"

"ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan,bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti acara seperti ini dua kali selama aku di cina dan kedua di korea. Sekolahmu aneh kyungsoo-ah,seharusnya yang mengikuti hal semacam ini hanya anak sepuluh"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah lumayan lelah dengan hyung nya ini karna sedari tadi terus mengeluh tentang peraturan sekolah baru mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga sama sekali tidak mengerti karna setau pengetahuan dirinya, acara penerimaan siswa baru hanya diikuti kelas sepuluh bukannya anak baru yang lain yang notaben nya anak yang baru pindah dari sekolah lain dan ikut-ikutan mengikuti acara ini karna sama-sama berstatus anak baru. Hal ini sontak saja membuat hyung nya agak kesal dan mau tidak mau harus mentaati peraturan tersebut.

Bukan...bukan karna ia takut dengan peraturan sekolah ini, persetan dengan sekolah barunya! Ia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mama nya yang ada di cina,monster berwajah seram yang tidak akan membiarkan luhan lolos dari genggaman tangannya jika luhan tidak mentati peraturan sekolahnya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui Kyungsoo.

**_****Ξ ╩_**

Setelah beberapa pengarahan dari kim songsaniem yang ditanggapi kyungsoo dengan wajah antusias dan senyum ceria, berbeda sekali dengan luhan yang menampilkan wajah murung ,malas dan tidak bernyawa selama pengarahan tersebut berlangsung. Mereka langsung saja melesat menuju kantin karna memang sudah waktu bagi siswa untuk beristirahat.

Ketika sampai tepat pada counter makanan yang menyediakan banyak hidangan yang bisa dibilang sangat amat mengiurkan. Luhan langsung saja memekik dalam hati dan membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar apalagi ketika melihat sebuah kue stroberi yang sangat amat ia gemari. Kedua namja yang berada di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala mereka tidak percaya.

"moodnya cepat berubah -_- "

"yah...dia memang seperti itu baekhyun ah,aku harap aku tidak salah mengizinkanmu berteman dengan hyung ku yang lumayan gila dan sedikit labil"

"gwenchana"

Tap..tap..tap

Tiga langkah. Baru tiga langkah luhan berjalan menuju counter tersebut tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku. Senyum yang tadinya sangat amat lebar,entah kenapa menghilang seketika. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru saja ditarik Luhan ikut diam dan bingung dengan tingkah hyungnya.

**Apakah itu...dia? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? It's him...right?**

Luhan mulai mendekati objek yang menarik perhatiannya yang berada di counter makanan dan menatap lekat pada seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki mata elang serta rahang yang tegas dengan sorot mata yang terkesan dingin,namja yang sedari tadi memilih makanan yang ingin ia pesan di depan counter makanan tersebut.

**Mata itu...masih sama ternyata**

"Kris?"

Sekarang giliran namja mata itu yang membeku di tempatnya dan sontak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara tadi. **Suara ini... ini...apa mungkin?**

"K-Kris?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Secara tidak langsung keduanya membeku di tempat.

Orang-orang yang berada di kantin tersebut jelas saja menoleh pada keduanya karna suara luhan memang cukup keras hingga membuat semua orang mendengarnya.

"Luhan..." kris memanggil luhan dengan sangat amat pelan dan dengan nada lirih yang sarat akan kerinduan. **Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Dia...luhan? Dia luhan kan? **

Waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

Kris tersenyum hangat begitu juga luhan akan tetapi...sedetik kemudian wajah luhan memasang wajah dingin dan tentu saja ekspresi yang datar dengan senyum meremehkan ikut dipasang dan ditujukan untuk namja bermata elang yang kita sama-sama tau adalah kris

Hening.

"Annyeong chingu..." luhan sontak memecah keheningan yang terjadi,masih dengan tatapan dingin ala luhan dan jangan lupakan senyum meremehkannya. Entah mengapa dia begitu tampak...kesal?

"chingu?" sekarang kris membalas tatapan luhan tidak kala dingin dengan sorot mata tajam nan menusuk dan entah kenapa menambah kesan yang sangat amat...keren dan sedikit berwibawa? *Author lemes sendiri ngebayanginnya*

"bagaimana kabarmu,chingu?" alis sebelah kiri kris terangkat mendengar pertanyaan luhan barusan.

"kau masih meganggap ku teman?"

Luhan menatap wajah kris dan mengganguk kecil "yah...mungkin?"

"Ck...cepatlah kemari luhan sebelum aku benar-benar meyeretmu dari sana!" kris membuka tangannya lebar-lebar sehingga membuat semua mata siswa yang menyaksikan membulat seketika. Luhan yang tadinya menampakkan wajah dingin kini digantikan dengan senyum ceria,bahagia nan rupawan(?) lalu dengan cepat berlari menghambur kepelukan kris. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun tangan kris yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini berada di pinggaang luhan dan memeluk luhan sangat amat erat.

(o_O)

Semua orang membeku seketika...

"bogosipoda" prosesif. Itu yang kris lakukan sekarang,memeluk luhan prosesif **Rusaku..**

"nado...nado bogosipoda kris"

Semua orang membeku seketika...untuk yang kedua kalinya

"neo...napeun namja!"

"arra Lu..."

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo choneun Aida iminida. *deep bow*

Okay ini adalah ff pertama Ai. KYAAAA...! akhirnya tersampaikan juga...*muter lagu overdose*

Awalnya ai emang sempet ragu mau bikin ff Hunhan karna selama ini ai sebenernya cuman pembaca yang *ehem* gak punya akun dan cuman bisa ngebaca ff orang lain yang ada aka silent reader. Dan tentu saja tanpa ada niat buat ninggalin jejak setelah ngebaca ff orang *digebukin author lain*

Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu ai bener bener dapat banyak inspirasi dari malaikat yang entah kenapa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan ngebuat ai berani dan meyakinkan diri sendiri buat bikin akun plus ff pertama ai. Dan...ta da inilah hasilnya. Ai makin sayang sama diri sendiri *meluk diri sendiri* . Okay untuk ff pertama ini ai minta maaf kalo readers gak suka atau ff ini gak bagus buat dibaca sama kalian *nangis*

Jujur meskipun udah sering baca ff author lain dan gak pernah ninggalin jejak di kotak review,ai sebenernya udah cukup lama gentayangan dan ngebaca ff orang tentang Hunhan karna ai emang suka banget sama mereka.

Dan sekarang demi membuktikan cinta ai sama Hunhan #apaan sih. ai memberanikan diri ngebuat ff ini and I hope you like it. Okay ai harap ada seseorang diluar sana yang ngebaca ff ini dan ninggalin jejaknya,please jangan jadi kayak ai yang ngebaca dan seenaknya pergi tanpa jejak. Jika emang ada yang berniat ninggalin jejak ff ini bakal lanjut dan bakalan update setiap 4 hari sekali,well itupun kalo ada yang review.

Oke silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : ****Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 2

"bisakah kau berhenti menyentuh pipi ku Kris?!"

"shireo! Bogoshipoda lu~ Jeongmal bogoshipoda~" Kris benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya sekarang,sedangkan Luhan sangat amat membenci hal itu apalagi melihat bahwa sekarang seluruh siswa sedang memandang kearah meja yang sedang mereka duduki sambil berbisik satu sama lainnya. **Hhhhh...Jika seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak menegurnya tadi. Huh! Kris pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Arghhh...**

"ehem..." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam duduk dihadapan mereka berdua kini mulai membuka suaranya,dia sangat amat penasaran ada hubungan apa sebenarnya Kris yang merupakan seseorang yang sangat amat dingin,tertutup dan jarang bicara serta memiliki karisma yang sangat amat tinggi dengan hyungnya yang sedikit gila,manja,keras kepala,dan terkesan seperti seorang yeoja.

"jadi... Kris sonbae sudah mengenal Luhan hyungku?" tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo sangat amat takut menanyakan hal ini. bagaimana tidak?

Ayolah siapa yang tidak takut jika berhadapan dengan Kris? Seorang yang sangat amat dingin namun tidak bisa dipungkiri memiliki aura memikat hati sekaligus membunuh jika kau sedang tidak beruntung jika dia memiliki mood yang tidak baik. Seorang sonbae yang sangat di puja oleh yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di SM High School,akan tetapi pada kenyataannya dia sangat amat tidak tertarik dengan semua itu,jangankan tertarik berbicara saja jarang sekali bahkan ia hanya berbicara pada dua orang sahabatnya saja dan beberapa guru yang ada, itupun menurut informasi yang di terima Kyungsoo selama dua hari bersekolah di SM High School.

"MWO?! LUHAN HYUNGKU? KAU SIAPANYA BOCAH?!" semua orang yang berada di kantin tersebut sangat amat terkejut mendengar Kris berteriak dan membentak seorang namja bermata bulat yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan Kris masih memandang wajah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan beraninya-kau-memanggil-dia-hyungku dengan sangat amat tajam. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karna di tatap seperti itu,dia mulai ketakutan dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin saja hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan Kris saat itu juga. Demi dewi manapun yang ada di alam semesta! Hari ini bukannlah hari keberuntungannya

**PLETAK**

(O_o)

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan memukul kepala Kris yang sedari tadi menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kris tentu saja merasakan sakit yang sangat amat tersiksa pada bagian belakang kepalanya,tapi sekali lagi tentu saja dia tidak menunjukkan hal itu didepan Luhan. Bukan karna menjaga imejnya sebagai seorang namja bak pangeran,akan tetapi di karenakan dia tidak ingin Luhan merasa bersalah nantinya karna memukul dirinya. Wah..tidak taukah Kris bahwa Luhan sangat amat bahagia sekarang setalah memukul kepalanya? Apalagi melihat wajah Kris yang meredam amarahnya -_-

"YAK! Jangan membentaknya Kris!"

"lulu~ bocah ini siapamu? Jangan katakan bahwa dia namjachingumu,dia siapa lu? Eoh? Eoh?" perkataan Kris barusan membuat seisi kantin membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris bisa bermanja-manja dengan seseorang bahkan dengan entengnya(?) memohon kepada Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. **'IGE MWO YA?' -**Kyungsoo

"dia Kyungsoo,sepupuku yang pernah kuceritakan dulu,kau ingat sekarang?"

Kris mengerutkan dahi. Kris tampak berfikir keras sekarang

"MWO?!" Kris kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan aura membunuh bahkan tatapan itu syarat akan kemarahan dan dendam yang mendalam. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dan bahkan sekarang membuat Baekhyun melanjutkan memakan ramyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan kecepatan kilat karna Kris. **'jangan libatkan aku. Tolong selamatkan aku hari ini Tuhan' -**Baekhyun

"Aigoo..berhenti berteriak Kris,aku bisa tuli!"

"JADI DIA KYUNGSOO?! Sepupu yang sering kau kunjungi saat liburan saat masih berada di china? Seseorang yang mengambilmu dari ku yang ingin menghabiskan saat liburan bersamamu tapi dia selalu menyuruhmu datang ke Korea setiap liburan? DIA BOCAH KYUNGSOO ITU?!"

**'****O-oh sepertinya ini bisa menjadi masalah besar sekarang' **batin Kyungsoo

Kris benar benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya sekali lagi,sementara Luhan hanya membalas dengan menunujukkan facepalm andalanya "Eum...Iya dia Kyungsoo yang itu"

"dengarkan aku bocah!" Kris mulai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat kearah nya dan Luhan

"N-ne sonbae?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan jangan-bunuh-aku-disini

"dia ini miliku mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya,jadi jangan pernah menyita waktunya lagi dan mengajaknya liburan entah kemana karna dia adalah miliku. MILIKKU!" Kris merangkul bahu Luhan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan hari ini? mengapa bisa hidup Kyungsoo seperti berada di ujung tanduk? Dan apa-apaan dengan sikap Kris?

"YAK! Siapa yang menjadi milikmu,eoh? Aku ini straight dan kita hanya sahabat Kris! Bahkan aku tidak yakin kita sahabat atau bukan,because the last time YOU LEAVE ME! REMEMBER?"

Kris menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba untuk memandang Luhan. Perkataan Luhan barusan memang benar kenyataan. Sangat amat benar dan sedikit menyakitkan sebenarnya,Kris meninggalkan Luhan saat masih di Junior High School untuk pergi ke Kanada tanpa pamit dan pesan satupun. Maka dari itu Luhan sendiri masih bingung kenapa Kris ada di Korea sekarang

"lulu~ mianhae..eoh?eoh?eoh? kau tau aku benci perpisahan maka dari itu aku tidak mengubungi mu. Tapi hey...look at me I'M BACK" Kris menatap luhan dengan wajah yang sangat amat menyesal sekarang.

"Aishh...lupakan"

Dia sungguh sangat amat muak dengan Kris sekarang,orang yang meninggalkannya. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya,Yah walaupun hanya sahabat tapi...entah kenapa sangat amat menyakitkan,entahlah Luhan juga tidak tau kenapa.

**SRET**

Luhan sontak berhenti karna lengan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Kris "Kau mau apa?! Lepaskan tanganku Kris!"

"kita harus bicara lu~" Kris memasang raut wajah memohon sekarang. **'DEMI TUHAN KRIS MEMOHON DEMI SEORANG NAMJA?!' -** Baekhyun

"SHIREO! Lepaskan tangan ku sekarang!" Luhan menatap tajam kearah Kris dan menghentakan tangan Kris yang memegang erat tangan kirinya. Luhan sungguh amat sangat kesal sekarang,bahkan berbicara dengan Kris pun merupakan hal yang sangat amat dihindarinya. Katakan saja di egois, manja dan keras kepala setidaknya itu bisa membuat di bertahan seorang diri selama ini. Bertahan tanpa ada seseorang yang dulunya selalu ada untuk dirinya,yah setidaknya itu dulu.

**'****Jika seperti ini keadaannya maka tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?' **Kris menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya,sungguh dia benci jika Luhan mulai bersikap dingin seperti ini. **'Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya' **batin Kris

Kris mulai menarik Luhan dari kantin kearah pintu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Luhan tentu saja menolak dengan cara meronta ronta tidak jelas,akan tetapi Kris tidak sebodoh itu Lu..semakin Luhan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya Kris semakin mempererat genggaman tersebut, dan karna kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang menurutnya sangat amat kekanak kanakan,Kris mulai menggangkat tubuh Luhan di bahu kanannya. Yup! Dengan pose seperti ini sangat amat terlihat bahwa Luhan seperti di culik oleh Kris.

"YAK! NAGA PABBO TURUNKAN AKU!"

"diam berat lu"

"jika aku berat sebaiknya kau turunkan aku sekarang!"

"..."

"Kris! Turunkan aku!"

"..."

"YAK!"

"..."

"turunkan aku WU YI FAN!"

Kris sontak terkejut dan berhenti di tempat. Dia...dia sungguh sangat amat sangat merindukan Luhan memanggil nama aslinya. Well Kris terkejut karna bahagia bahwa Luhan masih sudi menyebut namanya sehingga menimbulkan senyum terukir diwajah kharismanya hanya karna Luhan menyebut namanya. Sangat sederhana sebenarnya bagaimana bisa seseorang tersenyum hanya karna hal sepele seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

"turunkan aku sekarang Wu Yifan"

"Aigoo...arasoe lu~"

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dan bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang setelah diturunkan oleh Kris. Dimana sebenarnya dirinya sekarang?

"kita di atap" dan kebingungan Luhan pun terjawab. Luhan tersenyum pahit dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sendu **'masih sama seperti dulu ternyata' **batin Luhan

"yak...neo gwenchana?" Kris mulai menguncangkan(?) tubuh Luhan maju mundur karna sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan ini tentu saja membuat Kris bingung serta tentu saja khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"aish..stop it Kris. Nan gwenchana!"

"kau melamun lu"

"yah...mau bagaimana lagi,seseorang baru saja menculikku di hadapan seluruh orang yang berada di kantin,terlebih lagi dia membawaku keatap sekolah sama seperti yang dia lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu saat dia menculikku dari lorong sekolah hanya untuk menawarkan sebuah persahabatan yang berujung bahwa kenyataannya aku ditinggalkan!. Dan jika kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? Yah.. aku baik-baik saja Kris! Dan aku berharap aku akan selalu baik-baik saja setidaknya selama ini memang itu yang kuyakin sejak kau meninggalkan ku!" Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menatap Kris dingin.

"mianhae...jongmal mianhae lu,aku tau aku...aku...bersalah" raut wajah Kris sangat amat menyiratkan kesedihan,sungguh dia seperti seorang yang sangat bersalah sekarang,bersalah meninggalkan Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"pertama kau melangar janjimu,kedua kau meninggalkanku,ketiga kau pergi tanpa pesan dan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal,keempat kau dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun pergi tanpa kabar sedikitpun,kelima kau membiarkan ku sendirian tanpa seseorang yang bisa kugunakan untuk bersandar Kris dan sekarang kau meminta maaf? Neo michesoe? Ottoke Kris? Eoh? Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu? EOH?!" Luhan mentup mata rapat-rapat dan mencoba...dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan setitik air mata terkutuk yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Sangat amat menyakitkan sebenarnya seseorang yang sangat amat disayanginya hampir mendekati saudara kini menjadi salah satu dalam daftar orang yang paling ingin dibunuh Luhan saat ini.

**GREP**

Kris menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mulai menenangkan Luhan,mungkin dengan memeluk Luhan erat dia sedikit bisa menenangkannya,pikirnya.

"untuk kelima kesalahanku aku akan menebusnya lu...aku berjanji. Ani! Aku bersumpah! Aku akan bersumpah untuk menebusnya! Tidak bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum getir dalam pelukan Kris **'haruskah aku mempercayaimu Kris?'**

Hening cukup lama. Tidak ada yang bertindak untuk melepas pelukan masing-masing maupun menolaknya."otte? Kau mau?"

"kau kembali dan mengucapkan kata maaf Kris. Kau tidak tau aku merindukan tangan yang selalu menggengam erat tanganku saat aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar? Katakan saja aku seperti seorang yeoja sekarang. Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang menawarkan sebuah pertemanan dan aku menerimanya,kau tidak ingat? Aku mulai bermimpi buruk lagi Kris,bahkan mimpi itu semakin buruk setiap harinya. Neo molla? sakit rasanya memimpikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak ingin kuingat"

"neo pabboya!" Luhan berteriak keras dalam pelukan Kris.

"arra lu..untuk itu kau harus berjanji sekali lagi untuk temanmu yang bodoh ini"

**'****jebal lu...kumohon bisa kah kau menerimaku...setidaknya sekali lagi untuk orang bodoh ini' **batin Kris.

Kris memeluk Luhan sangat amat erat kali ini,mencoba untuk tidak meninggkalkan Luhan lagi. Sebenarnya sungguh Luhan sangat amat merindukan pelukan Kris,pelukan sahabat yang sangat amat dirindukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kris selalu ada untuknya...setidaknya itu dulu. Luhan mulai menutup mata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris,meluapkan semua kerinduan pada sahabatnya dan... perlahan tapi pasti ia mengganguk perlahan. Kris yang merasakan respon Luhan karna pertanyaannya kini mulai mengistrahatkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Luhan "gomawo lu~"

"jebal Kris...jangan pergi lagi. Kajima"

"I won't! I promise!"

Senyum yang hilang entah kenapa mulai kembali perlahan tanpa di sadari oleh Luhan. Kris adalah pengaruh yang sangat besar memang,dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luhan sangat merindukannya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan berjalan di sepanjang lorong SM High School setelah acara 'maaf dan memaafkan' yang dilakukannya bersama Kris. Yah... Luhan tidak bersama Kris sekarang...setidaknya saat ini. '**mengurus sesuatu katanya? Cih...sejak kapan dia peduli dengan sesuatu'**

"HYUNG!" seorang namja bermata bulat mulai berlari kearah Luhan bersama dengan namja manis yang diseret sepanjang lorong SM High School,namja itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang malang,malang karna harus ditarik dan di seret oleh Kyungsoo karna mencari Luhan untuk sebuah penjelasan.

"hyung..hosh..hyung jelaskan padaku apakah aku akan dibunuh oleh Kris hari ini?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karna pertanyaan spontan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sungguh amat lelah dan mulai mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang kedua pinggangnya. Oh ayolah bagaimana bisa dia tidak lelah jika harus berlari dan diseret,well sebenarnya tidak apa-apa tapi masalahnya adalah dia baru saja makan dan demi tuhan! Berlari habis makan sungguh membuat jantungnya mulai copot(?) dari tempatnya! **'adakah hal yang lebih penting dari menanyakan hal itu saat in' **Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan Kyungsoo.

"tidak akan Kyungsoo ah,dia tidak akan berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu selama aku masih hidup"

"hyung~ kau yakin? Aku benar-benar masih ingin hidup sekarang~ jebal hyung bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan Kris sunbae bahwa aku...aku...aku adalah namja baik yang masih ingin hidup dan bernafas? Ani! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyeretmu lagi untuk berlibur ke Seoul untuk selamanya! Yah! Aku berjanji untuk itu semua!"

Luhan memasang facepalm sementara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup matanya dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Kris akan menghabisi nyawanya hanya karna hal sepele? Come on it's really rediculios,right?

*suara bel berbunyi* sumpah author gak tau musti nulis kayak gimana bunyi bel yang baik itu gimana maafin author *bow*

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini sudah berada di kelas yang sama dan duduk dengan keadaan bangku yang sejajar. Kyungsoo di tengah,Baekhyun di sebelah kiri dan Luhan disebelah kanan dekat dengan jendela. Entahlah sampai sekarang Luhan sangat amat menyukai posisi duduk dekat dengan jendela,lebih nyaman untuk memikirkan sebuah masalah yang mungkin akan datang perlahan-lahan tanpa disadarinya.

**CLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan 3 orang namja yang sangat amat *ehem* tampan(?) dan penuh karisma itu sekarang sedang berdiri dengan menunjukkan aura yang dapat membuat seseorang pingsan karna sangat amat mempesoana. Sementara itu dari arah tempat duduk kedua paling belakang dekat jendela,Luhan sedang membulatkan mata dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapannya saat ini. Tatapan matanya ditujukan pada salah satu dari tiga namja yang ada berdiri di depan kelasnya. **'KRIS!'**

"Anyeonghaseyo Suho iminida,aku adalah sunabae yang akan mengarahkan kalian dan membimbing kalian selama mengikuti acara penerimaan siswa baru ini" Suho namja yang memiliki senyum angelic itu lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mulai memperkenalakan namja yanga berada di sebelah kirinya yang bernama Chen dan namja disebelah kanannya yang tentu saja namja itu adalah Kris.

"sebelum kami mulai,bisakah kalian berhenti menatap kami sebentar dan bersikap...eum...santai? karna kami tidak nyaman dengan hal itu" Chen- namja itu sangat ramah dan terkesan agak dingin pada akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"yah dia benar" Kris kini menatap dingin pada semua orang yang berada disana dan dalam sedetik kemudian tersenyum kearah Luhan yang menimbulkan efek pekikan tertahan pada yeoja yang ada disana " welll sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan selama yang menatap ku itu adalah Luhan"

Semua orang membulatkan mata tidak percaya dan menatap Luhan serempak. Sementara Luhan benar-benar merutuki Kris sekarang. Dia sangat amat merasa dipermalukan. Tidak taukah Luhan bahwa Kris menyeringai sekarang karna berhasil menggoda Luhan tepat didepan semua orang?

"cih...menjijikan!" seorang namja dari arah pintu mengatakan hal yang sangat amat jelas terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada disana. Dan tatapan dari seisi kelas kini teralihkan kepada seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat di pintu masuk kelas tersebut.

"nuguya?" Kris memandang tajam pada namja yang beada di ambang pintu masuk dengan dingin dan sarat akan amarah.

"choneun Oh Sehun iminida,mianhae aku terlamabat karna harus berurusan dengan seorang namja gila tadi dijalan"-Sehun namja berwajah dingin itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"cih...sebuah alasan yang sangat tidak massuk akal. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat lebih dari tiga jam? Eoh? Seiisi sekolah bahkan sudah sempat istirahat satu kali,tidak masuk akal sama sekali" Kris mulai menatap Sehun dengan dingin sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Bisa dilihat dari situasi bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak suka satu sama lain dan mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"cih..terserah" Sehun mulai berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang tepat didepan bangku Luhan yang ternyata memang tidak ada penghuninya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk karna malu karna digoda secara tidak langsung oleh Kris mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun yang mendekat kearahnya. **'Tunggu dulu...bukannya dia? SHIT! Arghhh...Kenapa bisa sekelas? Wae? Wae?'**

Sehun sontak kaget melihat pemandangan namja yang tidak asing lagi sekarang berada dihadapannya,Sehun berdiri cukup lama di tempatnya tanpa ada niat untuk duduk...cukup lama sampai-sampai mengharuskan Kris berjalan menuju arah keduanya karna jujur Kris sangat amat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Kris sekarang berada di tengah keduanya dan menatap secara bergantian kepada Sehun maupun Luhan dengan tatapan yang sarat antara kebingungan dan amarah.

"kau tidak ingin duduk anak bar-" pertanyaan Kris terpotong

"kita bertemu lagi,dan sepertinya kita sekelas Luhan-ssi" Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai,setelah sempat melirik name tag Luhan tadi. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini menghembuskan nafas dan menutup mata nya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Sehun. Dingin dan tajam.

"yah sepertinya begitu,setidaknya sementara kita sekelas sampai acara konyol ini berakhir,bisakah kau duduk sekarang?"

"wae? Kau tidak sabaran ternyata."

"cih...kau tidak lihat seluruh kelas menatap kita sekarang? Mereka bisa saja berfikir bahawa kita akan membuat sebuah perkelahian sekarang Sehun-ssi"

"I don't care about that. Kau tau berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menyuruh salah satu anak buah ku untuk mencuci ulang mobilku? Yah kau bisa menghitungnya,ani! Akan ku beritahukan! Waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah 3 jam...yah sekitar 3 jam!" Sehun berkata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana sragam sekolahnya.

"eumm... aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau terlambat Sehun-ssi,well I don't care about that either. Aku rasa itu pantas untuk ukuran orang sepertimu" Rahang Luhan mengeras sekarang, dia mencoba untuk menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi keluar karna namja yang ada didepannya. **'Bagaimana bisa namja tembok ini mengatakan bahwa semua ini kesalahanku?'**

Kris mulai merasa tidak bisa menahan rasa kebingungan dan amarahnya sekarang. Tanpa disadari Kris memutuskan untuk berdiri tepat didepan Sehun dan memunggungi Luhan. "duduk di tepatmu sekarang juga bocah. Dan berhenti menatapnya seperti itu!" Kris meninggikan suaranya dan menekan ucapannya pada kata terakhir untuk menegaskan pada namja yang ada didepannya ini bahawa Luhan itu miliknya.

"shireo. Neo nuguya? Kau siapanya? Namjachingunya?" Sehun menatap tidak kalah tajam pada Kris. Sehun sangat amat tidak suka jika pembicaraannya di ganggu oleh orang lain. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam melihat keduanya kini sontak berdiri dan menarik lengan Kris menjauh.

"tahan emosimu Kris! ikut aku"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan yang tadi mencoba menyeret Kris menjauh. "chakamanyo Luhan-ssi. Kau mau kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi ada pengarahan yang akan di berikan oleh sonbae yang ada disini? Kau mau kemana? eoh?"

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang sebelum aku mematahkannya!" Kris menggengam bahu Sehun erat seolah ingin menghempaskan Sehun pergi agar menjauh dari dirinya maupun Luhan. "aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Kris sonbae. Namja ini harus membayar waktu selama 3 jam aku menunggu"

"STOP IT!" Luhan berteriak keras dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang menggengam erat lenggannya,dan tanpa memperdulikan keduanya maupun seiisi kelas yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Kini Luhan mulai berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkunya kembali

(O-o)

Semua orang menatap ketiganya bingung dan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan demi Tuhan ada apa dengan Kris seharian ini? Tidak cukupkah Kris membuat seisi kantin ricuh karna ulahnya saat jam istirahat tadi? Dan sekarang membuat sebuah perkelahian kecil yang sangat amat membuat suasana yang ada di kelas tersebut menjadi seperti tertutupi awan hitam kelam di seluruh penjuru kelas.

Sementara semua orang masih mentap kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi,Sehun kini mulai berjalan kearah bangkunya yang tepat berada didepan bangku Luhan. Sementara Kris? Namja tampan bernama Kris itu mulai berjalan menuju arah papan tulis dan berdiri disamping kanan Suho sambil terus menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"ehem...okay karna kalian semua sudah tau mengenai kami bertiga bagaimana jika kalian yang memperkenalkan diri masing-masing terlebih dahulu?" –Suho mulai mengalihkan perhatian semua siswa dan memutuskan tidak mengungkit masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Great! Sekarang semua orang malah menatap bingung kearah Suho,bukan..mereka mentap Suho bukan karna permasalahan tadi. Mereka menatap Suho bingung karna tiba-tiba saja Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri,bukannkah tujuan mereka untuk memberikan pengarahan pada awalnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang meyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri?

"eumm...baiklah lupakan semua yang kukatakan tadi,Chen bisa kau jelaskan rencana acara penerimaan siswa ini untuk 5 hari kedepan?"

"eum...ne"

*suara bel berbunyi lagi* sumpah author gak tau musti nulis kayak gimana bunyi bel yang baik itu gimana maafin author untuk kedua kalinya *bow*

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"Baekhyun ah apakah kau tinggal sendiri atau bersama orangtuamu?"

"aku masih tinggal di hotel karna belum mendapatkan apartement yang layak,wae?"

"jeongmalyo?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku dan Luhan hyung di apartement kami? Yah itupun kalau kau mau"

"tentu saja aku mau! Bagaimana bisa aku menolak?"

"Aish..bisakah kalian berdua diam?!" Kyungsoo sontak saja berhenti melakukan kegiatan 'mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersama' setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Aigoo~ Luhan hyung kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu hari ini hyung"

"bagaimana bisa aku mengontrol emosi ku Kyungsoo ah? Kris bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku jelaskan barusan. Aish.. bagaimana bisa Kris yang dulunya sangat amat lembut menjadi dingin dan terkesan seperti seorang monster sekarang?"

"aku rasa semenjak dia meninggalkan sahabatnya hyung...yah sepertinya semenjak saat itu" lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekarang mentapa keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung karna melihat tatapan Luhan maupun Kyungsoo yang mentap dirinya seakan akan meminta untuk sebuah penjelasan atas pernyataannya barusan.

"maksudmu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan masih menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Aigoo~ berhenti mentapku seperti itu hyung kau sangat amat mengemaskan" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan karna tidak tahan melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan Luhan barusan.

"YAK! LEPASKAN!"

"Shireo hyung! Kau sangat mengemaskan,bagaimana jika kau mengatakan Bbuing...Bbuing terlebih dahulu hyung"

"ARGHHH...aku ini namja diatas 10 tahun Baekhyun ah! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan Bbuing Bbuing? ARGHH...LEPASKAN!" Luhan meronta karna tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang masih mencubit kedua pipinya. Sementara Baekhyun? Well... Dia sangat amat menikmati menyiksa Luhan sekarang. "Lakukan Bbuing..Bbuing atau aku tidak melepaskannya dan tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun untuk mu hyung!"

"ARGHHH...Arrasoe!" Luhan mulai kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun sekarang,bagaimana bisa namja imut seperti Baekhyun sangat amat senang menjahili seseorang dan bersikap seperti kanak-kanak.

"Bbuing..Bbuing" Luhan mulai mengatur nafas dan memegang kedua pipinya yang sekarang mulai memunculkan warna kemerahan yang sangat amat nampak terlihat jelas dipipi putihnya setelah melakukan Bbuing Bbuing dengan terpaksa.

"jadi begini hyung, Kris sonbae sudah bersikap dingin semenjak pertama kali berada di SM High School. Menurut kabar yang ada dan tentu saja aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya,dia pergi dari china dan pindah ke Kanada,right?"

Luhan mengganguk pelan sebqgai jawaban

"entah kau percaya atau tidak,Kris sangat amat menyesal dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya yang memutuskan pindah ke Kanada. Dia menyesal,bahkan sangat amat menyesal karna harus meninggalkan orang yang di sukainya yang saat itu berada di China"

"Eh? Jeongmalyo?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dibahas keduanya.

"ne..dan sampai hari ini aku baru mengetahui sebuah fakta baru bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah kau Luhan hyung" Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik mentap Luhan sekarang

"eh? Nega?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasannya. "eum...ne hyung"

"aigoo~ itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun ah~ hahahhaha" Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya,sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan facepalm dan menggelengkan kepala masing-masing

"Kris dan aku? Itu tidak mungkin. Kami hanya terjebak dalam hal persahabatan karna sebuah masalah yang sangat amat menyakitkan tiga tahun lalu. Dan tentu saja karna masalah itulah kami berdua sangat amat dekat,dan seperti yang kalian tau sampai sekarang pun aku masih menggangap dia sebagai sahabat terbaik dan orang yang sangat amat aku butuhkan untuk bersandar. Dan...lagipula aku sudah straight dan menurutku dia juga sama"

"bagaimana jika dia mencintaimu hyung?" Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan membeku di tempat.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,Luhan lalu membuka kancing lengan bajunya dan menyisingkan lengan baju seragam sekolahnya tersebut dan menunjukkan sebuah luka bakar yang berukuran setidaknya sekitar 5 centi yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya "itu tidak mungkin Kyungsoo ah karna luka ini lah yang menjadi penghalangnya"

"maksudnya?"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab dan memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan keduanya yang masih berfikir keras tentang luka yang baru saja ditunjukan oleh Luhan.

"yak! Hyung berhenti!" Kyungsoo mulai mengejar dan tentu saja kita sama –sama tau hasilnya bahwa ditidak akan pernah berhasil dikarenakan kaki yang sangat amat pendek yang dimilikinya -_-

**BRUK**

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dan sukses membuat Luhan berbalik arah dan mulai berlari kearahnya begitupun juga Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditempat awal.

"Neo gwenchana?" terdengar suara panik yang syarat akan kekhawatiran mulai mendekati Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo bisa menebak dengan jelas bahwa ini adalah suara Luhan.

"YAK! Kau tidak punya mata sampai harus menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan?"

"mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...Eh? Kai?" Kyungsoo membeku masih dengan posisi yang sama. Dia sangat amat tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Di hadapannya kini terdapat seorang namja berkulit tan yang sangat amat tampan sedang menatap tajam kearah dirinya,seorang namja yang sangat amat ia kenal,namja yang dulu pernah menyandang predikat sebagai namajachingu nya selama 1 tahun bukan karna kata yang disebut cinta. Bukan juga karna rasa yang disebut kasih sayang.

"Neo...Nuguya?" Kai-namja berkulit tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin dan syarat akan ketidaksukaan sangat amat terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyunsoo yang masih dalam posisi duduknya,Kai mulai melangkah pergi dan menjauh dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mentap sedih kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo ah neo gwenchana?" -Luhan

"D.O KYUNGSOO~" Baekhyun mulai memeluk Kyungsoo dan memeriksa setiap inci tubuh namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"eum..nan gwenchana hyung,kajja kita pulang"

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

Annyeong~ Ai balik dengan membawa chapter 2 buat para reader. KYAAAAA! *muter lagu Thunder*

Apakah ini mimpi #apaan sih? Okay ai bener bener seneng banget sekarang karna kalian mau membaca ff ini dan ai juga mau minta maaf karna banyaknya kesalahan yang ada di chapter 1. Entah itu typo dan lainnya. Ai minta maaf banget. Sumpah ai malu banget pas ngebaca ff sendiri.

Jadi sebenernya ff yang ada di chapter satu itu adalah ff yang ai belom edit dan dengan seenak jidatnya ai sendiri ai updet tanpa ai baca terlebih dahulu,mianhae *deep bow*. Tapi please dont judge me. Okay? Ai masih author baru dan ini ff pertama ai.

Dan ai gak pernah nyangka kalo ada yang mau ngreview ff ini meskipun masih terbilang sedikit,gak pernah kebayang sebelumnya bahwa ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak mereka,dan perlu kalian tau bahwa di chapter 2 ini ai mengusahakan dengan sangat amat teliti supaya nggak mengecewakan para reader sekalian. dan meskipun masih ada aja yang ngikutin jejak ai dulu sebagai silent reders ai mohon dengan sangat BERTOBATLAH SEPERTI AI! Entah kenapa ai kesel sendiri pas udah jadi author karna silent readers yang ngebaca ff ini lumayan banyak. Ai pernah kok jadi silent readers tapi coba liat deh sekarang,ai udah tobat. Jadi ai harap para silent readers yang ada diluar sana bisa bertobat juga kayak ai -_-

Oh iya Ai masih dalam tahapan galau tingkat tinggi karna masih kepikiran "The Lost Planet INA" yang gak bisa ai hadiri karna masalah sepele yaitu SEKOLAH dan BEDA KOTA ALIAS KEJAUHAN. Sakitnya tuh di sini para readers sekalian *megang dada kiri* -_-

Tapi gak papa kok! Nan gwenchana! Beneran gak papa! Karna ai masih bisa ngeliat beberapa gambar Luhan lewat We Heart It, Twitter, dan videonya di Youtube. Plus ai juga ngadain konser bareng tiga temen ai yang bernasib sama dengan memutar semua lagu EXO dari album pertama sampe Overdose bertepatan saat EXO konser,yah beginilah nasib karna gak bisa ke Jakarta dan bernasib ngadain konser dikamar -_-

Apa kalian udah ngeliat video Sehun sama ade kecil yang ada di Youtube pas TLP INA? Coba deh kalian perhatikan lebih teliti dan seksama(?), ade kecil yang bikin ai ngiri itu make baju Luhan! Iya dia make baju yang bertuliskan Luhan! Ternyata begitu ai perhatiin 'si ade yang bikin ngiri itu' kayaknya dia fans nya Luhan dan ternyata malah Sehun yang gendong dia pas di pinggir stage. Aigoo~ ai curiga ade kecil itu Hunhan shipper,tapi bagaimana pun juga secara gak sadar ai ngebayangin kalau ade itu mencoba menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan dengan cara make bajunya Luhan dan nyari perhatiannya Sehun. Ai nampar diri sendiri karna mikir negatif tentang ade itu -_ _-

Oh iya ai minta maaf karna gak bisa balas balasan review para readers semua *deep bow*

.

.

.

Oke silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary :** **S****ebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 3

Luhan mengutuk siapapun orang yang menggangu aktifitasnya sekarang,saat ini,dan detik ini juga,ayolah bagaimana tidak? Menurutnya hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup tenang dan lebih pantas dilewati dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur nyaman dan hangat serta bermotif bambi kepunyaan nya.

Setelah melewati dua hari mengikuti acara yang menurutnya sangat menguras tenaga dan mentalnya,menurutnya sedikit bersantai di pagi hari dan meminum segelas susu strowberi hangat bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Namun kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang sungguh sangat amat berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Hari ini merupakan hari libur. Hari dimana manusia yang menyandang status pelajar menikmati hari dimana mereka melepas semua beban dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan atau hanya sekedar melepas letih yang melanda mereka. Sebuah hari emas yang seharusnya Luhan nikmat dengan menonton kartun favoritenya atau membaca sebuah novel yang baru saja ia dapatkan dengan penuh perjuangan sesaat setelah sampai di Korea.

Tapi...kenyataannya ia sekarang berada di tengah lapangan basket yang berada di SM High School. Lapangan yang terletak di gedung khusus olahraga yang berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari gedung utama para pelajar. Tempat yang sangat amat luas dengan segala fasilitas lengkap yang berada di gedung olahraga tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk berolahraga namun sekaligus merupakan tempat paling terkutuk,well setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa ia berada disana,tentu saja jawabannya bukan karna itu merupakan kehendak Luhan. Tapi ini semua merupakan kehendak salah satu guru berparas lumayan tampan namun memiliki hati terlampau dingin dan terkesan tertutup yang menurut Luhan merupakan seseorang yang sangat amat senang ketika melihat seseorang menderita. Nama guru tersebut adalah Kim songsaniem. Jika dilihat sekilas guru tersebut memiliki wajah tampan,kulit seputih susu,tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki kharisma yang sangat kuat. Sungguh sangat amat tampan bukan? Bahkan Luhan awalnya sangat mengagumi sosok guru tersebut...pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang posisi Kim songsaniem berada dalam daftar orang yang sangat di hindari dan di benci oleh Luhan.

Guru tersebut dengan entengnya menjadwalkan acara penerimaan siswa baru harus diadakan bahkan saat hari libur sekalipun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Luhan sangat amat kesal,ia bahkan sempat berpura-pura sakit dan mengadu pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun agar ia tidak perlu mengikuti acara bodoh ini. Dia lebih memilih melakukan aktifitas seperti halnya seorang yeoja hanya agar dia tidak perlu datang ke sekolah hari ini. Dan setelah acara mengadu dan sedikit kejar-kejaran akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dinyatakan sebagai pemenangnya(?) dan Luhan akhirnya mengalah kepada kedua dongsaeng nya tersebut. Benar benar nasib sial menurut Luhan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Perlahan lapangan basket yang luas tersebut mulai di penuhi siswa dan siswi baru SM High School yang bernasib sama sialnya dengan Luhan. Beberapa diantar mereka tampak seperti zombie bahkan ada yang terlihat seperti ajumma berumur 40 tahun keatas. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat menatap seorang yeoja yang menurutnya sangat amat terlihat seperti ajumma berumur 40 tahun keatas dan seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat seperti zombie.

**Tap..Tap..Tap**

"kita akan memainkan banyak game menarik hari ini" sebuah suara yang terkesan merdu di telinga menggema di lapangan basket indoor tersebut. Sontak saja hal ini membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi memandang keseluruh arah untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang namja tampan dengan menggunakan seragam SM High School membawa masing-masing sebuah bola basket dan beberapa peralatan lainnya didalam sebuah bag besar berwarna merah. Bag tersebut bahkan memiliki stiker bergambar kepala tengkorak dan bertuliskan "EVIL GAME" pada bagian depannya.

Beberapa siswa mulai berbisik satu sama lainnya bahkan ada siswa yang langsung mengambil langkah mundur begitu melihat Chen,Suho dan Kris berjalan menuju kearah mereka sambil menampakkan smirk di wajah tampan ketiganya. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun harus mengambil nafas lebih dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pergi saja dari tempat itu sekarang,yah dia ingin menghindar. Ia berpikir mungkin pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar dapat menenangkan pikirannya, demi menghindar dari ketiga namja yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal. **'apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang'**-Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang melihat pemandangan yang sama bahkan kini sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Luhan sambil bergumam tidak jelas sambil memegang lengan Luhan. Dan jika kalian bertanya,Bagaiman dengan reaksi Luhan? Tentu saja jawabannya dia tidak peduli. Bahkan sejak awal dia menginjakkan kaki di gedung olahraga ini dia sudah dapat menduga bahwa Kris sudah menyediakan hal yang konyol seperti yang dilakukannya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan itu membuat dirinya sudah menyiapkan sebuah prisai tak kasat mata sehingga dia tidak perlu shock melihat pemandangan yang terkesan menyeramkan sedang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih manly sekarang.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"cih permainan bodoh apalagi yang akan dibuat ketiga namja bodoh itu"

Seseorang dengan kulit putih seputih susu memandang tidak suka pada ketiga sonbae yang kini sudah berada di depan kerumunan(?) siswa siswi SM High School

"Aigoo..aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap mu Oh Sehun. Maksudku... bagaimana bisa kau yang selama ini tidak peduli dan terkesan sangat dingin kini menambah satu sikap lagi dengan cepat"

"maksudmu?" Sehun melirik seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan tatapan ingin dimintai penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja di lontarkannya barusan.

"Neo! jeongmal pabbo ya! Pabbo gateun namja!" namja tersebut menunjuk kearah Sehun mungkin lebih tepatnya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Tentu saja mereka akan mengerjai kita habis-habisan hari ini Sehun ah! sama halnya seperti yang mereka lakukan semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Agioo neo pabbo ya"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap tajam kearah namja tersebut "YAK! Tentu saja aku tau semua itu Park Chanyeol!"

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya Sehun ah. Eoh?" Chanyeol kini menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat amat lebar kepada Sehun. ia sungguh sanagat amat senang karna berhasil mengoda Sehun. Jika selama ini Sehun selalu mengacuhkan dirinya dengan memasang wajah datar, kini Chanyeol membalasnya dengan membuat Sehun naik darah. Sungguh hal ini membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa terbahak bahak sekarang.

"BERISIK!" Sehun membentak Chanyeol yang masih tertawa. Kesabaran Sehun benar-benar di uji semenjak berteman dengan seorang Happy Virus seperti Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan berotak jenius merupakan seseorang yang memiliki kepribdian super aktif. Chanyeol, namja tersebut bahkan tidak bisa diam walau hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga detik. Dia selalu memiliki kesibukkan menggerakan seluruh anggota badannya. Tipikal seseorang yang tidak bisa di tinggal sendirian. Namja tersebut bahkan kini mulai tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun dan ekspresi Sehun yang mulai merah padam.

"BERISIK" kali ini bukan Sehun yang berkata.

Sehun memandang kearah suara yang berasal dari tepi lapangan basket tersebut dan mendapatkan namja mungil menatap kearah dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. "kalian sangat amat berisik. Apakah kalian tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi evil sonbae yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat itu akan memulai permainan konyol ini?"

"geuman Baekhyun ah" Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

"SHIREO! Aku malas jika berdiri didepan, maka dari itu aku pindah kebelakang Kyungsoo ah, aku takut kita akan menjadi sanatapan pertama kejahilan mereka bertiga. Mereka adalah sonbae gila" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyes nya kepada Kyungsoo dan memohon agar namja bermata bulat itu tidak menyeretnya ke barisan depan.

"Cih..kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari seorang yeoja"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan mentap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan dengan pandangan ketidaksukaan. Merasa dipandangi dengan begitu intens oleh Baekhyun,kini Chanyeol mengembangkan sebuah evil smirk kearah namja mungil tersebut dan perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Keduanya masih saling melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lainnya.

**Tap..Tap..Tap**

"Wae? Kau tidak terima jika aku mengatakan hal itu? kau ingin memarahi ku seperti layaknya seorang yeoja? Atau mungkin kau akan memukulku?" Chanyeol mengatakannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dan hanya menyisakan jarak lima centi dari wajah tampan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kearah Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah melihat Kyungoo membalas pandangan Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan kecil,pandangan Baekhyun kini teralihkan kepada Chanyeol lagi.

"berhenti menatapku dengan wajah dan senyuman bodohmu itu"

"wae?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Bahkan kini Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat merendam amarahnya.

"itu karna kau membuat ku mual" demi Tuhan,Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"kau mual? Kenapa bisa? Apakah wajah ini terlalu indah dimatamu?Eoh?" Chanyeol mulai menampakkan senyum evil nya lagi dan mendapati bahawa Baekhyun kini menatapnya semakin dingin dari sebelumnya.

"NEO! Tidak bisakah ka-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat seseorang menarik lengannya dan mulai menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meronta saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menariknya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luhan. Yah sebenarnya Luhan sudah melihat adegan tersebut sesaat setelah ia menyadari bahawa kedua dongsengnya menghilang dari sampingnya yang berada di barisan depan. Dan bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak melakukan apapun terutama saat melihat Chanyeol mulai memancing amarah Baekhyun dengan cara mengoda namja mungil tersebut.

"Hyung cepat lepaskan aku! Aku sangat ingin memberi orang itu sebuah pukulan diwajahnya"

"jangan berurusan dengan orang bodoh seperti dia Baekhyun ah" Luhan berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik. Luhan tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk melemahkan dan meredam amarah namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan mengisyratkan kepada Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

"keunde Hyung" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Luhan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap punggung belakangnya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak ingin mencari masalah sekarang,ia tidak peduli jika sekarang ia sedang ditatap oleh beberapa siswa dengan pandang bingung dan tatapan curiga. Bukankah selama ini di memang tidak pernah peduli tentang orang yang ada di sekitarnya,tentu saja pengecualian bagi Kris,Baekhuyn dan Kyungsoo.

"berhenti melakuakan hal itu didepanku. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak" Sehun mengatakannya dengan lantang dan cukup keras setelah melihat Luhan memeluk Baekhyun di hadapannya. Merasa bahwa ia sangat amat mengenal suara orang yang baru saja mengucapakan hal tersebut,kini Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun dan melontarkan death glare padanya.

"kau kenapa dinding berjalan? Kau memiliki masalah dengan ku?"

"cih...bagaimana bisa aku yang mencari masalah denganmu rusa yeoja?"

Luhan mengedingkan bahunya dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun"entahlah bukankah selama dua hari ini memang seperti itu kenyataannya?" Luhan tersenyum sekarang. Senyuman yang mungkin sangat amat terlihat seperti meremehkan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Selama dua hari ini Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabaran Luhan. Oh ayolah! Tidak cukupkah bagi Sehun tidak menggangu hidup Luhan walau hanya sehari saja?

"apakah kau lupa bahwa kau duluan yang mencari masalah dengan ku sejak dua hari yang lalu?" Sehun tidak mau kalah. Dia mulai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi setelah melihat Luhan terlihat tidak ingin menyerah dari perdebatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan selama dua hari seluruh siswa baru sudah tau seluk beluk permasalahan keduanya,dan memutuskan bahawa Luhan dan Sehun sudah menjadi musuh bahakan sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di SM High School.

"aigoo Hyung! Bukankah kau ingin meleraiku yang hampir saja ingin berkelahi? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang mulai rutinitas mu dengan mulai berkelahi dengan namja dinding ini" Baekhyun yang merasa sangat amat jengah dengan kedua namja yang mulai mentap tajam satu sama lainnya itu sontak saja mengucapkan hal tersebut. bukan bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusan orang,tapi ayolah ini masih pagi dan Luhan sudah mulai bersikap kekanak kanakan dengan mulai berkelahi dengan Sehun. ini benar benar membuat dia dan seluruh orang lelah dengan sikap keduanya.

"dia yang memulainya!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun

"Yak! Kau yang mulai duluan rusa yeoja!" Sehun mentap Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun,Kyungsoo bahkan kini Chanyeol dan beberapa siswa menggelengkan kepala mereka dan mulai meninggalkan keduanya karna mereka semua tau bahawa perkelahian ini akan berlangsung lama dan sangat amat kekanak-kanakan. Sungguh merupakan rutinitas tidak wajar yang dilakuakan dua orang namja yang menginjak usia remja -_-

**'****Luhan yang keras kepala dan tidak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya'**-Kyungsoo

**'****Sehun yang tidak pernah melihat seseorang dalam artian dia tidak peduli dengan siapapun selama ia hidup.' **- Chanyeol

**'****Kombinasi yang sangat amat sempurna jika keduanya mengikuti lomba 'mari tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar kita'. Mereka sunggu kekanak kanakan' **–Baekhyun

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Setelah menghabiskan perdebatan yang cukup panjang Luhan memutuskan untuk mengalah dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang masih mengomel tidak jelas. Luhan bahakan tidak menggubris perkataan Sehun yang mengharuskan Luhan untuk kembali karna perdebatan mereka belum selaesai. Hal ini tentu saja tidak didengarkan Luhan. Aigoo poor Sehunie -_-

"kalian semua akan dibagi menjadi dua tim. Tim Wolf dan Tim Growl. Dan permainan yang akan kita lakukan merupakan permainan uji kekuatan" Suho menjelaskan pembagian tim kepada seluruh siswa dan ia juga mulai membacakan aturan main yang mnurut Luhan sangat amat konyol

Aturan permainan ini hampir sama dengan permainan basket yang dilakukan layaknya permainan umum lainnya. Hanya saja ada syaratnya...yah tentu saja ada syaratnya,dan syarat tersebut mengharuskan setiap tim saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lainnya. Luhan tentu saja kesal,bagaimana bisa seseorang bermain basket dengan bergandengan tangan untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas( menguatkan kekuatan katanya). Dan yang paling membuat Luhan terkejut adalah syarat kedua yaitu jika pasangan tersebut terjatuh maka pasangan tersebut akan langsung pergi dan tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya.

**'****ARGHHHH.. IGE MWO YA?!'**

Luhan,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo termasuk dalam Tim Wolf dan mereka sepertinya harus menahan napas mereka masing-masing. Mereka sungguh berharap bahawa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tenang tapi kenyataannya hari ini mereka mendapat sebuah kesialan lagi. Tim Wolf menurut Luhan merupakan tim yang kuat dengan beberapa anggota yang memiliki standar tinggi badan diatas rata-rata tentu saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak terhitung di dalamnya.

Namun Luhan diharuskan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sehun yang sangat amat bertentangan dengan semua yang ada di diri Luhan kini diharuskan berada satu tim dengannya. Benar-benar nasib buruk menurutnya.

Sementara Baekhyun lebih sial lagi. Jika saja ada orang yang terkena sial teus menerus akibat perbuatan orang lain maka orang tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Dia diharuskan satu tim dengan seseorang yang membuatnya kesal beberapa menit yang lalu. Yup! Orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan yang lebih parah lagi dia harus berpasangan dengan namja tinggi itu. '**Luhan hyung lebih beruntung karna tidak berpasangan dengan Sehun,dan ia memiliki Siwon hyung sebagai pasangan bermain basket. Arghh...kenapa aku harus bersama namja tiang listrik ini?' **Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil merutuki nasibnya dalam hati

Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun,entah kenapa Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya karna kegugupan yang melandanya saat mengetahui dia berada satu tim dengan Kai. Katakanlah dia gila tapi entah kenapa kegilaan tersebut dapat membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol senyuman yang selalu muncul di wajahnya sendiri. **'jangan tersenyum D.O Kyungsoo. Aigoo...ottoke? bagaimana jika dia mengigatku?' **-Kyungsoo

Suho menatap semua hobae nya dan tersenyum kearah Chen dan Kris "baiklah,karna semua orang sudah mengetahui tim mereka masing-masing..."

"...bagaimana jika kita..." Chen melanjutkan perkataan Suho sambil memasang smirk evil nya

"...mulai permainannya" dan perkataan Kris terakhir yang sontak mengubah atmosfer yang berada di lapangan basket tersebut seolah olah ditutupi awan gelap dengan backsound petir mulai menggema ke seluruh lapangan. Sangat amat menyeramkan

**SKIP**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...ini semua salahmu" Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang dada bagian kirinya. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menyalahkan dirinya atas kekalahan tim mereka?.

"neo michosoe? Eoh?" rahang Sehun mengeras dan ia mulai menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menatap tajam kearah Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"MWO?!" Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun dengan mengatai dirinya gila. Apa maksudnya? Hey bukankah salah satu penyebab tim mereka kalah adalah kesalahan Sehun yang ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa mendrible bola basket dengan benar? Bagaimana Luhan tidak menyalahkan Sehun? Disaat semua orang berlari sambil bergandengan tangan dengan susah payah,Sehun hanya diam dan seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan permainan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yah...Luhan memang memperhatikan Sehun saat pertandingan berlangsung,tapi dengan tujuan untuk mengontrol seluruh pemain karna sesaat seebelum permainan di mulai,Kris dengan seenaknya menunjuk Luhan sebagai Ketua Tim Wolf dan Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karnanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan ku eoh?"

"bukankah itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kau tidak bisa mendrible bola dengan benar?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

Oke Sehun akui ia sangat amat buruk dalam permainan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bola,entah itu permainan basket,tennis,ping pong dan lainnya. Intinya Sehun tidak bisa melakukan permainan apapun dengan menggunakan bola! "oke aku akui aku memang tidak bisa mendrible bola dengan baik. Tapi apa kau lupa bahwa aku berhasil mencetak skor sebanyak tiga kali selama permainan tadi?"

"kau hanya beruntung Oh Sehun"

"MWO?!"

"aku bilang kau hanya beruntung. Kau beruntung memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih makanya kau bisa mencetak skor tadi. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil Sehun ssi" Luhan menatap kearah lapangan basket yang di penuhi suara gemuruh kemenangan dari tim Growl karna berhasil mengalahkan timnya. **'ck mereka sangat berlebihan dalam hal merayakan kemenangan'** Luhan menggerutu dalam hati

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli" Sehun mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan. Mungkin dengan pergi ke toilet sebentar bisa menenangkan pikirannya karna namja rusa yang membuat harinya sangat tidak beraturan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"YAK! NEO EODISO?!" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun setelah melihat perdebatan mereka berdua tadi, dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karna hal itu dan mulai menyusul Sehun yang mulai menghilang dari pintu lapangan basket tersebut.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah mulai berdiri di kerumunan siswa yang berada di tim yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Kris yang melihat Sehun datang hanya dapat memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam karna sempat melihat perdebatan anatar Luhan dan Sehun sebelumnya. Dia benci jika melihat Luhan dibentak oleh bocah dinding seperti Sehun. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai mentap Luhan yang terduduk lesu di pinggir lapangan **'bocah dinding itu sungguh menyebalkan sekali ternyata'**

"yak! Kris... neo gwenchana?" Chen menepuk bahu Kris

"eum..nan gwenchana. Apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukan game kedua?" Kris menatap Suho dan Chen secara bergantian

"wae? Kau takut Luhan yang akan terpilih?" –Suho

Kris mengganguk untuk memberi jawaban kepada kedua sahabatnya. "menurutku game kedua sangat amat bodoh dan tidak berkualitas"

"ayolah Kris,ini hanya sebuah permainan. Lagi pula kesempatan Luhan hyung tepilih mungkin sekitar satu banding tiga ratus? Mungkin..." Kris menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar perkataan Chen barusan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong belanja kecil dari dalam bag yang bertuliskan 'EVIL GAME'. Semua orang yang berada disana masih setia melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan Kris. Didalam kantong belanja tersebut Kris lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil panjang berwarna kotak.

(O_o)

Semua orang termasuk Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di keluarkan Kris barusan. Kris menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melirik Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kris keluarkan dari dalam kotak hitam tadi. "ini adalah bahan yang akan kita gunakan untuk melakukan game kedua"

"MWO?!" Semua orang berteriak secara bersamaan dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar setelah menatap stick coklat dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari 17 centi berada di tangan kanan Kris saat ini. Ketika semua orang masih dalam posisinya masing-masing dengan menampilkan wajah terkejutnya,Chen dan Suho tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka saat ini. mereka berdua kini bahkan tertawa sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangan msing-masing.

"ANDWAE!"

"are you kidding me? Sonbaeniem!" Suho menatap salah satu yeoja yang baru saja bicara dengan tatapan datar. "tentu saja kami tidak bercanda. Lagi pula bukankah ini menyenangkan untuk dilakuakn?" Chen menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"OMO! ASJHDAKJSFHFHSDKJFHSKJ" mendadak suasana di lapangan basket menjadi tidak karuan dan lebih mirip seperti pasar Gwangjang yang terletak di Jongno. Beberapa siswa yang di domisili para yeoja kini mulai menghela menunduk lesu dan sepertinya mereka sudah menyerah dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sonbae evil mereka saat ini. lagi pula apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Menolak dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat? Teentu saja tidak!

Hening cukup lama...

Suho yang melihat bahwa keaadan mulai tenang dan damai kini mulai membuka mulutnya "Baiklah jika tidak ada yang protes lagi. Bagaimana jika kita mulai Papero Games nya? Otte?"

"..." tidak ada yang menjawwab bahkan saat ini mereka hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan dan situasi yang akan memanas sebentar lagi.

"terserah jika kalian mau menjawab atau tidak. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan aturan mainnya lagi karna sepertinya kalian semua sudah pasti mengetahuinya bukan?" Chen kembali menatap semua orang dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya

"Dari masing-masing tim akan kami panggil lima orang pasangan secara acak dengan menggunakan ini" Chen mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari dalam bag "EVIL GAME" dan menunjjukannya kepada semua orang. "ini adalah sebuah tabung takdir kematian kalian. Hahaha. Didalam setiap tabung sudah berisi masing-masing nama kalian dan tentu saja jika aku mengguncangkan tabung ini dan nama kalian keluar. Maka..." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya sendiri dan mulai menunjjukan smirknya.

"Kalian harus melakukan Papero Game ini"

**SKIP**

"Hhhhhhh..." entah sudah helaan nafas keberapa yang di keluarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan memasang wajah datar sekarang,sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengacak rambutnya,Baekhyun mengalami frustasi lebih tepatnya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang berada di depannya lalu sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pasangan mainnya nanti. Oh Sehun.

Dia tidak percaya setelah mendengar bahwa namanya berada dalam lima pasangan yang akan melakukan game konyol tersebut. Dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah nasibnya sangat amat buruk sekarang!. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dia bisa menahan amarahnya selama dua hari karna harus terus menerus disalahkan Sehun atas perbuatan yang seharusnya di tujukkan pada namja dinding tersebut. Kini Luhan diharuskan melakukan permainan konyol ini? Jangan bercanda!

Dengan resiko yang sangat amat besar bahwa dirinya mungkin saja akan *ehem* berciuman dengan namja berwajah datar tersebut tentu saja membuat Luhan semakin lemas. BagaimanA jika memang terjadi? Ayolah berpelukan dengan yeojachingu nya saja dia belum pernah, dan sekarang ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja hanya demi sebuah permainan yang berakibat pada berakhirnya ciuman pertamanya? Benar benar nasib buruk menurut Luhan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar,sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih menatap Kris yang berdiri dekat Chen seolah-olah Luhan ingin menikam Kris saat itu juga. Sadar akan tatapan membunuh yang di keluarkan Luhan,entah kenapa membuat kaki Kris bergerak mundur tanpa di perintah. Kris bahkan lebih memilih menatap kearah lainnya. Dia takut,sungguh!

Sehun berdecak dan mentap Suho "cepat mulai game konyol ini agar aku bisa cepat pulang"

"dia benar. Cepat mulai permainan bodoh yang kalian buat ini sekarang juga! Aku ingin cepat pulang dan membuat surat pindah dari sekolah konyol ini" Luhan berkata tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata yang ditujukkannya pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sambil membuka mulutnya atas apa yang baru saja di katakan Luhan.

"baiklah ini" Chen menyodorkan(?) stick coklat tersebut pada Sehun. dengan malasnya Sehun mengambilnya dan meletakkan sisi yang memiliki coklat di ujung bibirnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan. Yah...di harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan pulang kerumah pikirnya.

Luhan yang masih menatap tajam kearah Kris sontak terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya. Pandangan mereka sekali lagi bertemu. Luhan menatap bingung kearah Sehun yang mulai menyodorkan ujung stick lain yang tidak memiliki coklat kearahnya. Luhan mulai menggigit ujung stick tersebut. Dan kini giliran Sehun yang terkejut ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu sangat jelas terpampang didepan wajahnya**. 'Neomu kyeopta~' **itulah kata yang pertama kali dipikirkannya.

Hening...

"silahkan dimulai" Suho mengisyaratkan keduanya agar memulai memakan ujung stick masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit stick tersebut dan begitu pun juga dengan Luhan. Saat stick tersebut tersisa sekitar kurang lebih delapan centi meter. Seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang namja muncul entah dari mana dan tanpa sengaja menyengol atau lebih tepatnya menabrak Luhansaat itu.

**Cup~**

Berakhir sudah ciuman pertama Luhan

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

**Annyeong~ ai balik lagi bawa chapter 3 yang di update agak telat karna ini udah malem *deep bow***

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk chapter 3 ini? Apakah masih ada yang penasaran? Apakah para silent readers udah mau bertobat dan mereview ff ini? Karna kalau ai ditanya apakah ai baik-baik saja,maka jawabannya adalah tidak! Kenapa?**

**Karna ai sedih banget readersnim semua. Dari sekian banyaknya yang view ff ini kenapa masih ada aja yang gak mau ninggalin jejaknya? 600 orang itu gak sedikit loh~ tapi yang ngeriview cuman sedikit. Dan entah kenapa hal yang kayak gini ngebuat semangat ai turun buat nulis ff *nangis dipelukan Luhan***

**Terlebih lagi ai sedih karna Luhanie sakit dan gak bisa ikutan ke Thailand bareng exo member lainnya. Tapi…ya udahlah ai gak bakalan ngejudge para readers semua,karna bagaimana pun juga ai sangat berterimaksih kepada readers yang udah ngebaca ff ai.**

***deep bow***

**BIG THANKS TO : **kaihunhan , SayLu , lisnana1 , Hanhye won , luludeer2009 , , fanleona , .58 , hunhan mania , imeyyteukmin , hunhan shipper , Guest .

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi,okay? *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 4

**Cup~**

Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Keduanya membeku masih dalam posisi yang sama mungkin lebih tepatnya masih berciuman. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja tejadi Luhan menutup matanya. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya Luhan tersadar akan malapetaka tersebut, sontak ia langsung mendorong bahu Sehun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Masih berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dari hadapan Sehun. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk berfikir jernih atas apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Demi Tuhan apa yang...apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apakah dia baru saja mencium seorang namja? Seorang namja? Luhan menatap lantai kayu yang dipijakinya dengan tatapan kebingungan? Marah? Kesal? Entahlah yang pastinya ia ingin meledak sekarang. Apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk dari pada ini? dan sepertinya dugaan Luhan salah bahkan tanpa di sadarinya sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk bahkan lebih buruk baru saja akan terjadi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya...

...

**BRUK**

...

Sekarang.

"Jwosong hamnida sonbae" namja tersebut merintih kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kanannya akibat satu tinjuan yang dilayangkan oleh Kris. Terlihat sebercak darah bahkan kini mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir namja tersebut. Yup! Kris. Entah bagaimana bisa seorang Kris yang tadinya berada bersama Chen dan Suho kini dalam sekejap mata berada di samping Luhan dan baru saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah namja yang tanpa sengaja mendorong Luhan tadi sehingga ciuman TERKUTUK tersebut terjadi.

"NEO!" Kris menatap namja tersebut dari atas sampai bawah dan dapat terlihat bahwa kenginan memukul namja tersebut dan menambah pukulan lebih banyak sempat terbesit dibenaknya.

"enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Kris mentap tajam kearah namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut masih duduk tersungkur dihadapan Kris,sungguh ia sangat amat takut sekarang. Jangan kan menggerakkan kedua kakinya,menatap Kris saja ia tidak berani.

"kenapa kau masih disini,eoh? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi?!"

Namja tersebut berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri yang menyangkut(?) ditenggorokannya, dan sedetik kemudian menatap Kris heran dan mengganguk "Eh?...Ne sonbae"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan masih membeku dan menutup erat kedua matanya. Ia masih mencoba mencari sebuah kebenaran dan sebuah kepastian bahwa yang barusan terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi konyol dan sangat amat buruk yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sebuah tangan. Tidak,mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang kini memeluknya dengan erat. Lengan tersebut tidak tinggal diam disitu saja,bahkan tangan tersebut kini mengusap lembut punggung Luhan,mencoba menyatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Kris,bukan?.

"hey lu...neo gwenchana?"

Luhan membuka matanya sesaat setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membalas pelukan Kris sekarang. Untuk seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertama bahkan harga diri nya sebagai seorang namja bisa dibilang memeluk seseorang merupakan hal terbaik untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Kris...aku...aku..."

"Ssshh...gwenchana Lu...gwenchana" Kris masih menenangkan Luhan. Menggumamkan kata-kata manis yang masih setia ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan namja rusa tersebut saat mereka berdua masih kecil. Bahkan memori tersebut masih melekat di otaknya,bagaimana Luhan yang merupakan seorang namja mungil terjatuh karna terlalu cepat berlari,Kris menolongnya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang Kris melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi diam dan masih dalam keadaan memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Bahkan namja dingin itu kini telah sukses membuat beberapa murid yeoja disana memekik dalam hati dan sedikit...terharu? Entahlah mengigat bahwa Kris merupakan seseorang yang dingin ternyata memiliki sisi romantis entah mengapa berhasil membuat pikiran mereka teralihkan dari kejadian 'ciuman mendadak' yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Dirasa sudah cukup Kris lah yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Sementara Luhan, Ia masih shock dan lebih memilih memandang lurus kedepan,pikirannya kosong sekarang. Ia masih memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang kini menyentuh bibirnya dengan menggunakan kedua ibu jari jempol yang bertujuan untuk menghapus jejak bibir namja sialan yang telah merenggut ciuman pertama Luhan yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

Ya! ciuman itu seharusnya untuk Kris setidaknya ia sudah sering memikirkan hal tersebut. Memikirkan rencananya yang sudah lama ia dambakan sejak dulu. Berlibur ke Lotte World. Menyatakan perasaannya selama ini. Kemudian Luhan menerimannya. Menikmati harinya bersama Luhan kemudian untuk penutupnya adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Indah bukan? Namun kenyataannya ia harus menggubur semua itu. Kris tersenyum miris mengigat hal tersebut.

Kris masih membersihkan bibir Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang yang baru saja tersadar dari shock yang baru saja dialaminya kini menatap tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Oh ayolah,Setelah diserang secara mendadak mengapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini?

Sehun masih terus berdiam diri. Ia berfikir setelah serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Luhan dengan bibir mungil manisnya itu mengapa namja itu dengan seenaknya malah berduaan dengan Kris?. Tunggu! Bibir mungil manis? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Ia diserang bukan? Bukankah itu jelas merupakan sebuah serangan? Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan bahawa bibir Luhan sangat manis?

Tapi... bukankah ia yang memakan bagian coklat stick tersebut? Tapi kenapa justru bibir Luhan yang terasa manis menyapa bibirnya? Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki bibir yang...errrrr...entahlah...sepertinya ia mulai gila.

Tapi sebanyak mungkin ia menyangkalnya entah mengapa membuat dirinya semakin membenci keduanya.

Luhan? Tentu saja ia membenci namja rusa itu sejak namja itu melemparkan sejumlah uang kewajahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan...Kris? Oh ayolah,ia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membenci namja tersebut. Bagaimana jika ia cemburu karna Kris mendekati Luhan? Sehun menggelengkan kepala sesaat setelah menyadari kekonyolan yang dibuat otaknya karna berhasil mengecoh(?) dirinya untuk cemburu kepada Kris karna Luhan? Hah! Yang benar saja! Sudah cukup namja itu membuatnya kesal kini dia harus dihadapkan dengan kecemburuan? Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK!

Sehun berjalan mendekati keduanya dan berada tepat di tengah keduanya. Merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi,kini Sehun mulai kesal dengan keduanya.** 'tidak bisakah mereka berhenti untuk sejenak saja?' **Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan menatap namja rusa yang baru saja menciumnya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini masih berdiam menatap lurus kedepan seakan-akan hal tersebut lebih menarik dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun tidak tahan lagi sekarang.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun merutuki tangannya sendiri karna ia sekarang tengah menarik lengan Luhan untuk menjauh dari Kris dan mengehentikan acara 'mari membersihkan mulut Luhan yang baru saja di cium namja sialan'.

"apa mau mu namja dinding?" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang menggengam erat lengannya,ia bersyukur bahwa itu berhasil menghentikan tindakan Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan membawa dirinya keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah menciumku"

"MWO?! Kau bercandakan?" Luhan berteriak dan membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar kemudian meyipitkan kedua matanya "Wae? Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau baru saja menciumku,kau tidak ingat?"

"kau pikir aku suka berbuat hal seperti itu?"

Bagaimana bisa namja dinding ini berpikir bahwa Luhan sengaja menciumnya? Bahkan jika suatu saat ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit seperti kehilangan boneka bambi kesayangannya atau dicium Sehun,maka Luhan lebih memilih melepaskan boneka bambi tersebut. Ani! Luhan akan langsung membuangnya keluar jendela sesaat ia harus dihadapkan oleh pilihan itu.

"kupikir kau menikmatinya. Tunggu! Sepertinya kau memang menikmatinya. Bahkan kau hanya diam saja saat namja tiang itu menyentuh bibirmu,kau juga ingin dicium olehnya?"

"Mworago?" Luhan sangat kesal sekarang ia mengeraskan rahang bawahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. **'menikmati? Cih...bagaimana bisa aku menikmati mencium seorang namja?'**

"wae? Apakah perkataan ku benar?"

" . Sehun-ssi" Luhan menekankan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya pada Sehun.

"Geojitmal! Kau jelas sangat ingin dicium oleh namja tiang itu"

"neo saramin ge matni? Apakah kau manusia? Geumanhae! Berhenti mengatakan hal itu Sehun-ssi! Aku sudah cukup kesal hari ini,jadi kuharap kau berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu"

"mengatakan apa? Mengatakan bahwa kau sangat ingin mencium namja itu, atau-"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat seseorang mencengkram bahu kanan nya sangat erat dan mendapati Kris lah yang melakukannya.

"jangan menggangunya bocah,wajah mu sudah cukup tampan. Jangan mengharapkan bahwa aku akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajahmu itu karna jika itu terjadi bisa saja kau tidak bisa turun sekolah esok harinya" Kris menatap datar kepada Sehun. Begitu pun sebaliknya

"wae? Aku tidak menggangunya sonbaenim, dia yang menyerangku duluan kau tidak melihatnya?" sepertinya Sehun memang tidak pernah peduli dengan sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa melukai dirinya. Lihatlah dia sekarang, bahkan setelah di ancam secara tidak langsung oleh Kris,namja poker face itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Kris mengembangkan sebuah senyuman mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah smirk evil yang selalu ia tujukan kepada setiap orang yang mencari masalah dengannya "dengarkan aku bocah! Dia tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Jeongmal?!"

"Keurom! Itu hanya sebuah ciuman,ani...itu bahkan hanya malapetaka! Jika dilihat yang paling dirugikan adalah aku, jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi Sehun-ssi" Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keduanya sontak bersuara. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Hari ini merupakan hari buruk.

"Kurae! Itu hanya ciuman tanpa ada perasaan apapun didalamnya,bahkan semua orang bisa melakukan sebuah kesalahan seperti halnya ciuman tadi. Wae? Wae Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya?" Kris mendadak menarik lengan Luhan dan memegang kedua pipi namja tersebut dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya kearah Luhan. Biarlah kelak atau mungkin beberapa menit kedepan Luhan akan memukul dirinya habis-habisan atau mungkin bahakan membunuhnya.

**Cup~ **

(O_o)

**Cup~ **

**Cup~**

**Cup~**

Kris berhenti sejenak dan menatap wajah Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Terbesit sebuah soundtrack lagu kesukaannya mengalun indah ditelinganya saat ini juga. Bahkan alunan musik itu semakin membawanya semakin dalam dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencium bibir Luhan.

**'****Dalam ruang dimana kenangan-kenangan kita tertinggal. Bahkan dalam kehangatan yang tertinggal hanya di ujung jariku aku masih berharap kau tetap bersamaku Lu.' **Kris mengatakan hal tersebut sesaat setelah ciuman ke enam atau mungkin ketujuh kalinya yang dilayangkannya untuk Luhan

**Cup~**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Awalnya Sehun hanya menatap datar atas apa yang dilakukan Kris. Tapi entah mengapa ketika ciuman terkutuk itu tidak berhenti Sehun merasa kesal dan mengalihkan arah pandangnya kelain arah.

Entahlah ia juga tidak tau akan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya saat ini. Tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari secara refleks membenci hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kris terlebih lagi namja sialan tersebut masih terus mencium Luhan. Hal ini bahakan membuat rasa benci tersebut makin membesar ketika ciuman kecil tersebut makin banyak dan... tidak berhenti.

**Cup~**

Luhan membeku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ani! Dia bahkan ingin mencari sebilah pisau dan menusuk jantungnya agar berhenti sekarang juga. Ia sungguh sudah cukup muak dengan dicium oleh seorang namja dinding. Tapi kini Kris harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun barusan?

Dan jika ia dan Sehun melakukannya karna kesalahan,sekarang apa alasan Kris menciumnya? Luhan masih memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan buruk serta alasan mengapa Kris menciumnya barusan. Bahkan kini ia kembali kedunianya dan memandang lurus kedepan untuk kesekiann kalinya.

"kau sudah lihat kan Sehun-ssi? Ciuman yang terjadi denganmu dan Luhan tidak berarti apapun. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak harus memikirkan hal tersebut dan tidak perlu repot meminta pertanggung jawabannya,Arrachi? Ini bahkan hanya sebuah ciuman tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Benarkan Lu?"

Luhan tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Kris dengan jelas karna otaknya sudah penuh dengan beberapa kenyataan seperti dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang namja. Jangan lupakan bahwa Kris menciumnya juga,bahkan lebih banyak. Dia masih seorang namja bukan? Karna otaknya masih belum sadar sempurna,Luhan memilih menggangukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

Kris tersenyum melihat hal tersebut dan mulai menyeret Luhan pergi untuk keluar dari lapangan tersebut,meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya diam dan memandang sendu kearah punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Ia tidak peduli dengan ciuman itu lagi dan berfikir bahwa hari ini hanyalah salah satu hari tidak menyenangkan yang selalu dialaminya. Ia mencoba menyangkal semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan menghapusnya dari otaknya yang kini mulai berfikir tidak waras.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan hampir membuat Luhan jatuh dari meja makan mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih parah lagi,namja bermata bulat itu bahkan dengan suksesnya jatuh akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat amat menggangu.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia seorang Baekhyun ingat? Akan tetapi hari ini teriakannya semakin parah dan sangat amat menggangu ketenangan telinga bahkan otak Luhan yang masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi siang.

Kejadian dimana ia dan Kris ...entahlah.

Bagaimana cara namja bernama Kris itu menciumnya,bahkan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Kris bahwa itu hanya sebuah pengalihan agar Sehun berhenti menggangu dirinya. Luhan tetap tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kris menciumnya berkali-kali hanya untuk sebuah pengalihan? Bukan kah Kris straight sama seperti dirinya?

Argumen Luhan bahkan semakin terlihat jelas ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Kris tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Otaknya mungkin tidak waras saat itu,tapi bukan berarti ia tidak melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah Kris. Ia tidak buta! Bahkan setelah mengantar Luhan layaknya seorang yeoja,Kris masih setia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya selama dupuluh menit lebih. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tau? Karna pada saat ia ingin membeli bahan makanan yang di titahkan oleh Baekhyun,ia melihat Kris masih setia di tempat yang sama,dengan senyum yang sama bahkan dengan tatapan yang sama.

"aish...hyung!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya sekali lagi atas apa yang diperbuat Luhan. Ia sedari tadi seperti halnya bayangan yang tidak dilihat oleh Luhan.

"wae Baekhyun-ah? Kau ingin menambah kimchi mu lagi?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak bisakah ia lenyap sekarang dari muka bumi ini? Ia tidak di perdulikan oleh Luhan hyungnya sedari tadi,bagaimana bisa ia bertahan? Baekhyun masih merutuki Luhan dalam hatinya. Sementara Luhan dengan wajah innocent nya kini mulai memakan kimchinya dengan lahap setelah memberi beberapa nasi tambahan ke mangkuknya. -_-

"jebal hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti makan sebentar? Eoh?"

Luahn tidak mengerti dan mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak paham dengan kelakuan Baekhyun sekarang. Karna ia masih ingin menyelamatkan telinganya sendiri dari ketulian yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Ia menurut dan mulai meletakkan sumpitnya dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.  
>"Arrasoe..arrasoe..nah ada apa?"<p>

"ada apa? Kau barusan bertanya ada apa? Jadi selama lima belas menit terakhir ini kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan hyung? Neo napeun namja!"  
>"Baekhyun ah~ bisakah kau berhenti? Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari Kyungsoo,jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Jadi ada apa?"<p>

"aku tidak cerewet hyung,bahkan meskipun seluruh orang menganggap kau sosok yang tidak peduli dan terkesan cuek kepada semua orang,kau tetap saja lebih cerewet dari pada aku. Keunde hyung, kau beruntung karna berada di posisi kedua. Dan jika kau bertanya siapa yang berada di posisi atas,tentu saja aku akan menjawab BAEKHYUN" Kyungsoo melanjutkan melahap semua makananya tanpa memperdulikan death glare yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"NEO?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya atas apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo,namja bulat itu benar benar membuatnya kesal sekarang.

"STOP IT!" suara Luhan barusan berhasil menghentikan kelakuan kedua dongsaeng nya yang sebentar lagi akan memulai sebuah pertarungan.

Merasa bahwa hyung nya mungkin saja akan membuat dirinya dimarahi habisa habisan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih meletakkan kembal sendok sup nya yang tadinya ingin ia lemparkan kewajah mungil Baekhyun. Begitupun juga Baekhyun, namja mungil tersebut lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan meletakkan kursi yang tadinya juga ingin ia lemparkan kewajah Kyungsoo.

"nah...jadi kau tadi ingin membahas apa Baekhyun ah?" Luhan kini mentap Baekhyun sambil menahan kedua dagunya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Luhan sekarang. **'Mood nya cepat sekali berubah' **-Baekhyun

"kau menyukainya hyung?" Baekhyun langung menyerang Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Luhan sangat membinggungkan.

"nugu?"

"Kris...apa kau menyukainya? Karna sepertinya ia menyukaimu"

"Baekhyun ah bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa itu tidak mungkin? Apakah kau masih mengigat luka yang kutunjukkan padamu?"

Baekhyun mengganguk,begitupun juga Kyungsoo. Bagaimana hubungan antara Luhan dan Kris sesungguhnya mereka tidak tau pasti. Keduanya sangat penasaran sekarang.

**SKIP TIME**

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Entah mengapa cerita Luhan membuat keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum sekaligus merasakan sakit yang sangat amat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dada seperti tersayat sebilah pisau yang tumpul dan pisau tersebut terus menusuk dan dadamu berulang kali.

"tanpa di sadari atau tidak Kris adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk bersandar saat itu. Bahkan saat ia menawarkan sebuah pertemanan dengan cara yang tidak biasanya dilakukan seseorang, tapi entah mengapa itu membuat ku lebih nyaman dan mungkin lebih tepatnya aman." Luhan tersenyum menggigat masa lalunya bersama Kris tiga tahun yang lalu yang bahakan sampai sekarang tetap di ingat Luhan.

"keunde hyung,apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa tatapan matanya mengisyartakan sebuah kasih sayang?" Kyungsoo memandang Luhan lekat dan berharap bahwa hyung nya mengerti akan apa yang ia maksudkan barusan. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Kris menyukai hyung nya? Tapi kenapa Luhan belum menyadarinya? Kyungsoo sungguh sangat berharap bahwa Luhan juga berfikir bahwa Kris menyukai dirinya.

"neo pabbo...tentu saja aku menyadarinya Kyungsoo ah! Dia bahkan terlalu menyayangiku layaknya saudara kandungnya. Tapi...yah...setidaknya itu yang pernah dikatakannya tiga tahun lalu."

Kyungsoo menghantupkan kepalanya sendiri kemeja makan dan meggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya terlahir dengan kebodohan yang sangat amat kental melekat di otaknya? "Lupakan hyung"

Baekhyun mentap Kyungsoo kasihan."Hhhhh...Kurae. mari kita lupakan saja semuanya hyung. Jika kupikir sepertinya otakmu sangat amat sulit mencerna semua hal yang ada di sekitarmu"

Luhan mengidikan bahunya tidak peduli dan mulai melanjutkan memakan kimchi nya dengan sebuah semangat membara.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kim songsaniem kini berdiri di depan papan tulis dan memandang semua murid dengan tatapan datar. Ia masih tetap memperhatikan murid yang ada disana dengan tajam dan cukup membuat beberapa siswa membeku dengan sendirinya. Guru tersebut memang memiliki wajah tampan,kulit seputih susu,tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki kharisma yang sangat kuat.

Akan tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa guru tersebutlah yang merencanakan acara penerimaan siswa baru yang diadakan di SM High School. Semua orang yang ada disana menunduk lesu. Bagaimana tidak? hal seperti ini membuat beberapa murid ketakutan dan ingin menyelamatkan diri dari tatapan tajam guru tersebut. Game konyol,evil bag,papero games,bahkan semuanya merupakan hasil karnyanya sendiri dan hal tersebut sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal demi suksesnya acara penerimaan siswa baru tersebut.

"aku tau kalian pasti sangat membenciku" guru berparas tampan tersebut menatap Luhan dan Sehun, ia kemudian tersenyum mendapati bahwa kedua namja tersebut hanya menampakkan poker face di masing-masing wajah mereka.

**'****tentu saja aku sangat membencimu'** –Luhan merutuki guru tersebut dalam hati.

"tapi tenang saja,karna dua hari kedepan merupakan hari terakhir acara ini"

**'****JINJJA?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'**-Kyungsoo meneriakkan hal tersebut dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang berada disamping kiri dan sontak kebingungan karna Baekhyun kini tengah mengusap setitik benda cair yang mengalir di sudut mata namja tersebut. Tunggu! Apakah dia baru saja menangis?

Tersadar bahwa yang dipikirkannya sepenuhnya benar,Kyungsoo langsung menatap kedepan seperti semula. Baekhyun sungguh amat berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan hal seperti ini. ia tau bahwa namja mungil tersebut sudah cukup tersiksa dalam beberapa hari mengikuti acara konyol ini. tapi sungguh apakah ia harus menangis karna mendapat kabar bahwa acara ini akan berakhir? Oh ayolah,bisakah ia tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"karna dua hari kedepan kalian harus melakukan sedikit pertunjukkan musik dihadapanku"

Perkataan Kim songsaniem tersebut membuat semua murid memandang guru tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. **'Pertunjukkan musik? Apakah guru sialan ini menginginkan semua orang untuk bernyanyi dan bermain musik?' –**Chanyeol masih bertanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dilakukan guru yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"aku ingin kalian bernyanyi dan memainkan sedikit instrumen musik,mudah bukan? Dan aku harap kalian melaksanakan hal ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Yah...karna jika kalian mengecewakan indra pendengaran dan penglihatanku,maka kalian akan mengikuti kegiatan ini selama satu minggu lagi kedepan. Dan tentu saja...Seorang diri tanpa bantuan orang lain"

Semua orang meneguk salivanya masing-masing atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kim songsaniem. Menggulang? Apakah ada hukuman terbaik yang bisa dilakukan selain mengulang dan harus mengikuti acara konyol ini selama seminggu ini kedepan?

"ah camkkan... Aku lupa memberitau bahwa sebenarnya pertunjukkan musik ini bisa kalian lakukan secara tunggal dan berpasangan,dan pertunjukan musik ini memiliki tema dan genre musik berbeda sesuai pilihan kalian masing-masing yang di tentukan secara acak oleh tabung kematian." Smirk evil kini muncul diwajah guru tampan tersebut setelah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan semua muridnya.

Kim songsaniem sekarang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya,dan hal tersebut tentu saja bisa di tebak oleh semua orang. 'Tabung Kematian'. Yup! Tabung kematian itu kini bahkan telah bervolusi menjadi berwarna hitam dan terlihat sebuah stiker tenggkorak berserakan di mana-mana.

"kalian bisa maju dan menggambil kertas yang berada di dalam tabung ini. Didalam kertas itu kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah tulisan yang mengatakan kalian akan bernyanyi secara tunggal atau berpasangan. Dan jika kalian sedikit beruntung dan mendapatkan kata 'tunggal',kalian bisa melihat tema musik kalian di bawah kata tunggal tersebut." Kim songsaniem berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas,kemudian melanjutkan perkataannnya.

"dan jika kalian memiliki nasib dan dihadapkan dengan kata 'berpasangan'. Maka aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk berdiri terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan pasangan kalian nanti yang bernasib sama karna mendapatkan 'kata berpasangan'. Arrachi?"

Semua menggaguk mengerti dan secara perlahan satu persatu dari mereka semua maju untuk mengambil kertas yang berada di dalam 'Tabung Kematian'

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang ke jendela luar sekolahnya setelah mendapatkan kata 'tunggal' yang berada di kertas yang di ambilnya. Entahlah sepertinya dewi fortuna ingin sedikit berbaik hati dengannya hari ini. Akan tetapi hal yang membuatnya bingung kini adalah kata kedua yang berada di bawah kata tunggal yaitu kata 'Old Song and Love' yang merupakan tema yang harus ia nyanyikan nantinya.

Old Song and Love? Lagu lama dan cinta? Apakah ia harus menyanyikan lagu lama yang berunsur percintaaan? Yah sepertinya memang benar adanya,lalu apa yang harus ia nyanyikan? Luhan masih berfikir keras sambil menatap keluar jendela.

**BRAK**

Luhan tidak menggubris suara berisik yang berasal dari arah meja Baekhyun. Yah...tentu saja namja mungil tersebut sedang kesal saat ini,Luhan dapat memakluminya. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun. Namja tersebut mendapatkan kesialannya hari ini.

Setelah mendapatkan kata 'berpasangan' dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk berdiri di depan kelas,namja tersebut harus menunggu namanya diacak kembali di tabung kematian bersama nama lain yang bernasib sama karna mendapatkan kata 'berpasangan'

Setelah anak lain mendapatkan pasangan pertunjukan musiknya. Kini hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dan menjadikan keduanya sebagai pasangan terakhir. Dan hal ini tentu saja merupakan malapetaka besar yang harus dihadapi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"bukankah sudah kubilang seharusnya aku saja yang mengambil tema kita? Tapi kenapa kau yang mengambilnya? Eoh?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan namja mungil tersebut dan memandang tajam kearahnya

"cih...kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil kertas tema yang akan menentukan nasib ku bernyanyi untuk dua hari yang akan datang?" Baekhyun meninggikan suranya dan beruntung bahwa sekarang merupakan jam istirahat dan tidak akan menggangu karna dikelas tersebut anya menyisakan beberapa orang yang tinggal karna terlalu malas untuk berburu makanan.

"apakah kau pikir kau bisa bernyanyi namja mungil?"

"lalu? Apakah kau pikir kau juga bisa bernyanyi dengan suara berat mu itu?"

"tentu saja aku bisa!"

"well begitu pun aku!"

"jeongmalyo?"

"Kurae!"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Jika biasanya Luhan akan datang dengan wajah yang muram dan terkesan cuek dengan semua hal yang ada disekelilingnya. Hari ini untuk yang pertama kalinya selama menginjakkan kaki di SM High School ia tidak merasakan hal itu,bahkan hari ini meskipun mendengar omelan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat sarapan pagi. Ia masih bisa berjalan santai sepanjang koridor SM High School.

Luhan masih berjalan sepanjang koridor sambil membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna biru gelap yang berisi sebuah gitar kesayangannya yang khusus ia siapkan untuk hari ini. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide ingin membawakan lagu apa nantinya,kini Luhan tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum karna merasa bahwa idenya merupakan salah satu ide terbaik sepanjang masa. Dan dengan latihan yang ia lakukan selama dua hari ini entah mengapa membuat dirinya menjadi besar kepala dan terkesan terlalu pede.

Yah dia mengakui bahwa idenya sangatlah bangus dan terkesan sangat keren,menurutnya. Bahkan ia sudah mengetahui bahwa ide nya tersebut sangat amat pas dalam membawakan lagu yang bertemakan "Old Song and Love". Luhan tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan dihukum dan tidak harus bernasib sial untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah cukup lelah,untuk itu ia mengusahakan sebaik mungkin memenuhi keinginan guru keparat itu dan semoga ide nya tidak akan berakhir tragis.

"hyung berhenti tersenyum seperti itu,kau membuat ku khawatir" Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Luhan,mengisyaratkan bahwa Luhan sangat amat mengerikan saat ini apalagi dengan smirk evilnya.

"aigoo~ tenang saja Kyungsoo ah. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi pula kemungkinannya kita tidak akan dihukum bukan? Justru yang perlu kau khwatirkan adalah..." Luhan melirik seseorang dibelakang mereka berdua, seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang namja yang mirip seperti zombie sedang menunduk lesu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"...Baekhyun. Kau harus lebih mengkwatirkan Baekhyun karna dia sama sekali tidak punya persiapan untuk hari ini" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sontak saja Luhan menggaguk memberi jawaban setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mengeti makasudnya.

"namja tiang listrik itu sangat amat menyebalkan Kyungsoo ah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dia ajak bekerja sama,bahkan ketika kami baru memulai ingin latihan bersama untuk mengsukseskan pertunjukkan musik ini ia langsung bertingkah!sungguh sangat amat menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Oke Kyungsoo akui Baekhyun sangat amat terlihat menyeramkan sekarang. Merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin akan menjadi salah satu koban seorang Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jalan aman dengan diam dan mendengar omelan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa aku akan lolos dari hukuman Kim songsaniem hyung? Kemarin saja saat aku ingin mengusulkan sebuah lagu yang bagus dan sangat cocok dengan tema kami,namja listrik itu sama sekali tidak ingin membawakan lagu tersebut. dan saat aku bertanya apakah dia bisa bermain musik,dia berkata bahwa ia harus menambahkan sedikit rap kedalam lagu yang akan kami bawakan." Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai melanjutkan.

"Oh! Dan jangan lupakan saat aku baru memulai bernyanyi dia malah mengambil handphone terkutuknya dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. And finally here I am right now! Tanpa persiapan! Tanpa latihan! Dan masih belum tau ingin menyanyikan apa! Aish...jinjja! Aku ingin meledak sekarang hyung" dan ledakan kemarahan Baekhyun pun akhirnya keluar seutuhnya tanpa menyisakkan satu kata terlewatkan. Alhasil ini membuat Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya -_-

"gwenchana Baekhyun ah...kau pasti bisa,bukankah tema mu hanya tentang cinta saja? Menurutku itu adalah hal yang mudah mengigat bahwa hampir semua lagu yang ada didunia bertemakan cinta"

Baekhyun mengganguk setuju atas apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Bukankah memang lagu yang berada di dunia hampir semuanya bertemakan cinta? Kenapa ia harus direpotkan? Sebuah ide kini tertanam erat di benaknya. Hohoho kali ini ia tidak boleh terkena hukuman sialan dari guru tersebut.

Dan seketika saat sudah memasuki kelas ia langsung berdiri didepan meja namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut. "kau bisa bermain gitar?" Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Dan namja tersebut mengganguk memberi jawaban.

"kita akan membawakan lagu yang sudah kupilih. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengikuti nya dengan menggunakan gitar. Dan jika kau ingin menambahakan sebuah rap atau apalah,aku sarankan .HAL ITU. Arrachi?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya sendiri karna melihat sebuah kilatan menyeramkan dari mata namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya. Entah mengapa namja mungil ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya,pikir nya. Chanyeol mengganguk sebagai jawaban. Bukan karna ia takut,ia hanya lebih memilih jalan aman karna sebenarnya kejadian kemarin merupakan kesalahannya karna meninggalkan Baekhyun di sesi latihan mereka.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kim songsaniem sekarang sedang mimilih kertas yang berada di dalam tabung kematian dan bertujuan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membawakan lagu pertama mereka di hadapannya. Setelah mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut,kini ia tersenyum dan memandang semua muridnya.

"baiklah mari kita mulai. Dan orang yang pertama akan bernyanyi adalah..."

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun"

Tanpa persiapan dan tanpa latihan Baekhyun maju kedepan dan menarik dua buah kursi untuk didukinya nanti. Semntara Baekhun masih disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya memindahkan kursi,Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam didepan dan memperhatikan namja mungil tersebut. Entah bagaimana bisa,kini Baekhyun sedang memegang gitar dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol

"kau dapat dari mana? Apakah kau mencurinya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa namja ini memiliki sebuah gitar? Bukannkah tadi pagi hanya Luhan yang membawa gitar? Apakah gitar ini milik namja rusa itu?

"aku meminjamnya dari ruang musik. Wae? Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa bermain gitar"

Chanyeol berdecak "tentu saja aku bisa! Cepat duduk di kursi mu dan cepat katakan lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik"

Baekhyun tentu saja merasa kesal sekarang,akan tetapi ia menahannya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membisikkan lagu yang ingin ia bawakan ke telinga Chanyeol dengan susah payah mengingat bahwa tinggi badannya yang bisa di bilang sangat amat pendek sementara namja yang ada dihadapannya memiliki tinggi yang berlebihan.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi yang disiapkan Baekhyun dan menghadap ke arah semua murid. Chanyeol bahkan sudah selesai menyetel gitarnya,dan menatap Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah siap. "kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun memastikan,dan setelah mendapat anggukan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mulai mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bernyanyi.

_I do believe all the love you give_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar kewajah namja yang ada disampingnya setelah mendengar suara yang sangat amat merdu menyapa indra pendegarannya, ia masih memandang sambil terus memetik gitar yang ada ditanggannya.

_All of the things you do_

_Love you, Love you..._

_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry_

_I wouldn't leave,wanna keep you near_

_Cause I feel the same way too_

_Love you, Love you..._

_Wan't you to know that I'm with you_

_..._

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_So, I want to be my lady_

_You've got to understand my love..._

_..._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

_..._

_I will love you and love you and love you _

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_So, I want to be my lady_

_You've got to understand my love..._

_..._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

_... _

"Khamshamida" -Baekhyun

Chanyeol membeku dan tertegun. Kini Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan arah pandangnya setelah mendengar namja mungil yang ada disampingnya bernyanyi. Suara yang di keluarkan Baekhyun bahakan mungkin merupakan salah satu suara yang akan selalu diingatnya. Mengigat bagaimana suara tersebut mampu membuatnya membeku sambil bermain gitar. Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan normal sekarang.

Deg..deg..deg...

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam setelah melirik Kai yang tidak ingin memandang kearahnya. Ia tau namja tersebut membencinya setelah kejadian saat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Namja tersebut bahkan kini lebih meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju toilet, menghindar. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris dan mulai bernyanyi membawakan lagu 'Heart Demage' by Navi. Sesuai dengan temanya bahakan kisahnya pun hampir bernasaib sama dengan lagu yang di bawakannya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa mungkin saja...mungkin. Kai tidak mengigatnya. Tapi jebal! Jangan biarkan namja tan tersebut mengigatnya. Jangan!

Setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagu yang dibawakannya tentu saja dengan tingkat kesuksesan yang mendekati sempurna. Beberapa anak mulai maju dan menyanyikan lagu dengan tema yang tentunya berbeda. Termasuk namja dingin dan terkesan mirip seperti dinding,menurut Luhan tentunnya.

Jika ada orang di dunia yang membawakan lagu bertemakan persahabatan dengan ekspresi datar,maka orang tersebut adalah Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa namja tersebut membawakan lagu bertemakan persahabatan tanpa ekspresi dan hanya menunjukkan poker face andalannya? Tidak hanya itu dengan ekspresi datar seorang Oh Sehun bahkan sempat melupakan beberapa lirik dari lagu tersebut. Dan sungguh yang membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main adalah sebuah suar tepuk tangan yang dilakukan oleh satu orang yang ada dikelas tersebut,yaitu tepuk tangan yang berasal dari Kim songsangniem

"Wahhh~ Neo daebak! Sehun Jjang!" Kim songsaniem menepuk punggung Sehun sambil melayangkan beberapa pujian yang terkesan sangat aneh sebenarnya. Sehun menyipitkan matanya memandang sosok yang masih setia menepuk pundaknya.

**'****ada apa sebenarnya dengan guru sialan ini'**-Chanyeol

**'****apa indara pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik?'** –Kai

"Wah neo daebak~ kau adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membawakan lagu itu tanpa ekspresi"

**'****Tunggu dulu! Berarti ada sesorang yang pernah membawakan lagu ini tanpa ekspresi? Nugu? Apa ayah Sehun pernah bersekolah disini sebelumnya?'**-Baekhyun

"daebak! Ternyata aku punya penerus dalam hal membawakan lagu dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi."

Semua orang menahan tawanya masing masing. Bahkan Luhan mencubit dirinya agar suara tawanya tidak keluar sekarang juga. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membawakan sebuah lagu tanpa ekspresi. Hahahaha

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan sedang mengeluarkan sebuah gitar yang sedari tadi di bawanya dari dalam tas yang berwarna biru gelap. Luhan memandang gitar tersebut sebentar dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis. Gitar itu memiliki warna dasar putih akan tetapi gitar tersebut memiliki begitu banyak coret coretan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Disudut gitar tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan yang mirip seperti tulisan cakar ayam,sepertinya tulisan tersebut di tulis oleh anak kecil,entahlah tidak ada yang tau apa arti tulisannya karna pada dasarnya tulisan terrsebut di tulis dalam bahasa cina yang tidak rapi.

Luhan berdiam sejenak dan mengeluarkan iphone yang ia miliki dari saku seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengetikkan sebuah nama atau mungkin mencari sebuah nama yang ada di kontak iphone nya tersebut. Namja tersebut kini tampak kesal sepertinya karana sedari tadi orang yang ingin dia telphone tidak kunjung mengangkat telphonenya.

Sehun melihat semua yang dilakukan Luhan saat pertama kali Luhan berada di depan sampai saat ini Luhan mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan menggunakan iphone nya tersebut. **'apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan namja rusa ini?' **–Sehun menatap datar dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan begitupun juga semua orang termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"kau siap?" luhan bertanya kepada seseorang yang selama ini ia nantikan untuk menjawab telphonenya tersebut.

"..." Luhan tersenyum dan mengganguk setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang tersebut. ia lalu menyetel iphone nya ke mode loadspeaker. Memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas kemudian mengetikkan sebuah alunan musik dengan menggunakan gitar putihnya.

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

Annyeong~ ai datang bawa chapter 4 *muter lagu 365"

Apakah ada yang merindukan ai? Gak ada? Okay ai gak papa kok -_-

Oke pertama ai minta maaf banget karna update tidak dalam waktu yang udah ai tetapkan sebelumnya. Katanya empat hari sekali eh ini udah hampir seminggu gak updet-updet *dibakar sama reader*

Ai minta maaf banget soal keterlambatan ini *bow 100 kali* jadi sebenernnya ai udah mau update chapter empat semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi begitu ai mau updet, ai mendapat PM dari salah satu author yang isinya sungguh sangat amat mengejutkan dan ngebuat ai sedih tingkat ujian nasional.

Author itu cerita ke ai kalau ff ini (I Understand...I Just Don't Care) dianggap merupakan kepunyaan author tersebut. bingung? Sama! Ai awalnya sempet bingung,apa maksudnya? Jadi ai ngebales dan author itu cerita kalau temen temennya ngadain sebuah taruhan sama author itu. Nah kata author itu taruhannya adalah temen-temen author itu harus menemukan ff yang di tulis author tersebut.

Nah terus? Entah bagaimana ceritanya ai juga gak diceritain secara detail sama author itu,temen temennya mengira bahwa ff ini adalah punya author itu,padahal author itu udah bilang bukan sama mereka. Tapi mereka tetep ngotot dan author itu sedih banget. Awalnya ai bingung dan memberanikan diri buat nanya nama asli author itu demi memastikan apakah namanya sama ? Dan INI BENER BENER SEBUAH KEBETULAN! Yah! Jadi tanpa disangka sangka ternyata author itu memiliki nama asli hampir mendekati sama kaya user name ff ai. Ai bener bener terkejut bukan main dan sedikit tersanjung sebenernya karna kenyataan ini

Kenapa ai tersanjung? Jadi sebenarnya ai kenal sama author itu readernim. Bukan dalam kehidupan nyata tentunya. Ai sebenernya suka ngebaca ff yang dia buat dan ai akuin ai nyontek dikit kata-kata warning kepunyaan author itu. kata warning yang ini reader nim

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

Kenapa ai nyontek? Karna ai anggap kata warning punya author itu lucu banget dan gak bisa ngebuat ai berhenti ketawa. Tapi sebelum ff ini ai buat ai udah minta izin sebelumnya sama author itu,dan dia dengan segala kemurahan hatinya memperbolehkan ai. Makanya ai agak kaget pas author itu tiba tiba nge PM ai.

Nah terus hubungannya sama ff terlambat di updet apaan? Nah jadi gini readernim ai bener-bener merasa bersalah banget sama author itu karana dia cerita sama ai kalau temen-temennya itu gak percaya sama dia. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan ai lagi adalah... dia menghapus ff nya dia! DIA MENGHAPUS FF DIA! DIA MENGHAPUS FF NYA! TIDDDDAAAKKKKKK! #PLAK

Ai bener bener kaget banget! Karna pas kemarin ai mau ngebaca ff author itu yang sebenernya udah nginjek chapter 12,ternyata ai gak bisa menemukan ff itu. ai panik banget dan langsung ngebuka bio author itu,dan ai langsung lebih panik lagi karna author itu dengan seenak jidatnya membuat sebuah gempa bumi dan membunuh semua chara yang ada di ff yang dia buat. Dan ditutup dengan kata kata yang ngebuat ai sedih. Dia bilang kalo ini bukan salah readernya bukan salah temen-temennya. Ini juga bukan salah ai karna memang ini bukan salah ai,dia cuman butuh waktu untuk berfikir dan dia memutuskan untuk hiatus dari

Ai bertanya sama diri sendiri,apa author itu gak papa? Kenapa author itu nggak nuntasin ff dia dulu? Karna kalau ai baca author itu juga penggemar exo meskipun di ff nya bukan menceritakan tentang member exo. Tapi kenapa dia harus ngehapus ff dia? Bagaimana nasib reader nya dia? Ai tau dia pemula sama kayak ai,tapi ai selalu ngerasa bahwa tulisan dia lebih baik bahakan jauh lebih baik dari tulisan ai. Kenapa temen-temennya itu gak percaya sama dia? Kenapa dia nggak ngomong langsung ke temen-temenya nama ff dia yang sebenarnya? Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?

Entahlah ai juga gak ngerti. Ai cuman berharap author itu mendapatkan semangatnya lagi dan mulai menulis lagi. Hwaithing thor!

Oh iya ai jadi lupa. Gimana chapter ini readernim? Ai harap kalian masih mau meniggalkan jejak kalian. Dan untuk silent reader yang masih meraja lela ,bisakah kalian cepat bertobat? Ai mulai gak tahan sama silent readers. Oh iya untuk update kedepan ai memberitahukan bahwa ai sepertinya tidak bisa mengupdate 4 hari sekali karna K13. Jangan salahkan ai okay? Ini semua salah K13! Tapi ai janji setiap hari jumat ai bakalan update buat kalian semua. Dan untuk bocoran chapter kedepan akan ada banyak Hunhan momentnya. *nyalain kembang api*

Dan untuk balasan review akan ai balas untuk chapter kedepan,okay?

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya  
><strong>

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 5

"..." Luhan tersenyum dan mengganguk setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang tersebut. ia lalu menyetel iphone nya ke dalam mode loadspeaker. Memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas kemudian mengetikkan sebuah alunan musik dengan menggunakan gitar putihnya.

Lu :_ Geudae naege dagaonayo_

_Geudae ije nae saram ingayo_

_Naega mani meomut georyeodo_

_Gakkeum hime gyeoweodo_

_Nareul jikyeo jullaeyo_

Sehun sontak bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya setelah mendengar Luhan menyanyikan bait pertama lagunya. Memandang satu arah lurus kedepan. Tatapan matanya kini hanya terrtuju pada seseorang yang sedang memetikan sebuah alunan indah dengan menggunakan gitar putih yang sekarang berada di depan kelasnya. Chanyeol yang berada disamping namja putih tersebut hanya dapat memandang keduanya secara bergantian,sedangkan murid lain masih berada di posisi yang sama mentap takjub serta kagum dengan Luhan yang masih memainkan lagunya. Meskipun pada dasarnya mereka tidak tau lagu apa yang sedang dibawakan namja tersebut,tapi sungguh mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Lu :_ Geudae ije nae saramieyo_

_Geudae maeum apeun iri saenggyeodo_

_Nae saram, na-e sarang maneuro_

_Utge haejulsu itjyo_

_Ije geokjeong marayo_

_Nae saram_

_..._

Lu :_ Nae sarang~_

_Na boda deo sojunghan_

_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

_Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

_Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

**Telp :**_Geudae ije nae gyeote isseoyo_

Lu :_ Hangsang malgeun nareun anira haedo_

Together :_ Nae saram, na-e sarang maneuro_

**Telp :**_Utge haejulsu itjyo_

Together :_ Ije geokjeong marayo_

Together:_ Nae saram_

Together :_ Nae sarang~_

_Na boda deo sojunghan_

**Telp :**_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

Lu :_ Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

_Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

**Telp :**_Sarange biga ogo barame heundeullyeodo_

Lu :_ Hamkke gyeondyeo naegetjyo_

_Nae saram, nae sarangi inikka_

_Uri hamkke nikka_

Together :_ Geudae~_

Lu :_ Na boda deo sojunghan_

_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

**Telp :**_Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

Together _: Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

_Dangshineun na-e.. sarang_

...

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Semua orang masih terdiam,sampai pada akhirnya Kim songsaniem yang mulai memberikan sebuah apresiasi terlebih dahulu dengan cara menepukan tangan nya untuk Luhan dan untuk satu orang lagi yang membawakan lagu tersebut bersama Luhan tentunya.

Kini semua orang tersadar dari sebuah permainan musik yang membuat...yah...entahlah bagaimana mengekspresikannya? Menakjubkan? Menyentuh dan menggetarkan jiwa? Yah...mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu tapi yang pastinya tidak ada satu orang yang dapat mengatakannya secara langsung. Semua orang menatap lurus kedepan. Mereka memilih diam dan takjub di posisi masing-masing.

Sehun. Namja itu masih berdiri di posisinya,memandang kearah Luhan tanpa ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia berfikir jika mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan mungkin namja itu akan pergi bersama alunan musik yang baru saja dia nyanyikan. Terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat,ekspresi yang ditampilkan seorang Oh Sehun bahkan tidak lebih dari sebuah ekspresi datar layaknya sebuah dinding. Akan tetapi entah mengapa justru pandangan matanya tersebutlah yang mengisyaratkan sebuah kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Katakan bahwa ia berlebihan untuk kedua kalinya,tapi entah mengapa walau hanya mendengar suara Luhan, namja rusa itu sukses membuatnya sedih sekarang. Dan tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas.

Sehun masih terdiam sampai ia melihat namja rusa yang tadinya membawakan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya indah,kini mulai menggambil kembali iphone nya tersebut dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang yang membawakan lagu tersebut bersamanya barusan.

"gomawo chingu" Luhan tersenyum berbicara dengan seseorang yang ditelphone nya.

'yah...tentu saja kau harus berterimakasih Lu,kau tidak tau bahwa aku sudah lama tidak menyanyikan lagu itu.'

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,ia tau bahwa namja ini akan sangat amat berlebihan pada akhirnya.

"Arra...Kris,jeongmal gomawoyo chingu"

(O_o)

Semua orang membeku.

**'****TUNGGU DULU!' –**Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Luhan sekarang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan siapa Luhan berbicara sekarang. Hah! Kris? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah telinganya sedang mengalami proses menuju ketulian? Karena jika memang benar adanya,untuk kesekian kalinya apakah ia tidak salah? Kris yang merupakan namja dingin,tertutup dan jarang bicara serta memiliki karisma yang sangat amat tinggi baru saja bernyanyi? BERNYANYI?

**'****ARGGHHH...sepertinya aku mulai gila,ah ani! Aku tidak gila,ini hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin sonbae dingin itu bernyanyi. Yah! Itu tidak mungkin,bahkan dalam sekali kesempatan yang muncul dalam kehidupannya dia tidak mungkin bernyanyi. hahaha' –**Baekhyun menggeleng kuat,satu satunya yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ialah ia berfikir ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi konyol dan sesaat lagi ia akan terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Sementara semua orang masih terkejutkan(?) dengan sebuah kenyataan bahwa Kris baru saja menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sehun lebih memilih menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar setelah mengetahui bahwa Kris lah yang menyanyikan lagu indah tersebut bersama Luhan. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal pikirnya.

Ia bahkan sekarang lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar sekolah dan duduk dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara yang cukup mengalihkan tatapan semua murid dari arah Luhan kearah Sehun.

**'****mendengarkan namja rusa itu bernyanyi bersama burung burung ini bahkan lebih baik daripada harus mendengarkannya bernyanyi bersama namja tiang lstrik itu'** Sehun menggerutu dalam hati sambil memandang beberapa pasang burung yang berterbangan di langit biru.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun mulai bertingkah hanya dapat memandang datar atas apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut sekarang. **'Ck...apakah permainan ku seburuk itu? kenapa bisa namja dinding itu terlihat sangat amat kesal sekarang' **

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"apa ada yang bisa menebak judul lagu ini?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari Kim songsaniem. Kai berdecak dan memandang tajam kearah guru sialan yang ada berdiri dihadapan kelasnya saat ini. **'apalagi yang diinginkan guru sialan ini?'**

Kim songsaniem masih berdiri dan memandang semua siswa yang akhir akhir ini sukses dia buat sengsara. Bukan hanya itu kini bahkan ia ingin menguji seberapa besar pengetahuan dan wawasan siswanya. Apakah mereka dapat menebak lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan Luhan tersebut?

"bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa menebak judul lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh Luhan-ssi dan Kris?" semua orang menggeleng dan menunduk dalam. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjawab? Bahkan jika dipikirkan dengan teliti,lagu ini baru pertama kali menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Dan dengan suksesnya membuat semua orang terkagum sekaligus shock begitu mengetahui orang yang membawakan lagu tersebut adalah Kris.

Hening cukup lama. Mereka masih berusaha keras dan berfikir serta mungkin lebih tepatnya menerka judul lagu tersebut.

"Human Saram"

Sebuah suara yang datang dari arah belakang berhasil membuat semua orang menoleh dan mendapati Sehun lah yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sementara yang di tatap hanya diam. Sehun masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela sekolah. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa semua orang sedang memandang ke arahnya sekarang. Ia lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela sampai seseorang bersuara dan menggangu kegiatannya

"Ottoke arrasoe?" Luhan mentap namja yang akhir akhir ini membuatnya kesal. mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan memberi penjelasan.

"aku hanya menebak" Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Kini pandangan keduanya bertemu. Bukan sebuah pandangan seperti biasanya. Kali ini tidak ada pandangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk membunuh satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada tatapan ingin menikam leher masing-masing seperti biasanya. Hanya sebuah pandangan dengan maksud yang berbeda.

Pandangan Luhan lebih mengandung sebuah kebingungan. Ia berfikir,Bagaimana namja dinding ini bisa tau? Ia sudah cukup lama untuk mencari sebuah lagu yang pas dengan temanya dan pada saat ia menemukannya ia beruntung bahwa Kris mengetahui lagu itu. Dan dengan sebuah ide cemerlang yang entah datang dari mana,Luhan memutuskan untuk menyeret Kris dalam hal ini. Seperti sebuah hukuman timbal balik sehabis mencium dirinya saat itu. Lagi pula tidak ada sebuah aturan khusus yang dibuat guru keparat itu,bukan? Dan hasilnya Kris menyetujuinya. Tentu saja Kris setuju,bahakan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya bukan?

Jika pandangan Luhan mengandung sebuah kebingungan,berbeda dengan pandangan Sehun. Mata yang dapat membuat seseorang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu lebih mengandung sebuah kekaguman dan sedikit rasa gugup setelah melihat Luhan secara langsung. Fakta yang lebih mengejutkan dirinya sendiri adalah fakta bahwa ia mengakui bahwa namja ini...entahlah...cantik.

Sehun berdehem untuk mengalihkan sejenak sebuah pikiran konyol yang lagi-lagi dibuat oleh otak bodohnya. "lagi pula kau menyanyikan bait pertama dan kedua salah. Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa bait pertama harus dinyanyikan oleh seorang namja dan bait kedua adalah bagian yeoja tapi kau menyanyikan keduanya,sedangkan Kris sonbae hanya masuk saat bait ketiga"

Luhan mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya kebingungan.

"aku akui kau benar. Karna pada dasarnya aku sedikit merenovasi penempatan bagiannya. Keunde Sehun-ssi...bukankah kau bilang kau hanya menebak? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa aku membuat kesalahan? Eoh?"

(O_o)

**'SHIT!'**

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan meneguk salivanya yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia terlihat konyol sekarang. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskannya sekarang? Ia akui ia sangat amat mengenal lagu yang baru saja di nyanyikan Luhan dan namja tiang listrik itu. tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan menjerumuskannya sekarang dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Ia sebenarnya cukup menyukai kumpulan lagu lama tapi kenyataannya ia tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui hal tersebut. Karna hal tersebut akan membuat sebuah perubahan besar bagi kehidupannya yang sudah cukup rumit. Menjadi seorang namja yang menyukai lagu ballad dan kumpulan lagu lama,bukankah itu merupakan hal yang cukup buruk?

*suara bel berbunyi* sumpah author masih gak tau musti nulis kayak gimana bunyi bel yang baik itu gimana maafin author *bow*

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia selamat pikirnya,yah meskipun hanya sementara. Ia hanya terus berjalan. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan mata semua orang yang masih tertuju pada namja tersebut. ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata itu,justru yang membuatnya lebih gugup adalah tatapan kebingungan yang di tampakkan Luhan kepada dirinya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"hyung! Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur" Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. Well...mungkin lebih tepatnya namja yang memiliki mata bulat itu sedang meletakkan jari telunjukknya tepat di hidung Luhan sekarang.

"apa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian namja itu menepiskan tangan Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari hidungnya yang saat ini telah berganti warna agak kemerahan efek karna ditekan terlalu dalam(?) oleh dongsaeng nya.

Kyungsoo berdecak dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba dari toilet kini ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsooo dengan satu tujuan : ikut mengintrogasi Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas malas dan tidak memandang baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. "kalian mau apa,eoh?" Luhan mengambil sebuah tas gitar dan mulai memasukkan gitar putihnya kedalamnya sambil membersihkan sedikit debu yang ada di gitar tersebut,efek karna lama tidak digunakan sepertinya.

Luhan masih melakukan aktivitasnya dan melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam-diam. Ia sudah cukup hapal dengan sikap keduanya akhir akhir ini. Dan jika Luhan tidak salah menduga kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang pasti ingin membicarakan tentang Kris dan namja dinding itu.

Hening cukup lama...sampai Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin bicara.

"jika kalian ingin bertanya siapa yang menyanyikan lagu bersama ku,maka jawabannya adalah Kris"

Kali ini Kyungsoo membuka mulut dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu ingin bicara

"dan jika kalian bertanya tentang sikap namja dinding itu. jawabannya adalah AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU!" Luhan menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

Baekhyun mentup matanya kesal dengan sikap hyungnya.

"dan jika kalian mulai kesal dan tidak ingin bicara lagi. Aku pikir keluar dari kelas ini lebih baik dari pada harus mengintrogasi seorang namja yang pada dasarnya sangat amat tidak peduli dengan namja dinding yang baru saja keluar dari kelas ini"

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menutup mulut namja rusa itu dengan menggunakan tanggannya. Luhan harus dihentikan sekarang! Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan sangat amat berisik sekarang. Oh dan jangan lupakan satu kenyataan yang sangat amat menjengkelkan. Kenyataan bahwa namja rusa itu selalu memotong pembicaraan nya.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang face palm melihat tingkah keduanya. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dan terseret dalam pertarungan ini. Mendapatkan jawaban spontan dari Luhan saja ia rasa itu sudah cukup. Setidaknya Luhan benar benar tidak tau dengan sikap Sehun yang terkesan aneh barusan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"annyeong chingu~" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu kelas mereka. Baekhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatan 'mari menutup mulut seorang namja rusa sialan' setelah mendengar suara yang ia tau siapa pemiliknya. **'OMO! OMO! OMO! KRIS?' **

Kris berjalan dengan santai kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun,sementara itu Kyungsoo kini mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menjauh setelah melihat Kris menuju ke arahnya dan Luhan serta Baekhyun.

"kau mau kemana Kyungsoo-ah?" Kyungsoo berhenti. Namja itu kemudian berbalik menatap Kris dan memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun meminta pertolongan. Luhan tersenyum melihat itu semua. Entah kenapa bisa seorang Kris sangat amat ditakuti di sekolah ini? padahal jika mereka mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Kris,namja itu sungguh merupakan seorang namja yang baik dan terkesan sangat perhatian sebenarnya. Terutama pada dirinya.

"aku...aku..." Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dan terdengar bahwa nadanya barusan mengandung rasa yang sangat amat gugup.

"dia mau ketoilet" Luhan menjawab singkat kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Tidak tau kah Luhan bahwa Kyungsoo ingin berteriak sekarang? Yah! Ia ingin berteriak dan mengucapkan kata trima ksaih kepada hyungnya karna mau menolongnya dari tatapan Kris. Ia selamat pada akhirnya.

"ne sonbae! Aku ingin ketoliet sekarang. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Annyeong~" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat tanpa memandang kebelakang. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Kris sekarang. Kyungsoo perlahan hilang dari balik pintu kelasnya. Menyisakan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih berdiam di tempat tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"dan kau" Kris menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Eoh?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dan tersenyum kikuk kearah namja tersebut. sedetik kemudian ia mengambil gitar yang masih berada di tangan Luhan dan menunjuk sebuah kata yang ada di sudut gitar tersebut.

"aku hanya bertanya pada Luhan hyung,apakah tulisan ini tulisannya? Karna jika memang benar,tulisan ini sangat mirip tulisan cakar ayam. Hahahahhahahahha" Baekhyun tertawa sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah Kris baru saja melihatnya menutup atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membungkam mulut Luhan. Ia sungguh ingin selamat hari ini.

"itu tulisanku" Kris melipat tangannya di depan dada samibil terus menatap namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"JINJJA?!" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar kemudian mentap Luhan dan mendapati bahwa namja rusa itu sedang mengganguk membenarkan perkataan Kris. Bisakah seseorang menutup mulutnya sekarang karna telah lancang tertawa melihat tulisan Kris? Ah ani! Bisakah seseorang menghilangkan dirinya sekarang dari muka bumi?

Hening...

Kris kemudian mengambil gitar yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. "apa kau tidak tau arti tulisan ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak tau! Ayolah tulisan seperti itu saja sudah sukses membuat matanya sakit terlebih lagi itu ditulis menggunakan huruf china. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Eoh?

"Lucky" Luhan menjawab singkat dan mengusap tulisan tersebut dan memandang Kris yang saat ini ikut tersenyum.

"walaupun tulisan ini sangat jelek,tapi ini memiliki arti yang sangat indah Baekhyun-ah" kali ini Kris yang menjelaskan dan...tunggu dulu! Apakah suara namja tersebut berubah melembut saat menjelaskan arti tulisan barusan? Baekhyun membuka mulut tidak percaya.

"tutup mulutmu Baekhyun-ssi" Kris kembali memasang wajah datar saat melihat ekspresi konyol yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"ehem...lalu?"

"lalu apa maksudmu?"

"apa ada makna lain?"

"tentu saja ada!" Kris mengatakannya dengan tegas

"Stop it Kris,jangan membuatnya takut" Luhan bangkit dan memukul lengan Kris dengan kekuatan penuh. Meski hanya menghasilkan efek yang sangat kecil menurut Kris.

Luhan kini menatap Baekhyun dan mulai menjelaskan "dilahirkan di negara yang sama dan berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama." Luhan menatap Kris dan tersenyum lembut.

"kami sangat beruntung Baekhyun ah. Karna kami dilahirkan di negara yang sama dan berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama. Kami bisa bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lainnya. Bersandar dibahu masing masing. Menggengam erat tangan masing masing. Dan saling mendukung satu sama lainnya"

Luhan mengehela napas dan tersenyum lagi dan kali ini senyum tersebut ditujukan pada Baekhyun dan seseorang yang masih berdiri sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas mereka. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mencuri kesempatan melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang namja yang memiliki mata bulat,Kyungsoo.

Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sekarang,namja itu tidak bisa memandang kearah lain selain Luhan** 'dan beruntung karna mencintai mu Lu~'**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan berjalan sepanjang koridor SM High School yang sudah sangat amat sepi mengingat hari semakin sore dan dirinya masih terjebak di sekolah saat ini. ia ingin secepatnay pulang sekarang!

ia sebenarnya ingin pulang sedari tadi,sungguh! Tapi sekali lagi ia bernasib sial! Ia harus kembali dihentikan oleh guru sialan yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim songsaniem.

Guru itu sungguh sangat amat menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh Luhan mengurus beberapa berkas penerimaan siswa baru hanya dengan sebuah alasan bahwa Luhan merupakan siswa tertua yang ada dikelas.

Hey bukankah Luhan memiliki alasan cukup kuat? Ia mengikuti acara ini hanya sementara bukan? Setelah itu ia akan dipindahkan ke kelas normal bukan? Lalu kenpa sampai detik terakhir ia harus ditugaskan seperti ini? Kemana perginya ketiga evil sonbae itu? kenapa Luhan yang harus dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini? eoh? INI TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

**'****Sepertinya guru sialan itu musuh ku dikehidupan sebelumnya' **Luhan berjalan sambil menggerutu kecil dan mengucapkan beberapa kata seperti kata 'keparat' dan kata 'sialan' yang ia tujukkan untuk Kim songsaniem.

Saat kakinya melewati ruang musik,ia terhenti dan mendengar sebuah alunan atau mungkin sebuah petikan gitar yang sangat indah. Tanpa disadari olehnya kaki Luhan mulai mendekati ruang musik itu dan memandang kedalam ruangan tersebut melalui jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu ruang musik itu.

Alunan gitar itu kini telah berganti menjadi sebuah nada yang membuat Luhan membeku di tempat. Ia terkejut setelah mendengar bahwa alunan itu membentuk sebuah nad yang tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinganya. Sebuah nada yang baru saja ia nyanyikan pagi tadi. Human Saram.

**CLEK**

Luhan membuka pintu ruang musik dengan sangat amat pelan. Kepala Luhan kini sudah timbul terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan badannya yang masih ada di luar ruang musik itu. ia hanya memilih untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu dan mungkin lebih tepatnya memastikan,apakah telingnya tidak salah mendengar?

**'****eh? Apa yang dilakukan dinding berjalan itu disitu?' **Luhan memiringkan kepalanya setelah meihat seseorang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang yang sudah Luhan tetapkan sebagai 'dinding berjalan' sedang memainkan sebuah gitar yang memiliki warna dasar hitam dan yang lebih membuat Luhan tidak percaya adalah saat ini,hari ini dan detik ini Sehun sedang membawakan alunan musik yang baru saja Luhan bawakan tadi pagi. Human Saram.

_Geudae naege dagaonayo_

_Geudae ije nae saram ingayo_

_Naega mani meomut georyeodo_

_Gakkeum hime gyeoweodo_

_Nareul jikyeo jullaeyo_

...

_Geudae ije nae saramieyo_

_Geudae maeum apeun iri saenggyeodo_

_Nae saram, na-e sarang maneuro_

_Utge haejulsu itjyo_

_Ije geokjeong marayo_

_Nae saram_

_..._

_Nae sarang~_

_Na boda deo sojunghan_

_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

_Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

_Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

Luhan perlahan berjalan mendekat,entah apa yang membuat kaki dan hatinya mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Ia masih terus memandang Sehun tanpa mengedipkan mata,sementara itu Sehun masih mengalunkan lagu tersebut sambil menutup mata. Yah... bahakan Luhan masih terus berjalan mendekati Sehun,akan tetapi sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sehun yang masih setia duduk dan bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dengan menutup matanya.

Luhan membeku setelah melihat ada sebuah senyum kecil terpatri jelas diwajah Sehun. apakah Sehun sedang tersenyum sekarang? Bagaimana bisa ia bisa tersenyum sangat tampan seperti ini? Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam

_Geudae ije nae gyeote isseoyo_

_Hangsang malgeun nareun anira haedo_

_Nae saram, na-e sarang maneuro_

_Utge haejulsu itjyo_

_Ije geokjeong marayo_

_Nae saram_

_Nae sarang~_

_Na boda deo sojunghan_

_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

_Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

_Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

Namja dingin yang selalu menampakan wajah datarnya itu tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Luhan sedang memandangnya. Ia masih menutup mata sambil bermain gitar,ia mencoba menikmati alunan musik yang sedang ia bawakan sendiri. Sedangkan namja yang lain. Luhan. Namja rusa itu entah mengapa hanyut(?) dalam alunan yang dibuat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini,dan memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi.

Together :_ Sarange biga ogo barame heundeullyeodo_

_Hamkke gyeondyeo naegetjyo_

_Nae saram, nae sarangi inikka_

_Uri hamkke nikka_

**'****Ige mwo ya? Apakah aku harus berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter sekarang? Suara namja rusa itu bahakan dengan suksesnya meracuni otak ku yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak waras' **Sehun mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Luhan sekarang sedang bernyanyi bersamanya. dalam otaknya ia hanya sedang merkhayal bahwa namja rusa itu sedang bernyanyi bersamanya,dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat senyum kecil tadi semakin menggembang diwajah tampannya.

Together :_ Geudae~_

_Na boda deo sojunghan_

_Geudaega naege gidae shilsu ittorok_

_Jikilgeyo, i moseub areumdaun isungan sarangeuro_

_Uri yeongweoni hamkke_

_Eonjekajina hamkke haeyo_

_..._

_Dangshineun na-e.. sarang_

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun membuka mata dan mendapati bahwa bayangan Luhan ada didepan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat sambil masih memandang bayangan tersebut,entah mengapa bagi dirinya bayangan Luhan sangat amat jelas sekarang. Seolah-olah Luhan sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Dan secara tidak langusng otaknya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah tidak waras semenjak mendengar Luhan menyanyi tadi pagi,membuat dirinya sangat amat terpesona meskipun hanya membayangkan wajah namja rusa itu sekarang.

**'****TUNGGU DULU!' **Sehun secara refleks berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap heran pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Apakah ia tidak salah lihat? Apa yang dilakukan Luhan disini? Dan tunggu dulu! Apakah ia baru saja bernyanyi dengan Luhan? Sehun memiringkan kepalanya masih menatap heran pada sosok yang ada dihadapanya. Otakknya masih belum pulih sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa namja yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah Luhan.

Luhan ikut memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sehun mulai bertingkah aneh kembali.

"kau adalah pembohong terbesar yang pernah ku temui Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencoba menghilangkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mulai kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan yang lebih menyeramkan dari rasa yang ia rasakan tadi pagi saat mendengar dan melihat Luhan bernyanyi. Perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkannya sekarang,perasaan yang hanya dapat ditimbulkan saat ia menatap Luhan. Perasaan gugup lebih tepatnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kembali menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ia tujukan oleh satu satunya orang yang ada bersamanya saat ini. "atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu,eoh?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gitar hitam yang terletak di lantai. Matanya kemudian mentap Sehun datar. "bukankah sudah jelas kau berbohong Sehun-ssi? Kau bilang kau hanya menebak lagu yang kunyanyikan. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau malah memainkan lagu tersebut dengan menggunakan gitar. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kau bahkan menyanyikan lagu tersebut."

Luhan berfikir Sehun sangat aneh. Bukankah sudah sangat amat jelas terlihat bahwa namja dinding ini berbohong? Kenapa ia masih mengelak? Oh ayolah,tidak bisakah namja dinding ini melihat dan membaca situasi sekarang? Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa ia sudah tertangkap basah?

"terserah kau saja" Luhan berbalik dan melangkah pergi karna ia merasa pembicaraan ini akan sangat menyita waktunya yang berharga. Ia tidak peduli jika Sehun tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia berbohong. Toh siapa Sehun untuk Luhan? Seorang teman? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak!

Luhan masih melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sampai ia terhenti karna sebuah suara seseorang terdeengar ditelinganya. Luhan terhenti bukan karana suara seseorang tersebut,ia terhenti karna nada yang timbul dari bibir Sehun, nada yang terkesan sangat amat mengejek dirinya saat ini. "cih...lalu kau punya masalah jika aku berbohong Luhan-ssi?" Luhan berbalik dan mentap Sehun datar atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan namja tersebut.

"Ani!"

"lalu?"

"kupikir bukankah lebih baik jika kau berkata jujur dan tidak harus mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan orang banyak? Bukankah itu lebih baik Sehun-ssi? Dan jika kau bertanya apa aku puas karna berhasil mengetahui bahwa kau berbohong maka jawabanya tidak. SAMA. SEKALI. TIDAK!" Luhan menekankan setiap kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Sementara itu Sehun hanya diam menyipitkan mata sambil terus memandang Luhan.

"bagaimana bisa aku puas hanya karna berhasil mengetahui bahwa kau berbohong? Ah! Tidak hanya itu. kau bahkan sukses membuat dirimu sendiri malu. Dan aku sangat amat yakin bahwa kau selalu bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri,bisakah seseorang berhenti melakukan tindakan menjijikan didepanmu. Tapi pada kenyataanya kau bahkan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih kekankan dari mereka semua,yaitu dengan berbohong" Luhan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

**SRET**

Luhan menepiskan tangan Sehun yang menggengam erat lengannya dan menatap tidak suka atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun "kau mau apa?"

Sehun tentu saja tidak tinggal diam setelah Luhan menepiskan tangannya. Kini ia bahkan menarik kembali lengan tersebut dan menggengamnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. ia tidak peduli jika sekarang namja rusa itu sedang merintih kesakitan. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah kenyataan bahwa namja ini sangat amat pintar membaca situasi Sehun. dan Sehun akui ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan dapat menyimpulkan apa yang selalu ada di otak Sehun.

"bagaimana kau tau tentang isi pikiran ku,eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau tau begitu banyak tentang seseorang,eoh? Bukannya kau juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada disekelilingmu? Lalu atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu"

Luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam "apa kau pernah kelaparan sebelumnya?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Kenapa Luhan tidak menjawab pertanya an Sehun barusan? Kenpa namja ini malah menanyakan hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya?

"tentu saja aku pernah kelaparan sebelumnya,bukankah semua orang pernah merasakannya Luhan-ssi?" Sehun menjawab singkat

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Sehun "kelaparan yang kumaksud bukan kelaparan seperti itu Sehun-ssi. Pernah kah kau kelaparan sebelumnya? kelaparan saat dimana kau sangat ingin makan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa memakannya. Bukan karna kau terlalu malas untuk membeli makanna itu. Bukan karna kau terlalu letih untuk memasak makanan tersebut. tapi... karna kau tidak bisa memiliki makanan tersebut,hanya karna hal sepele yaitu karna tidak punya uang"

Luhan menutup mata dan melanjutkan perkataannya "percaya atau tidak aku bahkan pernah mengalami hal buruk yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya Sehun-ssi. Untuk itu aku tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada disekitarku. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku tau isi pikiranmu" Luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar

"aku hanya menebak. Karna kupikir kau mungkin hanya terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan normalmu. Dan mungkin jika kau sedikit lebih mengunakan otakmu itu,kau akan tau ada seseorang yang jauh lebih menderita dari apa yang kau rasakan Sehun-ssi dan ji-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat tiba –tiba Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan kearahnya. Luhan benar-benar harus dihentikan sebelum ia membuat Sehun gila.

**~Cup**

**~Cup**

**~Cup**

Luhan membeku atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun barusan. Ia kini menundukkan kepala dan menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya. "tidak bisakah kau diam untuk sesaat saja?" Sehun menekankan setiap kata yang dikatakannya. Luhan memang harus dihentikan sejak awal. Ia sendiri sebenarnya hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan instingnya saat ini. dan sungguh ciuman yang baru saja dilakukannya bahkan jauh lebih indah dari pada ciuman pertama mereka. Dan Sehun akui ia menikmatinya.

Tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi Luhan melayangkan(?) death glare pada namja yang ada dihadapannya. "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

"menciummu. Kau tau,kau harus dihentikan" Sehun menjawab singkat sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun? bukankah ada cara yang lebih aman untuk menghentikan percakapan seseorang? Kenapa namja ini malah memilih cara abnormal dengan mencium orang tersebut? Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Amarahnya meledak sekarang!

"jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi" Luhan menarik kerah baju seragam Sehun dan mentap tajam kearahnya.

"aku tidak yakin"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan mengehentakan kedua kakinya sambil menggepalkan kedua tangannya menuju pintu gerbang SM High School. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun baru saja menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya membuat prediksinya bahwa Sehun bukan merupakan manusia semakin jelas dikepalanya. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sekarang.

Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Seorang anak laki-laki memakai t-shirt berwarna biru dengan gambar bambi tepat ditengah bajunya sedang menarik celana seragam Luhan. Luhan yang pada dasarnya sangat amat menyukai anak kecil sontak saja menunduk dan mengusap surai coklat anak tampan itu.

Moodnya benar-benar berubah sekarang, terutama saat ini anak kecil tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat amat mengemaskan dan membuat Luhan ingin menggigit kedua pipi anak tersebut. **'omo! Neomu kyeopta~' **Luhan memekik dalam hati.

"Annyeong~" Belum sempat Luhan menanyakan nama anak tersebut. anak itu langsung menyodorkan(?) ice cream stroberi tepat diwajah Luhan. Dan seketika Luhan mengambilnya dan mengambil ahli ice cream tersebut,anak tampan itu malah berlari menjauhi Luhan. Luhan mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Mungkin anak tadi memiliki niat baik dengan memberinya ice cream, sekarang bagaimana ia bisa menolak? Hanya melihat ice cream stroberi ini saja mood nya kini naik menjadi tahap 10. Great lu,kau bahakan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun memandang keluar jendela sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang semakin sore. Ia sedang tidak menyetir saat ini,ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mobil karna ia terlalu malas untuk membawa mobil tadi pagi. Sekilas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antar ia dan Luhan tiba tiba saja muncul memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang berlangusng beberapa menit lalu. Saat bibirnya bertemu dengan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya tanpa dasar kesengajaan. Yah...mungkin bisa dikatakan dalam garis besar ia memang mengiginkan mengecup bibir namja itu.

**'****sepertinya aku memang gila'**

Saat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti karna lampu merah. Sehun masih tetap memandang keluar jendela,dan sedetik kemudian mendapati sosok Luhan yang berada di dalam bus sedang...tersenyum? eh? Tunggu dulu!

Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Namja rusa itu sedang tersenyum sekarang? Tersenyum sesaat setelah kejadian barusan? Namja itu bahkan sempat membeli ice cream? Apa iya itu Luhan? Sehun mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang memakan ice cream tersebut dengan riang gembira. **'dia seperti anak kecil' **Sehun menatap tajam sosok Luhan dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja rusa itu.

"apa kau ingin sesuatu Sehun-ssi?" seseorang yang berada disamping Sehun yang merupakan sopir pribadi Sehun menanyakan hal tersebut. ia sangat khwatir dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang yang masih terus saja memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil.

"eum...iya" Sehun menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"apa kau ingin ice cream dengan rasa yang sama seperti namja yang ada di bus itu?" namja yang hampir memasuki usia 40 tahun itu bertanya lagi pada Sehun karna ia sangat amat penasaran kenpa Sehun memandang seorang namja dengan sangat amat serius?

"Shireo!" Sehun menjawab singkat

"lalu? Apa kau ingin ice cream dengan rasa berbeda?"

"Shireo! Aku tidak ingin ice cream! Aku menginginkan namja yang sedang memakan ice cream itu" Sehun menunjuk kearah Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai bertanya lagi."bisakah kau menyeretnya kedalam mobil ini? aku sangat menginginkan namja itu sekarang!"

(O_o)

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

Annyeong~ ai datang bawa chapter 5 *muter lagu heart attack*

Oke pertama ai minta maaf karna telat sehari dari waktu yang di janjikan *bow 100 kali*

Ai bener bener lupa kemarin readernim. Kalian pasti nunggu ya? enggak? Oke ai gak papa itu ai juga minta maaf karna negbuuat kalian penasaran pas di chapter 4. Kalo ditanya apa ai nyesel? Ai gak nyesel! *evil laugh* BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Ai tau di chapter sebelumnya kalian pasti penasaran banget. Ai sengaja! Kenapa? Karna kalo gak digini in kalian pasti gak mau nge rieview dan ai udah gak tahan sama silent reader yang bertebaran disana sini.

Oh iya jika kalian bertanya Human saram itu lagunya siapa? Itu sebenarnya adalah lagu yang dibawakan Kim Bum Soo dan Lena Park. Tapi Human saram yang di bawain sama Luhan dan Kris ini merupakan Human Saram yang pernah di cover/ dibawain ulang sama Jeong Seon Woo dan Kim Nana dalam drama Monstar. And i hope you like it.

Ai emang terinspirasi setelah ngeliat mereka berdua nyanyiin lagu human saram dan yang ada dipikiran ai adalah bagaimana caranya lagu ini musti masuk di ff ai dan beginilah jadinya #smirk

Oke ini balasan reviewnya :

: Selamat anda adalah reader pertama yang merieview ff ai *nyalain kembang api*

kaihunhan : ini udah lanjut makasih udah review *bow*

SayLu : Krishan bersatu? Baiklah akan ai pikirin *smirk evil*

lisnana1 : ini udah lanjut ^^

ArassArdiansyah alias Hanhye won : iya mereka emang suka berantem. Ai tekapar karna kena serangan Bbuing Bbuing dari arass-ssi. Ini udah lanjut ya

luludeer2009 : nggak ai gak di serang TBC kok,ai cuman kena happy virusnya chanyeol aja. TBC chapter 4 gantung ya? mianhae *masang muka polos*

hunhan shipper : halo juga readernim…beneran ff ini udah bagus? Gomawo ai makin pede *tebar pesona*

: gomawo ^^

fanleona : ini udah lanjut. Ok

.58 : luhan nya udah nyanyi kok,tenang aja. dan yah...Kris emang suka banget nyari kesempitan dalam kesempatan. #KEBALIK WOY!

Guest : gomawo ^^

hunhan mania : eh? FF ini dibilang lucu,wah gomawoyo. Sorry buat kesalahan yang ada di chapter pertama,penjelasan dan alasannya ada di chapter 2. Masalah Luhan ngembaliin uang itu ke Sehun entar ada penjelasannya. Tunggu aja ok?

imeyyteukmin : wah...Gomawo udah di bilang keren *melayang di udara*

xdhinnie0595 : penasaran ya? bwuahahhha. Jadi ini reader baru ya? Well... welcome to the dark side~

tachibana kyo : ini udah lanjut ^^

himekaruLI : yah...Kris emang OOC kalo udah bareng Luhan. Gimana Hunhan moment nya? Masih kurang? Gomawo udah semngatin ai ^^

NinHunHan5120 : ini udah next. Iya Kris emang posesif banget sama lulu. ^^

Tenggoo : entah kenapa setelah negabaca nama ini ai pengen makan tanggo sekarang. Udah tau Luhan nelpon sekarang kan? Ia tidak lain dan tidak bukan dalah sang naga,Kris.

kimyori95 : bingung mau bilang apa sama chapter 4? Gimana kalo bilang ai keren,ai pinter,ai rajin belajar dan menabung,ai calon istri Luhan suatu saat nanti #PLAK #Apaan sih?

Kimyori95-ssi masih bingung sama hubungan Kai sam D.O ya? entar bakalan ngerti dengan sendirinya kok,tunggu chapter depan ok?

evi xiao lu : ok. Tenang. Tarik nafas dalam. Ai minta maaf karna chap kemarin TBC dengan tidak elit. Karna sungguh itu semua udah ai rencanain sebelumnya*evil laugh*. ai tekapar karna serangan Bbuing Bbuning dari evi-ssi. Makasih udah bilang ai daebak *hug*

akaii : akaii-ssi pensaran banget sama masa lalu Luhan sama Kris ya? entar bakal terukap kok. Baca aja dulu ya. jangan lupa review. Ok?

Oh Hunhan Zelus : ai juga gak sabar ngeliat mereka akur. Ai bahkan punya rencana buat ngurung mereka berdua biar cepet akur -_-

menik : ok ini udah next..next..next...lulu itu gak oon,dia cuman gak peduli aja sama semua orang terutama sehunie -_-

ff ini lucu ya? hehehhe gomawo ^^ konfliknya belum greget ya? entar bakalan banyak banget kedepannya,tenang aja ok? *evil laugh*

: ok ini udah lanjut. Hehehhe chingu kenal sama author yang sering hiatus itu ya? pasti ngerasain sedih kan karna dia ngehapus ff dia ;(

oke ai rasa udah cukup dan tolong bagi silent reader yang masih betah sama statusnya. Ai kasih warning sekali lagi untuk cepet-cepet tobat. Arrasoe? Dan buat readers baru. Welcome to the dark side~

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 6

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk segera mandi dan memulai kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan baru yang sangat amat ia nantikan. Kehidupan sebagai seorang sonbae yang sebenarnya di SM High School. Sebuah kejadian kembalinya kehidupan normanya,well...meskipun pada dasar awal kehidupannya memang tidak normal. Ayolah bagaimana mungkin sebuah senyuman tidak terukir diwajahnya saat ini? karena hari ini secara resmi ia Xi Luhan seorang siswa pindahan dari Beijing,China tidak perlu lagi mengikuti sebuah acara konyol yang disusun dan direncanakan oleh guru sialan dan keparat. Kim songsaniem.

Mengapa? Karena hari ini Luhan akan memasuki kelas normal,yang berarti tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang menguras mental dan fisik yang dilakukan ketiga evil sonbae dan satu orang guru tampan namun memiliki sifat seperti iblis. Ah..dan jangan lupakan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi sebuah ganguan dan keluhan yang akan Luhan dengar dari mulut Sehun si dinding berjalan.

**'****tapi sepertinya aku tetap akan bertemu dengan dinding berjalan itu'** Luhan mengehela nafas.

Luhan mengehentikan kegiatan merapikan dasi kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya. Ia berfikir meskipun kesempatan bertemu Sehun akan tetap ada,dikarenakan mereka satu sekolah. Tapi...setidaknya ia dapat menghindar bukan? Dan mungkin setidaknya mengalihkan pandangan dari dinding berjalan Oh Sehun. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir atas pemikirannya barusan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"neo gwenchana?"

"eumm...ya tentu saja. Wae yo?" Luhan mentap Kris yang berjalan disampingnya setelah Kris menanyakan keadaanya yang membuat Luhan berfikir sepertinya Kris memiliki kelainan memperlakukan dirinya layaknya seorang yeoja. Sementara Kris hanya mengganguk setelah mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui keadaan Luhan hari ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kris? Semenjak Luhan pindah dari China dan memiliki takdir untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Namja itu semakin memperlakukan Luhan seperti...entahlah bagaimana mengatakannya?.

**'****teman?'** Sepertinya tidak,bagaimana bisa Kris hanya memperlakukannya sebagai teman?

**'****Sahabat?**' Sepertinya itu juga tidak mungkin,bagaimana seorang sahabat mencium sahabatnya sendiri? Atau...

**'****Namjachingu?'** Luhan berhenti ditempat setelah otaknya mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan di hatinya. Ia lalu menatap Kris yang sekarang ikut berhenti karna melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melamun. Namja tinggi itu mulai menguncangkan tubuh Luhan maju mundur setelah Kris mengayunkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat diwajah Luhan dan tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari namja rusa itu.

"hey...neo gwenchana?" Kris memegang kedua pipi Luhan dan menatap lekat pada mata Luhan yang menurutnya sangat amat lucu sekarang.

"eh?" Luhan kembali dari dunianya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengganguk sebagai jawaban apapun yang baru saja Kris lontarkan padanya. Otak dan raganya masih belum stabil. Karna pada dasarnya otak dan hatinya sedang bertarung sekarang. Bertarung menentukan bahwa hatinya bersalah karna berfikir bahwa Kris menyukai Luhan,dan otak Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya dan berfikir bahawa mungkin Kris memperlakukannya sebagai saudara. Ya! mungkin Kris memperlakukannya bukan sebagai teman dan sahabat,tapi seorang saudara.

"baiklah jika kau tidak apa-apa" Kris mengedikan bahu dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam ditempat. Saat Kris masih berjalan sekitar enam langkah,ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Luhan,akan tetapi saat ia berbalik namja rusa itu entah hilang kemana. Kris memiringkan kepalanya melihat tempat yang tadi terdapat seorang namja rusa kini telah kosong. Kemana Luhan?

Kris masih diam ditempat. Kini Kris mulai berfikir bahwa Luhan mungkin saja diculik oleh roh halus yang ada di SM High School, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kris panik seperti orang yang melebihi seseorang yang di culik oleh roh halus. Ia lebih memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor SM High School yang mulai dipadati siswa dan siswi yang baru saja datang. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Keberadaan namja rusa itu tidak terdeteksi oleh kedua matanya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun berjalan di koridor SM High School lengkap dengan poker face yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya,dan tentu saja tanpa satu pun ekspresi yang ditujukannya pada setiap orang yang menatap kagum padanya saat ini. Entah itu seorang yeoja,ia tidak peduli. Entah itu seorang namja cantik berstatus uke,ia tetap tidak peduli. Bahkan saat guru keparat,Kim songsaniem melewati Sehun namja itu tetap tidak peduli dan berjalan lurus tanpa memberi penghormatan sedikitpun pada Kim songsaniem.

Saat Sehun masih berjalan tanpa ekspresi dan poker face andalannya,sesorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan saat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa yang menepuk pundaknya merupakan sahabatnya sendiri ia langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya. Menghindar.

"yak! Kau mau kemana Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol berlari mengejar Sehun yang masih menghindar darinya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja poker face itu? apa Chanyeol berbuat salah hari ini? hey...ini masih pagi dan ia baru saja sampai,kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat? ia bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki di SM High School sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia berbuat kesalahan dalam waktu sepuluh menit?

"YAK!" Chanyeol menarik pundak Sehun dan membalikan badan Sehun agar menghadap dirinya.

"apa?" Sehun memandang Chenyeol dari atas sampai bawah dan mentap datar pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar menatap tidak percaya namja poker face yang ada dihadapannya "kau bilang apa? Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku! Kau ini kenapa,hah? Aku baru saja tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kau langsung menghindar seolah aku memiliki kesalahan besar. Yak! Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berlari kembali mengejar Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"kau kenapa?"

"seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku! Kau ini kenpa,hah?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya memandang Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?" Chanyeol mentap Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap datar wajah Chanyeol yang entah kenpa sangat amat membuatnya muak sekarang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan iphone dari saku baju seragam sekolahnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"untuk apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap iphone yang berada di tangan Sehun sekarang.

"lihat saja" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya,ia terlalu muak dengan sesok yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara itu Chanyeol mengambil ahli iphone Sehun dan mulai membaca sederet pesan melalui line yang ditunjukkan Sehun kepadanya.

Hening...

"Sehun-ah"

"kau sudah menyadari kesalahan mu sekarang? Kau tidak tau berapa jumlah pesan dan berapa banyak stiker yang kau kirimkan semalam? Kau tidak sadar telah menggangu kehidupan seseorang dengan ratusan pesan dan stiker yang tidak penting hanya untuk mengungkapkan bahwa sekarang kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bernama Byun Baekh-"

Chanyeol membungkam mulut Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan nama lengkap Baekhyun,ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya,ia merasa sangat amat bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa semalam tanpa ia sadari tangan dan hatinya mengirim berpuluh bahkan ratusan pesan dan stiker melalui line kepada Sehun

"hehehe mianhae"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau pikir aku peduli jika kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dan kenapa kau harus mengirim sebanyak itu hanya demi mengatakan bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang,eoh?" Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol,mungkin jika ia tidak sedang berada di koridor sekolah sepertinya sebentar lagi Sehun akan memberi beberapa pukulan di wajah Chanyeol.

"bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Lagi pula bisakah kau memberi sedikit dukungan Sehun-ah? Aku benar benar bingung sekarang! Namja mungil itu merusak beberapa sel diotak ku yang normal dan mulai membuat hati ku mempertanyakan beberapa kemungkinan seperti apakah dia menyukai ku juga? Apakah namja mungil itu masih marah padaku? Dan apakah di-"

"kau tidak mau diam?" Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Sehun berfikir untuk seorang seperti Chanyeol kenpa ia sangat amat cerewet dan menyebalkan dan jangan lupakan bahwa namja ini memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh dan selalu membuat hidup Sehun terganggu.

"yah...dia benar. Sebaiknya kau diam Chanyeol sebelum aku melayangkan pukulan diwajah bodohmu itu" Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang berdiri sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"kau juga ikut menjadi sasaran?" Kai mengganguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun. namja tan itu perlahan mendekati keduanya dan menghadiahkan sedikit pukulan di lengan Chanyeol.

"bisakah kau tidak menggangu kehidupan orang lain,eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mengirimkan beberapa stiker aneh yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan yang lebih parah lagi haruskah kau mengirimnya pukul tiga pagi?"

Kai membentak Chanyeol yang masih merintih kesakitan. Ia sangat amat kesal sekarang. Ia berfikir mungkin nasib Sehun lebih beruntung karna namja dinding itu mendapat pesan terkutuk dari Chanyeol pada malam hari,berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus merasakan terbangun dini hari akibat pesan dan stiker tidak penting yang dikirimkan Chanyeol pukul tiga pagi.

Chanyeol akui ia memang sangat amat bersalah sekarang atas tindakan bodohnya yang semalam ia lakukan. Sungguh ia sangat amat bingung saat itu,gambaran wajah Baekhyun benar-benar mengahantuinya tadi malam,bagaimana cara namja mungil itu bernyanyi,cara namja itu tersenyum saat membawakan sebuah lagu, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengehentikan jari nya untuk bercertita pada seseorang,dan yang menjadi sasaran tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sehun dan Kai.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Chanyeol menghentakan kakinya dan mulai malangkahkan kaki pergi menjauhi Sehun dan Kai yang masih mengomel tidak jelas menurutnya. Apa salahnya jika ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada seseorang? Dan jika seorang Kai masih bisa di toleransi oleh Chanyeol karna pada dasarnya ia baru mengenal namja tan itu tapi bagaimana jika soal Sehun? namja poker face itu benar benar membuatnya kesal.

Chanyeol benar benar tidak percaya dengan namja poker face itu,setelah sejak lama menjadi seorang sahabat bagi dirinya,seorang Oh Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat Chanyeol jadikan orang untuk bercerita dan bersandar? Benar benar tidak dapat dipercaya!

Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya. Ia masih saja merutuki Sehun dan Kai sementara kedua namja itu hanya dapat menggeleng dan berjalan pelan dibelakang Chanyeol. Tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Chanyeol terus melangkah,akan tetapi saat hampir sampai kakinya berhenti saat menemukan Baekhyun sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Chanyeol membulatkan mata sekarang. Ia membeku ditempat saat melihat Baekhyun masih terus melambaikan tangan kearahnya. KEARAHNYA.

**'****Apa aku tidak salah lihat?'** Chanyeol terus bertanya tanya dalam hati memastikan bahwa namja yang berada di mimpinya semalam sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Apa iya itu seorang Byun Baekhyun?

**'****ini tidak mungkin'** Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Ia memutuskan membalikan badan dengan cepat. Dan saat itulah ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berada dibelakangnya sedang membawa dua cup coffe panas berukuran medium dan sebuah(?) tabrakan pun terjadi.

"oh shit! Neo gwenchanayo?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik setelah melihat kekacauan yang di perbuatnya hingga menyebabkan tumpahan kopi berserakan dimana mana. Namja yang barusan ditabraknya tanpa sengaja hanya dapat membersihkan sisa sisa kopi yang terdapat di baju seragam sekolahnya sekarang.

"eum...nan gwencana. Ini hanya agak panas"

"jwosong hamnida"

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam dalam menandakan bahwa ia sangat amat menyesal karna telah tanpa sengaja menbarak namja tidak berdaya hanya karna pikirannya teralihkan akibat ulah Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan dia okay? Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menabrak seseorang. Salahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya tidak fokus.

"D.O Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu bahkan sedang berlari menuju kearahnya sekarang,begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"gwenchanayo?" Baekhyun melihat penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dan melihat bahwa namja itu mirip seperti kopi susu karna terdapat kopi yang berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

**SRET**

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan mentap Chanyeol tajam. Sebenarnya ia sempat berfikir untuk menarik kerah baju namja tiang listrik dihadapannya. Akan tetapi mengingat bahwa tinggi badannya yang tebilang cukup jauh,niat tersebut ia urungkan dan ia lebih memutuskan untuk menarik lengan Chanyeol saja.

"yak! Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?!"

"eumm...aku...eumm...aku...jadi..." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keberbagai arah menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat amat menyilaukan matanya saat ini. Jelas sekali terdapat kegugupan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol "kau ini berkata apa? Bisakah kau berkata dengan jelas?"

"..."

"kupikir kau akan senang karna aku ketumpahan kopi panas" perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Perkataan itu juga berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan jatuh pingsan karna terlalu lama ditatap oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. "tentu saja aku tidak senang Kyungsoo-ah, seharusnya kopi itu untuk ku, Kau tidak ingat? Bagaimana caranya aku akan menikmati pagi hari tanpa segelas kopi sekarang,eoh?"

"jadi selama ini itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengganguk pasti

"kau memikirkan kopi mu?"

"eum..iya"

"kau tidak memikirkan aku?"

"ani" Baekhyun menggeleng dan Kyungsoo bersumpah jika dia memiliki sebilah pisau besar mungkin pisau tersebut sudah menancap dengan pasti di salah satu bagian tubuh Baekhyun sekarang.

**SRET**

**'****OH TUHAN APALAGI?!' **Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati saat tubuhnya dibalikan oleh seseorang.

(O-O)

Kyungsoo berhenti bernafas sejenak saat ia berbalik dan melihat Kai lah yang saat ini memandang wajahnya dan sedang memegang kedua bahunya. "Kai-ah..." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat amat pelan,ia sangat amat bingung karna secara tiba-tiba Kai membalikan tubuhnya.

"aku punya sedikit urusan dengannya Chanyeol"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat kejadian dimana Chanyeol dengan sukses menabrak Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang,namja tan itu terus saja menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dan semakin jauh,mungkin lebih tepatnya Kai menyeret Kyungsoo kearah belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat istirahat siswa saat jam pelajaran usai.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Disebuah tempat yang berada dibelakang sekolah,dimana pohon pohon berdiri dengan tegap dan ditumbuhi bunga bunga yang bermekaran dan beberapa daun daun berguguran. Tempat tersebut sangat sepi sekarang,mungkin karna pada dasarnya tidak ada satu pun siswa yang akan pergi kesana kecuali saat jam istirahat. Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka hanya berdua. Saling menatap tanpa berbicara.

"Hhhh..." Kai menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyungsooo. "neo gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris atas apa yang baru saja Kai katakan "eum...aku tidak apa apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"cihhh...siapa yang bilang aku sedang khawatir sekarang,neo nuguya? Aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol mendapat masalah hanya karna tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja bodoh yang membawa dua cup coffe panas"

Bohong. Perkataan Kai barusan sangat amat memukul dirinya sendiri karna berkata seperti itu di depan namja dihadapannya. Jelas saja tindakannya barusan merupakan tindakan yang bisa dibilang sangat amat membingungkan semua orang termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan tidak lebih karna sebuah alasan bahwa ia sangat amat mengkhawatirkan namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

**'****bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh?' **-Kai

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menutup rapat kedua mata bulatnya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan semua benda cair yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar dari ekor matanya."kau benar-benar tidak mengigatku Kai-ah?" Kyungsoo menatap namja yang masih membuang muka dan tidak mau melihatnya. Ia secara perlahan mendekati Kai yang masih diam ditempat. Ia ingin pergi sekarang. Melihat bahwa seseorang yang sangat amat disayanginya tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang dirinya sungguh sangat amat menyakitkan. Dadanya sesak dan demi Tuhan jika ditanya apa yang diinginkannya sekarang,maka jawabannya adalah Luhan. Ia ingin menangis sejadi jadinya di pelukan namja rusa itu.

"kupikir kau mengigatku" Kyungsoo mengatakannya setelah sempat berhenti tepat disamping Kai sebelum berlalu pergi. Perkataan tersebut bahkan tidak lebih seperti sebuah bisikan kecil. Akan tetapi mengigat bahwa Kai memiliki pendengaran yang terlampau tajam sehingga ia dapat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

**SRET**

Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo akan tetapi sedetik kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "kau pikir aku tidak mengigatmu?"

**Deg..deg..deg..**

Kyungsoo berhenti bernafas dan membeku ditempat **'dia mengigatku?'**

Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan menatap punggung Kai karna pada dasarnya Kai hanya menahan tangannya sebentar kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya. "apa maksudmu Kai? Kau mengigatku? Yak! Jawab aku sekarang Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak setelah tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"jawab aku sekarang Kim Jongin! Apa kau benar mengigatku?"

Kai berbalik dan mentap Kyungsoo tajam dengan kilatan matanya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa kebencian yang sangat amat mendalam. "tentu saja aku mengigatmu D.O Kyungsoo" Kai menekankan kata terakhir dengan nada marah dan kesal.

"bahkan aku sangat amat mengigatmu dengan baik. Kau pernah berkata selamanya,bukan?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Ia tidak ingin mentap namja dihadappannya sekarang.

"Cih...selamanya? Apa yang selamanya hyung? Kau bahkan tidak ada dihadapannku saat pertama kali aku membuka kedua mataku setelah kecelakaan itu. Bahkan ketika dua bulan berlalu dan ingatanku telah kembali sepenuhnya,kau bahkan tetap tidak ada. TIDAK ADA!. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku APANYA YANG SELAMNYA D.O KYUNGSOO!" Amarah yang Kai pendam selama satu tahun lebih sudah berhasil ia keluarkan dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia benar benar kesal dan sangat membenci namja yang ada dihadapannya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya satu tahun yang lalu.

"aku tau pada akhirnya kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya,hyung. Kau tidak perlu khwatir karna aku sudah tau alasan kenapa kau tidak menanyakan atau hanya sekedar menjeguk namjachingu mu ini..."

Kai berhenti sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo lebih dingin "Itu karna kau tidak mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu,tapi sebelum ia mengatakannya Kai mulai berkata lagi "Dan aku membencimu hyung. Aku membencimu karna dengan mudah melepasku dan menuruti semua perkataan orang tua ku. Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahui apapun?"

"Kai-ah.."

"setidaknya aku lega sekarang hyung. Karna pada akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya. SEMUANYA!" Kai mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo,ia sudah muak sekarang. Muak dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga Kyungsoo. Well... setidaknya ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang terlampau bodoh dan merelakan dirinya dan cintanya. Saat kakinya berada sejauh tiga meter dari Kyungsoo,namja tan itu berhenti dan mengatakan seseuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo benar benar runtuh dari posisi berdirinya.

"aku lupa mengatakan satu hal hyung. Satu hal yang selama satu tahun lebih ingin sekali kukatakan padamu..." Kai tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kita putus" dan saat kaki itu pergi,seketika itu pula Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun terdiam berdiri ditempat. Ia masih mentap datar atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Hatinya bahkan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun walau sekarang ia melihat seorang namja sedang menahan tangisannya dan hanya berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Yah...ia memang melihat hampir semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana Kai membentak dan sedikit memperlakukan Kyungsoo tidak baik. Tapi...sekali lagi ia tidak peduli dan hanya mengedikan bahunya. Ia datang dan menyusul keduanya karna sebuah alasan yaitu mengembalikan dompet Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja namja itu jatuhkan saat di koridor sekolah tadi.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sehun mau saja mengembalikannya,sungguh kalian harus mengetahui ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat sebaik itu dalam hidupnya. Awalnya ia ingin memberikannya pada Baekhyun mengingat namja cerewet itu mengenal Kyungsoo. Tapi saat Sehun baru mau memulai perkataannya,namja cerewet itu malah melanjutkan pertarungannya bersama Chanyeol yang tadinya sempat tertunda karna Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo menjauh. Dan alhasil disinilah Sehun sekarang. Mentap datar pada Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menahan air matanya padahal mata bulat itu sudah berkaca kaca sedari tadi.

"ini" Sehun mengoyangkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna coklat di depan wajah Kyungsoo tanpa mentap Kyungsoo yang masih diam dan melamun atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"ini dompet mu. Kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di koridor tadi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan cepat dan singkat kemudian berlalu pergi setelah memberi dompet tersebut.

"neo..."

Sehun berbalik dengan tidak rela setelah mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya "apa? Kau mau apa?"

"aku tau mungkin ini merepotkan tapi apa kau punya waktu?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun. Sementara yang ditatap mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatap heran pada Kyungoo

"sepertinya akan merepotkan,waktu ku tidak banyak. Kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

"bisakah kau memanggil hyung ku? Namanya Luhan. Kau tau dia bukan? Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang,katakan saja padanya bahw-"

"arrasoe. Diamlah,kau bahkan sama cerewetnya dengan namja bernama Baekhyun itu" Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan cepat. Entah dari mana kata kata terrsebut keluar,Sehun bahakan tidak mengerti atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Apakah ia baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mencari namja yang akhir akhir ini membuat tidurnya tidak karuan? Entahlah...Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat setelah mendengar kata 'Luhan' sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya dan tidak mendapati seseorang yang ia cari. Yang ia dapatkan hanya beberapa yeoja yang terlihat mentapnya dengan kagum dan ia juga melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk gelisah,sepertinya namja cerwet itu sedang menunggu Kyungsoo.

Sehun juga mendapati seorang namja tiang listrik yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil sedang duduk dua bangku dibelakang Baekhyun dan sedang tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menatap Baekhyun dari belakang.

**'****orang bodoh'** –Sehun

Sehun menutup pintu kelasnya dan memulai pencariannya kembali. Saat ia berjalan di koridor sekolah ia melihat satu namja lagi yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang kebingungan dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kris.

"otte? Kau sudah menemukan nya Kris?" Sehun melihat dua orang namja sedang berbicara dengan Kris seperti sedang mendiskuisikan sesuatu yang penting. Awalnya Sehun ingin langsung berlalu pergi dari hadapan ketiga sonbae yang sudah membuat hidupnya agak kacau selama seminggu. Akan tetapi saat Sehun berlalu di hadapann Suho,Chen dan Kris,ia tanpa sengaja mendengar satu kalimat yang sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"sepertinya Luhan benar benar menghilang. Aigoo...ottoke? apa benar dia diculik oleh mahluk halus?" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**'****MWO?!' **-Sehun

Sehun masih berdiam ditempat dan sedikit melirik kearah belakang melalui ekor matanya atas apa yang baru saja Kris katakan. Sehun terkejut karna dua hal,hal pertama adalah ia baru menyadari bahwa Kris merupakan orang terbodoh karna berfikir Luhan diculik oleh makhluk halus. Dan hal kedua yang membuat hatinya menjadi gelisah sekarang adalah fakta bahwa Luhan menghilang.

**'****apa namja rusa itu menghilang?' **Sehun bertanya dalam hatinya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sehun masih berjalan dan mencari keberadaan Luhan yang diketahuinya memiliki status sebagai 'orang hilang' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'rusa hilang'.

Aigoo...bagaimana bisa seorang namja remaja bisa hilang dengan sendirinya di pagi hari buta seperti ini? Dan yang lebih parah,bagaimana bisa temannya sendiri mengira bahwa Luhan sedang di culik oleh makhluk halus? Makhluk itu bahkan tidak ada didunia. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Tidak pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya bahwa hari ini akan terasa aneh dan dipenuhi dengan kejutan yang datang dari namja rusa bernama Luhan.

Raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. Namja yang memiliki tubuh seputih susu itu bahkan kini sedang berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang berada delapan meter tepat dihadapannya. **'ah..waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat'**

Sehun membuka pintu dengan cepat. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia ingin buang air kecil sekarang,dan alangkah terkejutnya ia sekarang setelah membuka pintu tersebut.

**'****Luhan?'**

Sehun berdiam ditempat dan menatap heran pada seseorang yang berada disudut ruangan. Ia sedang melihat Luhan sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya lengkap dengan dagu yang ia taruh dilututnya. Luhan yang menyadari akan kedatangan seseorang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"eoh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya "apa yang kau lakukan disini dinding berjalan?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "tentu saja menggunakan fasilitas sekolah yaitu toilet. Seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku rusa yeoja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini,eoh?"

Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun lalu sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menaruh dagunya kembali dilutut. "mollayo...sepertinya aku hanya sedikit bingung dan sepertinya aku sedang meratapi nasib"

Luhan tersenyum miris memikirkan alasannya kemari yaitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk menghindar. Menghindar dari Kris yang mulai menunjukkan kasih sayang yang terlalu berlebihan kepadanya. Sehingga Luhan berfikir bahwa Kris menyukainya. Apa ia salah jika berfikir demikian? Karna sungguh ia sangat amat bingung sekarang,dan pergi ke toliet merupakan jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak dapat ia hilangkan sejak kecil sampai sekarang,bahkan Kris tidak mengetahui kebiasaan Luhan yang terlampau aneh tersebut.

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan kemudian berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun harus memukul keras kepalanya nanti atau mungkin...sekarang? entahlah yang pastinya Sehun harus melakukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika saja tubuhnya tidak mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mendekati Luhan. Sehun pasti tidak akan terkejut sekarang. Ya! Terkejut dan termangu dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Bibir yang dipoutkan dan berwarnah merah yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas,sungguh sangat amat mengemaskan menurut Sehun. Ia memandang Luhan dan memperhatikan setiap inci wajah tersebut,wajah yang menurut Sehun sangat indah sekarang. Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama sampai namja rusa itu mengerjabkan matanya dan tersadarkan dari lamunanya sendiri serta menyadari bahwa Sehun sekarang berada di hadapannya. Luhan kemudian mentap Sehun heran.

"kau mau apa namja dinding?" Luhan masih menatap Sehun heran.

"menurutmu?"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku tidak tau! Apa kau berfikir aku memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran orang lain? Ah! Tunggu dulu jika ku pikir kau bukanlah seorang manusia mengigat wajah mu yang seperti dinding dingin. Tunggu dulu! Kau mau apa? Jangan terlalu dekat,okay. Kejadian kemarin bahkan masih membuatku trauma da-"

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan lama. Kali ini tidak menggunakan bibir melainkan tangan Sehun sendiri. Sehun baru melepaskannya saat Luhan mulai tidak bicara lagi. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa diam,sehingga membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk membungkam mulut namja rusa itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"kau mau apa?" Luhan memegang kedua lututnya erat setelah Sehun melepaskan mulutnya. Ia terlalu takut sekarang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya. Dan demi Tuhan Luhan hampir saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat kewajah Sehun jika saja namja tersebut tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkannya sekarang.

Mengerti akan sesuatu yang terjadi,Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sementara itu Sehun menyusul melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya setelah sempat melakukan kegiatan utamanya saat memasuki toliet tadi.

Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menyusul Luhan. Ia berfikir mungkin mereka berdua menginginkan waktu berdua dan Sehun memakluminya. Ia berfikir toh ia akan bertemu dengan namja rusa itu dikelasnya nanti.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Chanyeol dan Kai yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol yang tidak hentinya tersenyum dengan memandang Baekhyun yang masih terlihat gelisah,sedangkan Kai? Namja tan itu terlihat sedang dikelilingi oleh kabut awan gelap disekitar kepalanya. Sementara Sehun mengedikan bahu,tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Kai yang melihatnya baru saja memasuki kelas hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tersebut. Jika ditanya bagaimana keadaaannya sekarang... Penampilannya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali Sehun ingat. Namja yang memiliki mata bulat itu bahkan telah mengganti seragamnya yang penuh kopi akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Akan tetapi jika diperhatikan namja tersebut terlihat seperti baru saja menangis karna mata bulat tersebut terlihat lebih bengkak dan berwarna agak kemerahan. Sehun berfikir bagaimana Luhan bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat? Ayolah...bel sekolah bahkan baru saja berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu dan menurut perhitungan Sehun ia kembali dari toilet baru sekitar lima belas menit. Apakah Luhan benar benar memiliki kekuatan meredakan hati seseorang?

**'****Tunggu dulu!'**

Sehun sontak berdiri akan tetapi ia kemudian duduk kembali. Sehun memandang ke sekeliling penjuru kelasnya dan menatap heran pada Kyungsoo. Jika namja bermata bulat itu sudah kembali dan sekarang sedang duduk disamping namja cerewet bernama Byun Baekhyun. Lalu...dimana Luhan?

Sehun mulai bertanya tanya dalam hati tentang keberadaan Luhan. **'apakah namja rusa itu kembali duduk ditoilet lagi dan melakukan kegiatan aneh kembali?'**

Sehun sontak berdiri kembali dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan teguran atau mungkin omelan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Ia harus memastikan sendiri apakah namja rusa itu kembali meringkuk di dalam toilet lagi atau mungkin namja rusa itu sedang melakukan hal konyol seperti membolos atau apalah. Tapi yang pasti Sehun benar benar harus memastikannya.

**'****eh? Tidak ada?'** Sehun melihat sekeliling toilet dan tidak menemukan Luhan. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi dan berfikir mungkin saja Luhan memang membolos mengigat bahwa namja itu sangat amat mirip dengan rusa. Dan setau Sehun,rusa merupakan hewan yang liar yang suka menjelajah entah kemana dan dipastikan Luhan juga memiliki kebiasaan yang hampir sama persis mengigat rupa rusa dan dirinya memang tidak jauh berbeda.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan merutuki Kris yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa berhenti memegang tangan kanannya. Namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sungguh membuat Luhan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? pasalnya saat Luhan kembali setelah menenangkan Kyungsoo,namja itu langsung memeluk Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelas barunya dan saat Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah namja yang memiliki pipi bulat. Hal yang terjadi justru Kris menarik lengannya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping bangku namja tinggi tersebut.

Oh! dan jangan lupakan seorang lagi yang tidak menyetujui bahwa Luhan duduk disamping namja yang memiliki pipi bulat tersebut. Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa namja tersebut seakan mentap Luhan dengan aura membunuh saat Luhan baru saja mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Xiumin,namja berpipi bulat tersebut. Auranya bahkan lebih seperti mengeluarkan sebuah kata 'jangan dekati namja itu' yah...mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti itu.

"tidak bisakah kau melepas tangan mu ini?" Luhan berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok guru keparat Kim songsaniem yang sedari tadi sedang menjelaskan sesuatu tentang pelajaran sejarah.

"wae?" Kris ikut berbisik akan tetapi pandangannya hanya memandang kepada satu orang sejak awal Kim songsaniem memasuki kelasnya. Kris hanya memandang Luhan seorang,ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan Kim songsaniem selama setengah jam belakangan.

"apakah kau tidak lihat kita sedang ditatap oleh beberapa siswa lain?" benar saja Luhan merasa risih sekarang. Hampir semua siswa dan siswi selalu melihat dirinya dan Kris setiap lima menit sekali.

"setauku kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua orang"

"tentu saja aku tidak peduli dengan semua orang. Tapi bukan berarti tanganku harus kau pegang setiap saat Kris! aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berfikir bahwa kita sepasang kekasih,aku straight,kau tau itu bukan? Dan satu hal yang lebih pentig adalah...AKU HARUS MENULIS!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan lantang sehingga membuat semua orang kini mentap dirinya dan juga Kris. Luhan merasa sangat amat bodoh sekarang.

"jwosong hamnida" Luhan membungkuk kecil sementara Kris memberi semua orang isyarat, mungkin jika diperhatikan ini lebih seperti sebuah tatapan ancaman yang mengatakan 'jangan menggangu kami berdua'. Sontak saja mereka semua berbalik dan mulai fokus kembali dengan penjelasan tidak jelas yang dilontarkan berulang ulang oleh Kim songsaniem.

"ini salahmu sendiri karna hilang begitu saja dari hadapan ku"

"Mwo?!" Luhan menghantupkan kepalanya berkali kali ke meja yang ia duduki sekarang. Kris benar benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

**_ _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Xiumin berlari menyusul Luhan yang kini berjalan memasuki kantin SM High School untuk menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk ritual makan siang bersama yang akhir akhir ini sering mereka lakukan saat acara konyol tersebut berlangsung.

"kau sangat lucu" Xiumin merangkul bahu Luhan meskipun dengan susah payah karna perbedaan tinggi badan.

"eh?" Luhan mentap namja yang kini masih merangkulnya seperti seorang koala dengan menggunakan satu tangannya. Tidak sadarkah tindakan yang dilakukan Xiumin sekarang mengundang tatapan murka dari dua orang namja yang berjalan pelan dibelakang? Kedua namja tersebut bahkan tidak menghiraukan Suho yang sedari tadi mengajak mereka berdua berbincang tentang pelajaran barusan. Bahkan di ff ini Suho tetap terabaikan #poor Suho -_-

"kau juga sangat lucu" Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh pipi kanan Xiumin "pipi mu sangat mirip baozi. Hahhaha lihat ini" Luhan mulai mencubit pelan pipi tersebut dan merasakan sensasi kenyal dan lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan sama persis seperti yang ia pikirkan. Baozi.

"mau makan siang bersama?" Xiumin bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Luhan baru saja ingin menjawab dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya akan tetapi sedetik kemudian Luhan ditarik secara tidak elitnya oleh Kris dan mereka berdua berjalan cepat meninggalkan Xiumin yang mentap heran keduanya setelah Kris mengatakan

"sorry baozi. Rusa ini akan makan bersamaku. Kau bisa makan siang bersama Chen. Dia sangat benci makan sendiri. Kau juga bisa makan bersama Suho dan tolong jangan abaikan dia. Dia benci diabaikan"

Xiumin diam ditempat dan menatap Chen dan Suho yang berada disamping kirinya. Bingung ingin berbuat apa sekarang setelah mendengar Kris berkata dengan cepat dan singkat dan meninggalkan dirinya.

**_ _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun menatap tajam akan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya sekarang. Pemandangan yang membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi cemburu untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama karna mengetahui Luhan menyanyikan lagu indah bersama namja tiang listrik dan sekarang alasan kedua karna melihat Luhan sedang makan siang bersama namja tiang listrik itu dengan mesra dan saling berhadapan. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang.

Akan tetapi kenyataannya sungguh berbeda. Luhan dan Kris memang saling berhadapan sekarang. Kris bahkan masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. Tapi jika mesra muncul diotak Sehun,maka itu semua salah besar. Luhan bahkan tidak berhenti merutuki Kris dan menggumamkan kata 'keparat' dan 'galaxy bodoh' secara terus menerus sambil menikmati sepotong kue yang ada dihadapan Luhan sekarang.

**SRET**

Luhan menatap tangannya yang masih memegang sebuah garpu yang sekarang sedang digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut-Sehun mulai menarik lengan Luhan sehingga menyebabkan namja rusa tersebut sontak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"kau mau apa?" Luhan menatap tajam atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan Kris dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan namja dinding ini lagi?

"ikut aku" Sehun menjawab singkat dan mulai menarik lengan kiri Luhan kembali.

"untuk apa?" kali ini bukan Luhan yang bertanya,melainkan namja yang masih menggengam erat tangan Luhan sedari tadi. Kini namja tersebut bahkan telah berdiri tanpa melepaskan tanggannya yang menggengam erat tangan kanan Luhan.

"dia benar. Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu Sehun-ssi?"

Sejenak Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa sekarang ia tengah menjadi tontonan dihadapan semua siswa yang berada di kantin SM High School tersebut. Rahang Sehun mengeras,ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa betapa ia sangat amat ingin melayangkan beberapa pukulan diwajah Kris tanpa alasan jelas. Atau mungkin memang ada alasannya yaitu karna kecemburuan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mentap tajam kepada Kris "jwosong hamnida sonbae. Sepertinya dia akan makan siang bersamaku"

"benarkah?" Kris menatap Luhan sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sehun tatkala tajam seperti pandangan Sehun sekarang.

"eum...iya. Sepertinya namja rusa ini akan makan bersama denganku hari ini"

"Shireo" Keduanya mentap Luhan yang baru saja dengan jelas menolak dengan tegas semua perkataan Sehun barusan.

"aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk makan siang bersamamu Sehun-ssi. Jadi sepertinya kusarankan agar kau segera pergi"

"kalau begitu,bagaimana dengan ini? kau menyalahkanku karna aku tidak bermain bagus saat pertandingan basket konyol padahal kenyataannya aku mencetak skor yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan skor yang kau buat. Dan satu hal lagi...aku membantumu tadi pagi. Kau lupa? Kupikir makan siang bersamaku merupakan kompensasi yang layak aku dapatkan,bukankah memang seperti itu?"

Sehun mengehela nafas sejenak lalu menatap Luhan "karena itu kau akan makan siang bersama ku hari ini Luhan-ssi"

"kau bersamanya tadi pagi?" Kris menggengam tangan Luhan lebih erat setelah mendengar bahwa penyebab hilangnya Luhan tadi pagi adalah karna Luhan bersama dengan Sehun

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan beralih menatap Kris dan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada namja tersebut. "begini Kris ak-"

"aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menuggumu menjelaskan semuanya" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kris yang menggengam tangan Luhan. Dan mulai menarik Luhan menjauh sambil membawa napan Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kesal.

**_ _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dimeja paling luar yang berada di kantin SM High School tersebut. Kantin SM High School memang merupakan kantin yang luas dengan tatanan yang terdiri dari beberapa meja dan kursi yang sebagian besar diletakkan didalam ruangan,dan sebagian besarnya lagi diletakkan diluar dengan tujuan saat musim gugur seperti sekarang, seluruh siswa dapat menikmati makan sambil menatap dedaunan yang berguguran.

Setelah mendudukan Luhan dengan sedikit paksaan dan sedikit tatapan tajam untuk namaja rusa tersebut. Sehun kemudian meletakkan napan Luhan yang berisi sepotong kue dan susu tersebut dihadapannya. Sehun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan menatap pemuda itu intens.

"bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus makan siang bersamaku?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memijat pelipisnya,sungguh kepalanya semakin pusing saja melihat berbagai tingkah laku aneh yang dilakukan orang orang disekitarnya.

"bisakah aku hidup normal untuk satu hari ini saja?" Luhan berbisik dan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

"kau sudah gila?"

Luhan menatap datar namja dihadapannya dan menjawab "tentu saja tidak Sehun-ssi"

"lalu? Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri? Kupikir kau gila. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan formal? Kau kuizinkan memanggilku Sehun,otte? Kau menyukainya?"

"ani. Aku tidak suka memanggilmu seperti itu"

"wae?"

"karna itu akan membuat semua orang berfikir bahwa aku adalah temanmu. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu dinding berjalan seperti biasa? Kurasa itu lebih cocok melihat dari segi wajahmu yang pada dasarnya memang selalu datar."

"wae? Kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

Luhan tertegun atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah dan menelan salivanya kasar. Entah kenpa tatapan Sehun membuat gugup dirinya sekarang. **'IGE MWOYA?! Kenapa tatapan mata itu bisa membuat aku menjadi gugup seperti seorang yeoja?' **Luhan berteriak dalam hati dan mulai menggengam erat garpu dan memulai mengambil sedikit kue dari piringnya dan memasukkannya cepat kedalam mulutnya.

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Sehun bergerak memajukan badannya sedikit lebih dekat kearah Luhan.

"apa kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

"apa menurutmu memiliki Kris,Kyungsoo dan namaja cerewet bernama Baekhyun itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan seorang teman?"

**PRANG**

Luhan melemparkan garpunya ke napan besi yang ada dihadapannya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan mengundang tatapan dari sebagian siswa. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengiginkan hal tersebut terjadi,akan tetapi melihat bahwa namja dihadapannya selalu menanyakan hal yang menurut Luhan sangat menggangu aktivitas makannya,tentu saja Luhan merasa kesal sekarang. Ia memang terganggu dengan semua pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan padanya terlebih lagi namja tersebut tanpa alasan yang jelas mentapnya intens dan membuat Luhan gugup entah karna apa.

Sehun menatap garpu yang baru saja Luhan lemparkan,ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berandar pada kursi sedikit menjauhi Luhan dan kembali memandang wajah cantik rusa tersebut.

"kau kesal?"

"SANGAT!" Luhan menjawab dengan lantang dan dengan penuh penekanan hanya untuk satu kata tersebut. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun sedikit mengembangkan smirk nya menatapi wajah Luhan yang entah mengapa membuatnya lebih terlihat...seksi dan...manis? yah sepertinya begitu.

"bisakah kau menutup mulutmu sebentar saja? Aku ingin memakan sepotong kue yang sangat berharga ini sebelum mendengarkan ocehan yang datang dari Kim songsaniem dalam pelajaran nanti yang akan berlangsung lima belas menit mendatang" Luhan menawarkan sebuah tawaran dan sekaligus merupakan bentuk protes karna Sehun menggangu aktivitas makannya.

Sehun mentap bingung kerah Luhan "bukankah kau sedang memakannya sekarang?"

"aku tidak bisa memakannya jika kau terus saja melayangkan pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol Sehun-ssi. Aku tidak bisa makan sambil membuka mulut dan berbicara! Kau tidak pernah mendengar sebuah perkataan yang mengatakan 'tutup mulutmu saat makan',apa kau tidak tau itu?"

Sehun berdecak "bagaimana bisa kau makan dengan mulut tertutup,eoh? Mulutmu tentu saja harus terbuka agar makanannya bisa masuk. Neo pabbo ya"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Sungguh Luhan sangat amat menginginkan sebuah pisau berada di tangannya sekarang. Sebuah pisau yang ingin di gunakannya untuk menikam seseorang. Sehun? bukan. Orang itu bukanlah Sehun,orang yang ingin Luhan tikam sekarang adalah Kris yang sesenaknya menyerahkan Luhan untuk diseret dan harus berhadapan dengan Sehun si namja dinding ini.

"kau tau,kau benar benar membuat ku tertarik sekarang. Bahkan saat kau tidak hadir dalam pelajaran tadi,apakah kau tidak tau aku mencarimu kembali dan melangkahkan kaki ketoilet hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu? Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada dan dengan seenaknya membolos pelajaran. Aku benar benar khawatir soal itu,kau tau?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kiri "apa maksudmu dinding berjalan? Siapa yang membolos?"

"tentu saja kau. Kau tidak ada saat pelajaran tadi,apa kau lupa kita satu kelas?"

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja dan sedikit menghantupkannya seteah mendengar peryataan bodoh yang diucapkan Sehun barusan. Sedetik kemudian dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat amat bodoh sekarang.

Luhan benar benar tidak tahan sekarang. Ia memutuskan bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Sehun yang masih setia duduk sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. "sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu Sehun-ssi"

"kau mau kemana?" Sehun menggengam erat pergelangan Luhan tanpa beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang kini sedang menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya Luhan menoleh dan mentap Sehun datar dan menjawab singkat. "kembali ke kelas normal ku"

"kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama bukankah ki-"

"kita tidak satu kelas Sehun-ssi. Dan untuk pembayaran kompensasimu,akan ku bayar nanti saja. Karna jika kupikir lebih detail kesalahan yang kau perbuat bahkan lebih banyak dari kesalahan yang kuperbuat" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan berjalan pergi.

**_ _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun masih diam terduduk sambil melihat Luhan menjauh pergi. '**kelas normal? Tidak satu kelas? Apa maksudnya?'**

"annyeong Sehun-ah~"

Lamunan Sehun tentang Luhan buyar seketika saat dua orang namja bernama Kyungoo menyapanya dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun. Namja bermata bulat itu tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Baekhyun yang sedang menarik sebuah kursi dari meja lain dan menempatkannya di samping Kyungsoo dan ikut memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"hai namja datar" Baekhyun menyapa Sehun singkat dan mulai membuka tutup botol minuman dan mulai meminumnya.

**'****apa yang mereka inginkan?'** Sehun memijat pelipisnya melihat dua namja yang ada dihadapannya sepertinya tidak ingin segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"kalian mau apa?"

"entahlah,kurasa makan siang bersamamu?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahu dan Sehun menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"gomawo" Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan tatapan Sehun dari Baekhyun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera Sehun lempar dengan menggunakan kue Luhan yang tersisa.

"untuk apa?"

"kejadian tadi pagi"

Sehun mengganguk mengerti dan membiarkan kedua namja tersebut makan dengan lahap didepannya. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? namja itu hanya menatap malas dan tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia makan,jika ia bahkan tidak membeli makanan satu pun sejak menginjak kantin SM High School tersebut?

Ya! Sehun memang berniat membeli makanan pada awalnya,akan tetapi saat matanya dihadapkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat amat merusak matanya,sontak ia melupakan tujuan utamanya dan menarik Luhan untuk makan bersama padahal namja tersebut belum membeli apa apa untuk dimakan.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sehun tidak meminta sedikit makanan kepada Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun maka jawabannya itu tidak mungkin. Harga diri yang dimiliki namja tersebut bahkan lebih tinggi dari keegoisannya sendiri.

"baiklah kami sudah selesai. Sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo bangkit dan berbalik ingin pergi akan tetapi ia mengingat sesuatu dan mulai membalikan badannya kembali dan mentap Sehun.

"mianhae sepertinya aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertikaian kalian yang terlampau berisik tadi. Dan sepertinya kau tidak tau bahwa hyung ku itu memang tidak sekelas dengan kita Sehun-ah"

"wae? Apa dia dipindahkan kekelas lain?"

"tunggu dulu! Kau benar benar tidak tau?" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan dan membuka mulut lebar setelah mendapat gelengan kepala dari Sehun yang menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"wah! Daebak! Kau benar benar tidak tau bahwa Luhan hyung adalah senior kita?" Baekhyun mulai tertawa keras sambil menepuk kedua tangannya kagum dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Apa benar Sehun sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Luhan merupakan senior disekolah ini?

"apa maksudmu namja rusa itu senior disekolah ini,eoh? Bukankah dia mengikuti acara konyol bersaman dengan kita? Itu berarti dia masih satu tingkat dengan kita,bukan?"

Sehun mentap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun

"yah...memang benar Luhan hyung mengikuti acara konyol bersamaan dengan kita. Keunde dia melakukan hal itu karna ia sebenaranya murid pindahan dari China dan peraturan disekolah ini mewajibkan semua siswa baru untuk mengikuti acara konyol tersebut. tapi... bukankah Luhan hyung pernah berkata kepada mu bahwa ia hanya 'sementara' sekelas denganmu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tampak berfikir keras dan mencerna setiap kata dan penjelasan pendek dari Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menganguk mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Bukankah Luhan memang pernah berkata demikian? Bukankah namja rusa itu pernah berkata kepada Sehun _'s__etidaknya sementara kita sekelas sampai acara konyol ini berakhir'_ jadi semua perkataan tersebut menjelaskan situasi sekarang?

Sehun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melewati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih diam ditempat. "Sehun-ah~"

"ne?" Sehun menoleh sekali lagi saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya

"sepertinya kau menyukai hyungku" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat kaget dan seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang menyukai seseorang.

"ani"

"sepertinya iya. Karna jika kulihat reaksimu saat kau memandangnya sedang bernyanyi,kau dengan jelas menyukainya. Kau seperti melihat Luhan adalah seseorang atau mungkin sebuah benda yang merupakan hal yang paling indah didunia"

"..."

Sehun tertegun dan diam seribu bahasa mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya benar. Sangat amat benar. Ia melangkahkan kaki tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Apakah sangat amat terlihat jelas di mata Kyungsoo? Karna jika memang Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Sehun memang mengakui hal tersebut. Sehun memang memandang Luhan seperti itu,seperti Luhan merupakan sebuah hal terbaik yang pernah ia lihat didunia dan selama ia hidup di dunia. Entahlah...Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia memandang Luhan sperti itu. Entahlah...

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

** _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Annyeong~ ai datang bawa chapter 6 *muter lagu Peter Pan*

So...apa ada yang mengutuk ai karna lama update? Yah...sepertinya memang ada -_-

Wow! Lihat ini *nunjuk ff sendiri* hubungan Kaisoo sudah terungkap! Otte? Apa kalian sudah mulai tau? Iya? Iya? Iya? Baiklah kalo udah ngerti dikit. Oh iya readernim untuk kalian semua yang menantikan ff ini mengeluarkan flashback,sepertinya ai harus menjelaskan sesuatu *tarik napas dalam dalam*

**AI BENCI FLASHBACK ~**

*ngelap keringat* Fiuh...nah jadi udah tau kan masalah ai apaan? Yup! Ai benci flashback readernim! Jadi jika kalian menantikan kata-kata flashback,ai minta maaf karna kata flashback tidak akan muncul di ff ini. BWUHAHAHHAHAA

Tapi bukan berarti ai gak bakal mengungkap masa lalu KrisHan! Kan gak seru kalo cuman ai doang yang tau masa lalu mereka berdua. Ai hanya lebih,well... ai lebih, LEBIH suka kalo kalian para reader,mengerti sendiri setiap hubungan antara semua chara yang ada di ff ini. dan ai harap untuk permulaan yaitu terungkapnya hubungan Kaisoo. Para reader semua gak bingung dan mengerti dengan sendirinya. So? Kalian ngerti kan atau emang kurang jelas ai jelasinnya? Kalo emang belum jelas silahkan tulis dikolom review okay?

Readernim~ apa kalian udah liat EXO 902014 MV Remake 'SES - I'm Your Girl' yang di bintangi oleh D.O? ya ampun ai baru ngeliat kemarin dan sumpah itu lucu banget! Ai sampe ngakak sendiri ngeliat ekprsei D.O yang diserang bertubi tubi dengan panah bius. BWUHAHAHHA *evil laugh* kayaknya dari semua MV Remake yang keluar di EXO 902014 untuk saat ini ai suka banget sama MV yang dibintangi sama D.O,Tao,Baekhyun dan Lay~ (oh iya meskipun telat sehari, this is for uri unicorn. *megang mic* SAENGIL CHUKHAHAEYO Lay oppa~ Meskipun kau bukan bias ku dan belum muncul di ff ini tapi aku juga mencintaimu meskipun tidak sebesar Luhan oppa~ ^.^ #apaansih?)

Kalo MV Remake nya Sehun? entahlah readernim,ai gak bisa ngomong apa apa kalo soal itu. ai akui Sehun emang tampan sekali tapi juga keliatan serem diwaktu yang sama -_-

Tapi yang ngebuat ai bingung kenapa ai menceritakan hal ini? padahal ini gak ada hubungannya sama ff ai? Oke. Lupakan!

Oh iya jika ai liat chapter ini ternyata lumayan panjang juga ya? 7000 words lebih readernim! Pantesan tangan ai kriting -_-

Dan untuk jadwal update chapter selanjutnya,kali ini sepertinya ai tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat,dikarenakan UTS yang tengah menanti didepan mata. *dipeluk Luhan*

Miris banget ya? maklum,ai masih dalam tahap masa sekolah yang gak akan lepas sama yang namanya tugas dan ujian -_-

oke ai rasa udah cukup dan tolong bagi silent reader ai kasih warning sekali lagi untuk cepet-cepet tobat. Arrasoe? Dan buat readers baru. Welcome to the dark side baby~ #apaansih?

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 7

Luhan sekali lagi berjalan dengan malas menuju gerbang SM High School. Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan mengingat dirinya sempat terseret oleh seorang namja yang lebih mirip disebut dengan sebutan dinding berjalan. "Hhhh..." Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

Mengingat kejadian tadi saat dimana Luhan seperti layaknya benda yang diperebutkan oleh dua namja yang sudah mulai menginjak masa menuju kedewasan,membuat Luhan benar benar harus menahan kesabarannya lebih dalam lagi. Dia yang merupakan seorang namja normal penyuka bambi dan stroberi harus rela dipermalukan didepan banyaknya siswa SM High School. Kejadian saat dimana seorang Oh Sehun menarik dirinya dan dengan seenaknya membuat Luhan harus menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan penuh rasa kesal dan amarah yang memuncak,sungguh sebuah tindakan yang sudah melewati batas kenormalan.

Walaupun hanya memikirkannya. Luhan sungguh sangat amat benci melihat dirinya berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Situasi dimana ia dilihat bahkan ditatap oleh orang banyak. Sangat amat menggangu kesehatan mentalnya dan membuatnya mau tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sangat ia hindari.

"Annyeong~ chingu"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kris berada di sampingnya lengkap dengan senyum yang menawan. Luhan tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Menghindar. Ia sangat kesal dengan namja tersebut. Bukan hanya karna ia marah karna Kris dengan seenaknya menyerahkannya ke Sehun. Bukan karna itu! Sebelumnya namja tiang listrik itu sudah terlebih dulu membuat harinya buruk,apa kalian ingat?

Kris memeluk Luhan saat Luhan pertama kali memasuki kelas 'normal' nya. Membuat dirinya kehilangan teman baik sebaik Xiumin untuk dijadikan teman sebangku. Menggengam erat tangannya saat pelajaran guru keparat dan sialan bernama Kim songsangniem. Mengakibatkan dirinya harus ditatap oleh seluruh penguni kelas 'normal' nya. Tidak berhenti menggengam erat tangan Luhan bahkan namja listrik tersebut seolah olah bersikap seperti pengawal pribadi Luhan.

**'****memuakkan. Menyebalkan. Galaxy pabbo!' **Luhan merutuki Kris dalam hati tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"hey! Lu"

Luhan berbalik dan mentap tajam Kris yang berada tepat dibelakangnya "berhenti mengikutiku."

Kris berkacak pinggang "Oh come on Lu! Akan ku antar kau pulang,otte?"

Luhan memicingkan kedua matanya dan dengan senyum yang terkesan meremehkan tersebut, ia menjawab "tenang aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sekarang menjauh dari hadapanku Kris. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa kau membuat ku muak sekarang?"

Luhan berbalik dan berusaha menjauh. Tidak menghiraukan Kris yang mulai memanggilnya kembali.

"yak! Luhan! Luluululululululu~ Luhan" Kris mulai memanggil Luhan dengan pangilan yang menurut Luhan merupakan pangilan tidak normal yang diucapkan seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya sendiri mengingat mereka berdua adalah seorang namja.

"Luhan. Lulululululululu~"

"STOP IT KRIS!" Luhan berbicara dengan nada kesal dan membuat Kris terhenti dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin agar namja yang dihadapannya sedikit luluh dan mungkin memaafkan nya. Yah...Kris sangat paham jika Luhan dilanda sebuah kekesalan sepanjang hari ini. ia sangat mencintai Luhan,tentu saja ia tau saat dimana 'Luhannya' sedang merasa kesal. Dan yang menjadi faktor kekesalan 'Luhannya' tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya dan namja dengan nama Oh Sehun itu.

**SRET**

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat Kris menarik lengannya dan menyebabkan namja rusa tersebut berbalik dan menghadap kearah Kris.

"akan ku antar pulang" lirih Kris

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Kris dan mentap tajam kearah namja tersebut "shireo"

Melihat Kris yang masih mematung ditempat. Kesempatan tersebut sontak digunakan Luhan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat. Saat kedua mata rusa tersebut menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya langkah kaki Luhan semakin cepat.

"Kyungsoo ah~ Baekhyun ah~"

Luhan memanggil dengan lembut kedua dongsaeng tercintanya. Tidak taukah Luhan bahwa beberapa detik lalu ia baru saja membentak seorang namja dengan nada tinggi dan dingin? Bahkan namja tersebut masih berdiri mematung sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya karna seseorang yang dicintainya baru saja dengan tegas menolak dirinya melalui tatapan tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh dua manik mata rusa nya.

"Annyeong Luhan hyung~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekat. Saat Luhan mendekat dan berhenti didepan kedua dongsange nya Baekhyun mulai ikut menyapanya

"Annyeong Luuhhaeeennn hyung~"

Hening.

Luhan diam.

Kyungsoo diam.

Keduanya saling mentap kemudian mentap Baekhyun kembali. Apakah Luhan tidak salah dengar? Apakah namja mungil dihadapannya baru saja membuat sebuah nama julukan yang tidak kala anehnya dengan yang diciptakan oleh Kris barusan?

**'****great. Sepertinya aku akan benar benar pindah dari sini'**

"andwae hyung" seakan mengerti pemikiran Luhan,namja bermata bulat tersebut menjawab cepat dan mengurungkan niat Luhan yang sudah lama terpendam didalam lubuk hatinya.

**SRET**

Kris menarik kembali lengan Luhan. Mentap lekat kedua mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat Luhan tiga tahun lalu. Ia tau bahwa Luhan tidak bisa diajak berbicara jika sudah bersikap seperti ini. Untuk itu tanpa aba-aba satu kata terucap dari bibir Kris.

"mianhae"

Hanya satu kata. Kata maaf yang membuat Luhan kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak menepiskan tangan yang menggengam erat lengannya untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rahang Kris dengan lembut. Setelah dipikirkan kembali,sepertinya Luhan memang tidak dapat lama lama memenam amarah dengan sahabatnya tersebut. ikatan mereka terlalu kuat. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlangsung buktinya Luhan masih sudi untuk memaafkan Kris.

"arrasoe. Kajja!"

"eh?" Kris tersadar dari mimpi indahnya setelah Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuat alisnya mengerut. Tanda kebingungan. Sementara Luhan berbalik menatap Kris yang masih setia berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"kajja Kris" Luhan memanggil sekali lagi sehingga membuat Kris menoleh kearahnya.

"eodiga?"

"Aish...jinjja! apa kau lupa? Kau bilang kau ingin mengantarku pulang!"

Kris berdehem kecil setelah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Namja tersebut seakan lupa setelah menerima perlakukan Luhan yang terlampau lembut kepadanya. Wajar menurutnya jika ia seakan lupa apalagi jika mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa Kris sungguh sangat merindukan tangan yang membelainya tersebut. hey ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak ia dan Luhan berpisah, jadi biarkan dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh demi 'Luhannya' tersebut,okay?

"ne. Kajja"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**Tok..Tok...Tok...**

"eungh..." Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia kini merutuki siapa saja orang yang telah berani menggangu tidur siangnya. Setelah melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya yang masih menunjukkan angka 3.00 pm. Luhan kembali mengerutu kecil.

"Kyungsoo-ah bisakah kau membuka pintunya?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban

**Tok..Tok...Tok...**

"Baekhyun-ah. Kyungsoo-ah. Nae dongsange?"

Setelah lima detik berlangsung dan masih tidak terdengar suara yang menjawab pertanyaan dan sahutannya. Luhan mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Namja rusa itu kini mengehentakan kakinya kesal karna suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya. oh jika saja kesadarannya telah penuh sepenuhnya,tidak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa Luhan akan membawa sebuah boneka bambinya yang berukuran jumbo dan melemparkannya kewajah seseorang yang berada di balik pintu apartemen sederhananya. Siapapun itu.

**CKLEK**

"Hhhh... kau mau apa?" Luhan menatap malas sosok sahabatnya yang sedang membawa sebuah keranjang belanja berukuran sedang yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"ck. Setidaknya bisakah aku diizinkan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu Lu?"

"shireo" Luhan bergegas menutup pintu apartemennya

"yak! Beginikah sikapmu dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

"keurae"

"yak! Xi Luhan!" Kris mencegah tindakan Luhan yang ingin menutup pintu tersebut dan membawa dirinya dan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam apartement tersebut dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat.

"kau ini mau apa?" Luhan berkacak pinggang masih mentap Kris tajam. Ia benci jika seseorang mulai menggangu tidur siangnya. Ia hanya memiliki kesempatan yang terbilang cukup langka untuk merasakan sensasi tidur siang tersebut ,jika kalian ingin tau itu. Untuk itulah keberadaan Kris sekarang sungguh membuatnya jenggah.

"aku membawakanmu snack" Kris mengangkat kantong belanjaannya kedepan wajah Luhan.

"lalu?"

"Aish...jadi kau tidak mau membantuku menghabiskannya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi.."

Kris berbalik ingin beranjak pergi sampai langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya "yak! Neo! Kajima!"

Kris bersmirk ria dan berbalik tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Ia tau bahwa Luhan pasti tidak bisa menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan makanan. "arrasoe"

**Tok..Tok...Tok...**

Luhan kembali berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Luhan sungguh berharap bahwa orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut adalah Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun. Akan tetapi saat Luhan membuka pintu tersebut yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kali adalah...

...

...

**'****wortel?' **Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kanan setelah melihat serangkain wortel lengkap dengan daunnya berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Serangkaian wortel yang terbilang cukup banyak tersebut perlahan menurun sampai memperlihatkan seseorang yang membawa wortel tersebut.

DATAR

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada saat melihat wajah sedatar dinding yang telah berhasil mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan siswa SM High School tadi siang,kini namja tersebut sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang serangkaian wortel. Lengkap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Ige mwo ya?"

Sehun menyerahkan wortel tersebut kedepan wajah Luhan, mengisyaratkan agar namja rusa tersebut mengambilnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menyangupi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia sangat amat menolak hal tersebut.

"Ige mwo ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun-ssi? Kau mau apa? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku ingin tidur siang dan aku harap kau bisa langsung melangkahkan kaki dari sini. Untuk sekedar informasi lift nya berada di sana"

"..."

Luhan menghela napas saat namja didepannya tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Karna sudah melihat bahwa tidak adanya respon yang ditujukkan Sehun. Luhan segera menutup pintu apartemennya kembali.

"aku ingin kau membayar kompensasi mu"

"MWO?!"

"sekarang."

"MWO?!"

"dengan berkencan denganku"

(O_o)

"MWORAGU?!"

Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar atas apa yang dikatakan Sehun. belum sempat ia menetralkan kepalanya atas kalimat pertama Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus membayar kompensasinya saat itu juga. Luhan bahkan harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang dinginkan namja dihadapannya. Berkencan? Oh yang benar saja! Adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari pada itu?

"neo michosoe?" Luhan memandang tajam kearah Sehun

"ani"

"kau ingin berkencan dengan ku?"

Sehun mengganguk dan menjawab singkat "Ne"

"Kau bercanda?"

"ani"

"Sehun-ssi..." Luhan memijit pelipisnya dan menghela napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan "aku tidak tau ada apa dengan otakmu sekarang. Mungkin kau pernah terjatuh dan mengalami gegar otak ringan,tapi aku tidak peduli itu. Yang aku ingin katakan adalah apakah otak mu baik-baik saja sekarang? Kau tau aku membencimu,bukan?"

"Ne"

"lalu...kau juga tau jika kita berdua adalah seorang namja,bukan?"

"Ne"

"jika kau tau semua itu,ku sarankan agar kau mengerti dan berhenti menggangu hidup seseorang. Anggaplah ini sebagai bayaran kompensasiku dengan cara tidak menggangumu dan kau juga tidak mengganguku,arrachi?"

"aku mengerti..tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan berkencan denganku."

Sehun kembali menyodorkan wortel nya ke hadapan Luhan. Menyaksikan Sehun yang begitu gigih dan keras kepala dengan terus menerus menyodorkannya serangkaian wortel tersebut,Luhan dengan berat hati menerimanya sambil terus mentap bingung wortel yang ada di genggaman tangannya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan wortel yang diberikan Sehun? Memasak kemudian memakannya dengan lahap? Bagaimana jika Sehun sengaja menjebaknya?

"ini apa?"

"itu wortel"

Luhan menutup matanya erat saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia sungguh mencoba bersabar sekarang menghadapi namja dinding yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku tau! Tapi ini untuk apa? Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sup wortel sambil berkencan. Begitu?"

Ekspresi Sehun yang tadinya menunjukkan wajah poker face kini berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi tidak suka. "aniyo"

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya hampir bersentuhan setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlampau tidak biasanya. "lalu ini untuk apa?"

"aku belum pernah berkencan dengan namja sebelumnya. Ahhhh... sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan seseorang sebelumnya. menurut Chanyeol aku harus memberi seikat bunga jika ingin berkencan dengan seorang yeoja. Akan tetapi mengingat kau adalah seorang namja,aku tidak mungkin memberimu bunga. Akan tetapi mengingat kembali dirimu yang sangat amat mirip seekor rusa dan yang kutau bahwa rusa juga menyukai wortel. Untuk itu aku memberimu wortel saja. Untuk mengganti keberadaan bunga"

**BLAM**

Sehun kembali mentap datar pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Ya! Luhan baru saja menutup pintu apartement nya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang terlampau menyebalkan dan tidak masuk akal. Menutup pintu dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa menghirukan Sehun yang masih diam dalam posisi berdiri

**Tok..Tok...Tok...Tok**

Luhan menghusap wajahnya frustasi. Kris yang baru saja selesai memasak dua porsi ramyun untuk dirinya dan Luhan,dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Luhan yang tampak seperti...entahlah zombie? Yah...sepertinya memang benar. Hal ini bisa terlihat jelas dari rambut Luhan yang sangat tampak kacau.

**Tok..Tok...Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"kau tidak ingin membuka pintunya?"

"biarkan saja" Luhan menghempaskan bokongnya disofa empuk yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen miliknya. Menghiraukan Sehun yang masih setia mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Namja tersebut memilih menyalakan remote TV dan tidak melihat bahwa Kris sedang melangkahkan kaki dengan tujuan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan.

"ige mwo ya?" pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Kris.

"..."

Sehun tidak menjawab melainkan memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Memandang intens dari bawah ke atas namja tinggi yang ada dihadapannya. Marah dan kesal. Hanya kedua kata tersebut yang dapat menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Apa Luhan menolaknya hanya karna namja tiang listrik yang ada dihadapannya sekarang? Karna jika memang seperti itu keadaannya Sehun sungguh sangat amat tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Sangat.

**'****cih...apa namja rusa itu menolak karna namja ini?' **

"kau mau apa bocah?"

"..."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris. Setelah dengan tidak sopannya bersikap acuh terhadap namja yang berstatus sebagai sonbae nya. Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki apartemen Luhan. Melewati Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu apartement sederhana Luhan.

Sehun mentap kesegala penjuru ruang tengah apartement Luhan. Setelah melihat sebentar ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Luhan yang masih disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya mengganti dan mencari channel TV yang bagus untuk ditonton sambil sekali-kali menggerutu menggunakan bibir merahnya.

"ini yang kau namakan tidur siang?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang kemudian mendongak mentap wajah datar Sehun "kau masih disini? Tidak mau pergi? Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

"Shireo. Sudah kukatakan aku ingin berkencan,bukan? Kajja!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga menyebabkan namja rusa tersebut sontak berdiri dari posisinya.

"berhenti menggengam tangannya" Kris ikut memposisikan dirinya dalam hal memperebutkan Luhan kembali dari tangan Sehun. ia tidak akan terima jika harus kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karna mereka sekarang berada diluar lingkungan sekolah. Membuat akses agar melayangkan beberapa pukulan diwajah tampan Sehun terbuka lebar. Intinya Kris dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengambil seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sehun tidak bergeming dari posisinya setelah mendengar ucapan Kris. Ketiganya masih diam. Dalam posisi yang sama dan saling memandang tidak suka satu sama lainnya sampai Luhan berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara. Biar bagaimana pun Sehun harus disadarkan bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah memancing amarah Kris dan melakukan tindakan abnormal dengan mengajak Luhan kencan.

"dengarkan aku Sehun-ssi" Luhan mulai melongarkan genggaman tangan Sehun dengan susah payah.

"aku tau mungkin beberapa hari ini terjadi kesalah pahaman yang membuat kita berdua saling membenci dan sungguh aku awalnya tidak peduli akan hal itu..."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang yang sulit diartikan setelah mendengar kata 'tidak peduli' yang terucap dari bibir tersebut.

**'****dia benar benar tidak peduli akan hal ini?'**

Luhan yang ditatap sedemikian rupa hanya bisa diam sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda "ehem...jadi aku harap tawaran kompensasi yang kuucapkan barusan bisa kau manfaatkan dengan baik. Kau tidak mengganguku dan aku pun tidak akan menggangumu,otte? Cukup adil,bukan?"

"ani. Sangat amat tidak adil. Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan ku. Apakah sungguh sesulit itu?"

"keurae. Sangat sulit! Dan kalau pun kau ingin berkencan denganku seharusnya kau tidak membawa serangkain wortel hanya karna kau berkata aku mirip rusa Sehun-ssi!"

Mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terkesan membentaknya,Sehun mulai menampilkan wajah poker facenya kembali. Jika memang sejak awal dia tau apa yang disukai Luhan ia tidak mungkin membawa serangkaian wortel itu. Sehun hanya tidak mengetahui kesukaan namja rusa itu,okay? Dan hal yang berhubungan dengan kencan pun ia tidak tau sama sekali.

Sehun menggertakan giginya sambil menutup mata "jadi aku harus membawa apa! Lagi pula jika aku tau apa yang kau suka,aku pasti membawanya!"

"kaktus! Aku suka kaktus! Kau seharusnya membawanya jika ingin berkencan denganku!"

Sehun bersmirk setelah mendengar kata spontan yang dikatakan Luhan.

"baiklah. Aku akan membawakanmu kaktus dan berkencan denganmu"

(O_o)

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

**'****SHIT!'**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kris memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping Luhan. Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan masih tampak kesal karna telah tanpa sengaja berhasil masuk kedalam perangkap namja datar tersebut. Sementara yang dilakukan Kris hanya diam. Terlalu lelah setelah megetahui bahwa Luhan menerima ajakan berkencan Sehun. Ia tau itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk ketidak sengajaan semata. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk tidak bersedih. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam.

Sangat terlampau menyedihkan jika dilihat dari keadaan Kris sekarang. Kris yang selalu melihat,memandang Luhan tapi pada kenyataannya namja rusa tersebut terasa semakin menjauh dari dekapannya. Semakin Kris memohon agar Luhan menolak ajakan Sehun,namja rusa tersebut justru jatuh ke dalam perangkap Sehun. Semakin Kris berusaha membangun kembali kenangan disaat hanya ada dia dan Luhan,hal yang justru terjadi adalah Luhan sama sekali ingin melupakan kenangan masa lalunya.

"kau menyukainya?" perkataan tersebut secara spontan membuat Luhan menoleh mentap Kris yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"maksudmu?" Luhan mentap Kris meminta penjelasan namja tersebut. Kris yang merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan kebodohan untuk kedua kalinya kini memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"ani. Lupakan" Kris sontak berdiri dan mulai memakai jaket serta mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan di meja ruang tengah Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan yang masih setia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya.

"kalau begitu,aku pulang."

"Mwo? Kau mau pulang?" Luhan ikut berdiri dan mencegah tindakan Kris yang sebentar lagi melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju arah pintu apartemen Luhan. "neo! Eodisoe? Kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin pulang,kau tidak dengar?" Kris berkata dingin disertai tatapan tajam yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya,sehingga membuat namja rusa tersebut menunduk. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak pernah melihat Kris bersikap dingin sebelumnya apalagi tatapan tajam tersebut dilayangkan untuk satu satunya orang yang berada bersamanya saat ini,yaitu Luhan sendiri.

"kajima..." Luhan berbisik pelan dan memberanikan diri untuk menggengam tangan Kris. Menyatakan bahwa dirinya memohon agar namja yang berada dihadapannya agar tidak pergi.

**CKLEK**

"aku pulang" Baekhyun masuk di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Setelah sempat terkejut beberapa detik karna melihat Kris yang berada di apartemennya. Bakhyun mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan yang tampak acak acakan dengan posisi berdirinya menghadap Kris.

"kau tidak sendiri,mereka sudah pulang" Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dengan gerakan lembut. Mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya demi mengindari bertubi tubi pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari mulut kedua dongsaeng Luhan.

"galkhae..."

Sakit. Luhan merasakan hal tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata Luhan masih mentap pintu yang baru saja ditutup Kris. Ia tidak percaya bahwa namja tersebut meninggalkannya setelah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan lengkap dengan sikap dingin nya.

"Luhan hyung? Neo gwenchana?"

"..."

Luhan tidak menjawab melainkan mengehempaskan bokongnya kembali ke sofa ruang tengahnya. Luhan menggengam kedua tangannya yang baru saja disingkirkan Kris,namja tersebut membuat sebuah persaaan Luhan merasa lebih sakit dari saat Luhan ditinggalkan olehnya. Perasaan di abaikan. Terlebih diabaikan oleh Kris,dan Luhan tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Luhan memejamkan kedua bola mata rusanya. Mempertanyakan kembali alasan mengapa jantungnya masih terasa sakit dan kata-kata Kris barusan yang terlampau dingin kembali teringiang di dalam otaknya.

**'****ottoke?'**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"kau tau ini jam berapa?" seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepan Sehun dengan menggengam sebuah majalah wanita yang tergulung erat. Majalah tersebut sengaja ia genggam untuk digunakan sebagai senjata agar dilayangkan kewajah tampan anak tunggalnya yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh Sehun! apa kau tidak sadar ini jam berapa?"

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah sebuah jam kuno sebesar lemari yang terletak di ruang tamu rumahnya. "jam sepuluh malam"

"kau dari mana? Apa kau tidak tau Eomma sangat mengkhwatirkanmu?"

"kau menghwatirkanku? Jika memang seperti itu seharusnya kau menceraikan suami barumu itu. kau tau aku tidak suka dengannya,bukan?"

"Appa! Panggil dia Appa Sehuna! Dia sudah menjadi bagian anggota keluarga sejak lama. Kau masih belum bisa menerimanya?" Sehun tertawa remeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar.

"Appa? Cih.. jadi aku memiliki dua orang ayah sekarang? Sepertinya aku akan menolak hal tersebut Eomma" Sehun melangkahkan kaki pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Menciptakan suasana yang kembali sepi diruang tamu yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut

**BLAM**

Sehun melemparkan tasnya asal setelah membanting pintu yang menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras hingga terdengar sampai kelantai dasar rumahnya. Hanya memikirkan wajah orang itu saja sudah sangat membuat Sehun muak akan segala hal. Keputusan Eomma nya memang terlampau sangat amat disayangkan dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan Sehun tidak mengenalnya. Membuat hubungan antara dirinya dan Ayah kandungnya semakin sulit hingga menyebabkan Ayah kandung Sehun meninggal dunia. Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat Sehun seakan melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seseorang dan kehidupan bersosialisasi. Menyebabkan hatinya yang memang tidak pernah peduli terhadap seseorang semakin parah sejak Appa nya meninggal.

"Arghhhhh..." Sehun menggeram frustasi dan melemparkan sebuah vas bunga ukuran sedang yang terdapat di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Pecahan kaca yang cukup banyak tersebut tidak terlalu dipedulikan lagi oleh Sehun. Namja tersebut memilih mengeluarkan iphone kepunyaannya dan memasang earphone setelah itu memutar musik sekencang mungkin,sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa namja tersebut terancam mengalami ketulian. Karna yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah satu yaitu ketenangan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo hingga menyebabkan lamunan namja tersebut buyar entah kemana.

"ne hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah sempat berdehem kecil,menutupi rasa gugup yang menjalar seketika saat Luhan menangkap basah dirinya yang telah mencuri pandangan kearah Kai. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di taman SM High School. Taman yang yang cukup luas yang hampir seluruhnya ditutupi daun daun yang berguguran disana sini akan tetapi tidak mengurangi keindahan pemandangan yang ditampilkan taman tersebut.

Ketiganya memang lebih memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama...pada awalnya. Sebelumnya Luhan sempat menarik lengan Xiumin secara paksa agar namja baozi tersebut menemaninya untuk menikmati taman SM High School karna Luhan terlampau malas untuk melangkahkan kaki ke arah kantin SM High School.

Akan tetapi saat Luhan baru melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas tindakannya juga secara 'paksa' dihentikan oleh Chen. Namja yang menurut Baekhyun memiliki suara yang terlampau indah tersebut sekali lagi melakukan tindakan yang sepenuhnya tidak dimengerti Luhan.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa namja tersebut akan menarik Xiumin dari Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan amarah dan kecemburuan. Hey salahkah Luhan jika ia ingin lebih bersosialisasi terhadap orang yang berada disekitarnya?

Setelah gagal membawa Xiumin akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman SM High School. Seorang diri. Dan nasib mempertemukannya kembali dengan kedua dongsange nya.

"kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" Luhan menunjuk kearah Kai yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon besar sedang menutup mata lengkap dengan earphone yang menutupi telinganya. Sedari tadi ia melihat bahwa Kyungsoo selalu mencuri pandang kearah namja tersebut. Luhan awalnya sempat memaklumi hal tersebut mengingat bahwa mungkin saja sepupunya itu masih menyukai bahkan mencintai Kai sampai saat ini. terlebih lagi Kai masih belum tau alasan mengapa Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya setahun yang lalu ditengah kondisi yang parah bahkan sekarat.

Kungsoo mentap Luhan sebentar dan menjawab singkat "shireo hyung"

"wae shireo? Kau ingin aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya?"

"andwae hyung. Dia tidak akan mendengar siapapun"

Kyungsoo sudah menyerah dengan segala keputusan namja yang memiliki warna kulit tan itu. toh sejak awal hubungan mereka juga disadari karna urusan bisnis keluarga,bukan karna kata yang disebut cinta. Bukan juga karna rasa yang disebut kasih sayang. Tapi Kyungsoo berbohong jika ia tidak mencintai Kai.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh kedalam pelukan namja tersebut saat Kai dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta setahun yang lalu dihadapan semua orang yang berada di taman dekat rumahnya dulu. Kyungsoo sempat mengira bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kata yang telah disusun rapi oleh kedua orangtua Kai. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membenci namja tan tersebut. Dan dibalik kebaikan Kai dan keteguhan namja tersebut,,Kyungsoo juga merasakan debaran yang abnormal yang menyerang dadanya setelah pernyataan cinta Kai. Hingga membuat namja bermata bulat itu jatuh hati pada Kai sampai sekarang.

"Hhhhh..." Luhan mengehela napas panjang. Mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam hal ini "Menghawatirkan sesuatu akan membuang waktumu Kyungsoo-ah." Luhan mengadah memandang langit sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "hal itu akan mengacaukan pikiranmu dan akan merengut kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

"apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aigoo~ Maksudku dari pada harus menghawatirkan perasaan Kai yang membencimu,bukankah lebih baik kau menyatakan tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah menyadari bahwa perkataan Luhan memang sepenuhnya benar. Kyungsoo terlalu menghawatirkan perasaan namja berkulit tan tersebut,sehingga rasa khawatir itulah yang membuatnya ragu serta merengut kebahagiannya sendiri. Kebahagiannya bersama Kai. Kebahagian yang dulu sempat dirasakannya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kai yang masih tertidur dibawah salah satu pohon besar yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau nama dari pohon tersebut,pohon yang kini masih setia munggugurkan dedaunan yang berada di taman SM High School tangan kanan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengguncangkan tubuh namja yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kai-ah" lirih Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat setelah beberapa saat merasakan tubuh Kaii merespon guncangan tanggannya.

"Eungghhh.." Kai berdecak saat merasakan seseorang tengah mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan earphone nya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Dan saat kedua mata Kai terbuka sepenuhnya,saat itu jugalah ia terpaksa menelan ludahnya kasar karna melihat Kyungsoo yang saat itu tampak sangat indah dihadapannya.

"Kai-ah" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Kai memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"kau mau apa?"

"..."

"enyah dari hadapanku"

"Shireo. Kita harus bicara Kai-ah" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bicara setelah sekian lama meyakinkan dirinya.

Kai tersenyum meremehkan,setelah itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan Kyungsoo .

"kita harus bicara! Kajima! Kai-ah!"

"berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu!" Kai berbalik dan membentak Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terbilang cukup keras dan membuat Kyungsoo menggengam erat tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. Namja tan tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan masih memandang Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kai-ah...Ah! ani. Kai-ssi... Kita harus bicara. Biarkan hyung menjelaskan semuanya setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan sendiri akhirnya" Kyungsoo mentap Kai dengan pandangan memohon,akan tetapi namja tan tersebut justru semakin marah dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mwo? Kau ingin bicara? Aku sudah memberi mu cukup waktu untuk berbicara D.O Kyungsoo! Satu tahun. Apa itu waktu yang kurang untuk menjelaskan semuanya untukmu? Aku menunggumu,neo molla? Aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh tapi yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan tidak melakukan tindakan apapun!"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kai kepadanya. Akan tetapi hal yang justru terjadi tidak sejalan dengan yang ada dipikirannya,karna sekarang yang dilakukan Kai adalah berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa berhenti mengucapkan kata demi kata yang menyakiti namja bermata bulat tersebut. Sungguh sepertinya Kai memang telah sangat amat membenci seseorang D.O Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa air mata namja yang dicintainya telah turun dengan deras. Hingga jatuh dan mengalir didaerah leher Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti...jebal"

"shireo. Kau ingin bicara,bukan? ayo kita bicara hyung. Bukankah selama ini kau hanya diam saja?"

"AKU DIAM BUKAN BERARTI AKU TIDAK MERINDUKAN DAN TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KAI-AH! Jebal! Hiks...bisakah kau mendengarnya sebentar saja? Hanbeonman...jebal..."

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat melihat tubuh Kai membeku atas ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Awalnya Luhan sempat berfikir untuk melerai keduanya saat merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berada diambang kesabarannya. Tapi toh siapa Luhan? Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menonton dan menunggu tindakan yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah bisa menebak bahwa namja tan tersebut memang tidak dapat menolak kyungsoo. Ironis sekali jika memang mereka memertahankan kebodohan mereka masing masing.

"Mianhae..." Kyungsoo berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam membeku.

...

"kau tidak ingin menyusulnya?" Kai menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang tengah berdiri disampingnya setelah kepergian Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"kau tidak mencintainya?"

"entahlah..."

Luhan mengedikan kedua bahunya bersikap tidak peduli setelah mendengar jawaban Kai. "kalau begitu jangan mengejarnya Kai-ah"

Kai mentap Luhan tidak suka "kau ini kenapa hyung?"

"maksudku jangan mengejarnya dan berhenti menyalahkan semuanya pada Kyungsoo! Berhenti melakukan hal berengssek seperti ini Kai-ah!"

"Hyung! Aku tidak bisa!"

"kalau begitu kejar dia sekarang juga! Neo pabbo!"

"MWO?!" Luhan memberi sedikit pukulan pada namja tan tersebut,tepatnya didaerah kepala bagian kepala Kai agar namja tersebut sadar bahwa tindakan yang dilakukannya sekarang bahkan lebih parah dari yang dilakukan Kim songsaniem kepada semua orang. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Kai mulai mengerjabkan mata nya dan mentap Luhan

"gomawo hyung"

"aish..jinjja! Palli!"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"SARANGHAE!"

Baekhyun membeku ditempat saat namja yang ada dihadapannya melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menyatakan cinta kepadanya dihadapan semua orang yang berada di koridor SM High School

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun bertanya untuk memastikan apakah namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Apakah ia sedang tidak bermimpi buruk sekarang? Atau mungkin namja tiang listrik bernama Chanyeol ini hanya sedang mengerjainya saja?

Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang akan terasa sangat sulit seperti ini. terutama seseorang tersebut adalah namja. Seolah olah ada sebuah beban di dadamu yang terus menekan sehingga menimbulkan sakit dan mengacaukan pikiran dan kehidupannya beberapa hari ini.

"saranghae" Chanyeol mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya agar dapat mengalihkan pandangan semua orang agar tidak terlalu melihat raut wajahnya yang sekarang memperlihatkan wajah yang pucat pasi lengkap dengan kegugupan yang kentara di nada suaranya.

"lalu?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil masih menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan lebih dari namaja tersebut.

"aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

"eum. Ne. Lalu?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar dan menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. Setelah sempat membuat hari Chanyeol sangat kacau hanya karna memikirkan namja tersebut. tindakan yang dilakukan namja tersebut hanya mengucapkan kata singkat dan terkesan cuek dengan pernyataan cintanya? Apakah Baekhyun bercanda?

**'****lalu? Apakah namja ini tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang menyatakan cinta dihadapannya sekarang?'**

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tenang,untuk itu namja tersebut kembali mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mengambil napas dalam. "aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya...aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu sekarang. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti hal ini. naneun molla. Kau adalah namja yang kasar,berisik,cerewet dan sepertinya keras kepala. Kau juga mempermalukanku dihadapan orang karna tanpa sengaja menabrak temanmu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya dan senyum menawannya "tapi bisa apa aku,jika aku sangat menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah? Awalnya aku sangat tidak tertarik sama sekali denganmu,kau bahkan tidak memperlakukanku seperti manusia. Keunde...neo...neomu kyeopta. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"

"Huft..." Baekhyun menahan tawanya yang memuncak atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Membuat senyum yang sudah terpatri baik diwajah Chanyeol hilang entah kemana.

"kau tertawa?"

"mianhae. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu"

"MWO?!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun di hati namja mungil tersebut.

**SRET**

Chanyeol sungguh merasa kesal sekarang dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlampau keterlaluan. Hey dia baru saja menyatakan cinta dihadapan hampir semua orang tapi yang didapatkannya hanya penolakan disertai tawa yang mengejekan dari namja tersebut? Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak terima. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! Kau tidak dengar?"

"lepaskan tangan mu namja tiang listrik!" Baekhyun meronta ronta mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang menggengam erat kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Bahkan namja tersebut seolah olah tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun dari genggaman tangannya. Ia bahkan mulai berteriak kembali demi menyatakan cintanya pada namja mungil tersebut. "SARANGHAE! Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!"

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipi kiri Chanyeol setelah namja mungil dihadapannya berhasil lepas dari genggaman namja tersebut. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kembali kepalanya dan mentap Baekhyun lekat.

"Saranghae"

**PLAK**

Tamparan keduaberhasil mendarat kembali dipipi yang sama. Baekyun kembali menciptakan suasana yang terkesan dingin melalui tatapan matanya saat Chanyeol kembali menyatakan cintanya barusan.

"NEO..." Baekhyun masih mentap tajam Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menutup matanya demi mengambil napas panjang. Ia sungguh jenggah dengan sikap Chanyeol barusan. Ketika namja mungil tersebut ingin melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda. Namja dihadapannya justru berkata cepat.

"Saranghae...Byun Baekyun. Saranghae..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi sekarang dengan kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya,hingga membuat namja mungil tersebut tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi diwajah tampan Chanyeol

**PLAK**

"Neo Saranghe molla..." Baekyun mengatakannya dengan deru napas yang tidak terkontrol yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang amat marah sekarang. "neo saranghae molla Park Chanyeol! Saranghae molla! Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu,arrasoe?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam.

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

**_ _╩ Ξ ╩_**

Annyeong~ ai datang bawa chapter 7 *muter lagu Growl*

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae. Da muulleo seoji anhaeumyeon dachyeodo molla _*bangkit dari hibernasi*

Wahh...sudah berapa lama ai gak update? Satu bulan ya? pantesan semuanya tampak buram readernim,kayaknya ini efek debu yang bertebaran disana sini.

Oke sebelumnya,mari kita bicarakan ai yang gak konsisten tentang jadwal update ff ini. katanya setiap hari jumat! Ternyata gak juga di update! Huh!

Hahahha mianhae readernim~

Kalian pasti tau alasan dibalik ini semua. Ai baru bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri setelah tragedi 141010. Saat dimana Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO. Sungguh membuat ai harus hibernasi dan mendinginkan kepala! Apakah kalian tau bahwa hari hari Ai sangat kacau saat tragedi itu? Bahkan ini berlangsung sampai sebulan!

Sebelumnya ai memang udah tau banget bahwa Luhan sakit dan ada rumor tentang Luhan yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO. Tapi saat itu ai hanya berusaha untuk calm down,meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu cuma another hoax yang dibikin fans EXO yang khwatir dengan keadaan Luhan saat itu. Makanya demi membuat readernim gak terlalu sedih ai memutuskan untuk update pada 8 oktober kemaren. Sekaligus menghibur diri ai sendiri,tentang banyakanya rumor gak bener tentang Luhan yang mau keluarlah,sakit parah lah,buset dah ini kenpa Luhan sampe digini in?

Hari itu (141010) ai masih UTS readernim dan saat jam pelajaran berakhir seperti biasa ai langsung nyari kabar tentang keadaan Luhan yang masih sakit dan memutuskan untuk buka tumblr,karna menurut ai fans internasional itu lebih teraktual soal EXO jadi ai lebih memilih buka tumblr dulu. Dan...

Berita itupun muncul! Tepat saat ai ngeliat foto Luhan yang lagi nangis pas TLP Beijing lengkap dengan kata-kata "please stay" yang ditulis oleh salah satu fans internasional itu

Menit demi menit pun berlalu dan ai masih mengangap itu hanyalah hoax belakang. Sampai pada akhirnya ai gak tahan dan memutuskan untuk ngebuka twitter. Saat ai ngebuka twitter pun TL udah penuh dengan berita Luhan yang memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontraknya dengan SM,bahakan hampir semuanya di tulis oleh 'WOW! Keren!' dan 'all kpopers' dan saat itu juga ai mulai gugup dan ketakutan sendiri entah karna apa. Tapi sekali lagi. Ai masih aja ngangep ini cuman hoax doang!

Karna gak mau pusing soal berita yang ai anggep 'hoax' doang. Ai memutuskan untuk buka Instagram. Ai juga pada saat itu langsung ngebuka ig nya Luhanie dan menemukan banyaknya komen dari fans diseluruh dunia yang mengatakan "please don't go Lu-ge" dan kata kata seperti "please stay Luhan oppa. Dont leave EXO". Kata kata yang kayak gini bener bener bikin ai muak banget untuk pertama kalinya.

Kekesalan ai memuncak saat Lay mengupdate foto nya bersama EXO-L pas acara ulang tahunnya. Ai berfikir kenapa Lay mengupdate foto kayak gini? Apa dia gak tau kalau ada banyak rumor tentang Luhan yang udah cukup ngebuat EXO-L resah? Eh dia malah mengupdate foto kebersamaannya bareng fansnya. Arghh...bikin ai kesel banget readernim

Dan selang beberapa menit berlalu. Luhan pun ikut ikutan update dan sumpah loading nya lama banget pas hari itu! Sampe sampe ai pengen banget melemparkan temen ai yang berada bersama ai saat itu. Saat gambarnya muncul,saat itu juga pertahanan ai runtuh SEKETIKA! Karna ai langsung menyadari satu hal saat ngebaca kata kata Luhan. Satu hal itu menyatakan bahwa semua berita ini bukan hoax doang. Ini semua terjadi. Luhan keluar dari EXO.

Ai cuman bisa bilang "NO! PLEASE NO! LUHAN NO! PLEASE DONT! NOT THIS AGAIN! PELASE!"

Ai ngebuat temen temen ai bingung sendiri ngeliat ai yang mulai teriak teriak kayak di drama drama korea yang sering mereka nonton. Dan ai bisa pastikan saat itu ai hampir terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Dan yah...ai akui ai terpukul bahkan sampai nangis saat itu juga. SAAT ITU JUGA! Ditengah banyaknya temen ai yang masih berkumpul disekolah. Ai gak peduli. Salah satu sahabat ai yang juga suka banget sama EXO memutuskan untuk bertanya dan ai cerita dan nunjukkin semuanya sama dia. Mulai dari twitter,tumblr,sampe instagram Luhan. Dan yang sahabat ai lakukan cuman bisa diam dan mencoba buat menenangkan ai. Hari itu hari yang sangat amat kacau buat semua fans EXO.

Ai kembali ngebuka twitter dan berita lain muncul. Luhan update akun weibo nya yang mengatakan "aku pulang". Lay juga menyampaikan pesannya melalui akun weibo nya. Sumpah saat itu ai makin terhisak saat ngebaca kedua berita ini. Ai gak seharusnya menyimpulkan tindakan Lay yang mengupdate foto nya di ig. Ternyata itu semua ditujukan agar EXO L tetep tabah dengan masalah yang menimpa EXO. Lay bener bener baik banget bahakan bukan sama member EXO doang tapi sama semua orang.

Ai juga memutuskan untuk ngebuka youtube demi menggali berita berita yang ada dan yang ai temukan adalah munculnya video Mnet [EXO 902014] remake ver 'The Last Game' yang dibintangin sama Luhan. Ai nonton saat itu juga dan gak bisa berhenti nangis,padahal video itu gak sedih sama sekali tapi ditengah berita Luhan yang keluar dan kegalauan tingkat dewa entah kenpa ngebuat ai nangis nonton MV remake itu. sumpah disini ai lebay banget

Ai kembali berfikir saat itu juga. Apakah ini alasan Sehun meng-unfollow semua hyung dan noona nya di Ig? Karna dia udah tau Luhan bakalan keluar dari EXO? Ai mulai ngebuka kembali tumblr dan menemukan berita dari fans internasional yang menyatakan kejadian ini. dan salah satu baris itu mengatakan hal yang ai pikirkan "Sehun change is bio from OT11 to EXO Let's Love and he unfollow everyone,some people are saying that is a hit to prepared exo-l for tehe eventual leving of Luhan". Ya! Sehun sengaja melakukan hal itu karna dia tau kalau Luhan bakal keluar. Semua member bahkan udah tau hal ini. ai makin kacau hari itu. gak bakalan ada lagi hunhan moment?

Selama seminggu ai datang dengan wajah murung kesekolah. Mereka yang gak terlalu tau banyak tentang EXO mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya kepada ai. Mereka bilang "sudahlah lupain aja. jangan terlalu berlebihan kayak gini, lagi pula Luhan nya gak mati kan? Dia masih hidup cuman lagi sakit aja kan?"

Ai gak tau tentang perasaan ai saat itu. I dont know...everything is just so empty. And like they said : is not like he doesn't exits anymore in this world,but I can't help it! Before his departure, I wouldn't even think so much about him because somehow, I knew he was fine and together with EXO! But now, I dont know how is he really feeling and I miss him SO MUCH! And since Luhan left everything is a blur.. I feel numb.

Selama seminggu itu jugalah ai nge bash SM! Ai tau ngebash itu dosa dan gak ada gunanya. Tapi...ai gak tahan saat beberapa berita seperti berita 'Tao yang kencan' muncul,ai tau itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk pengalihan seperti Baekhyun yang digunkan SM untuk mengalihkan perhatian fans dari kasus Kris. tapi kasus Luhan sangat amat berbeda dengan kasus Kris menurut sudut pandang ai. Kenapa? Saat Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO,dia gak pernah mendiskusikannya bersama member lain,sehingga negebuat member lain langsung meng unfollow akun ig nya saat berita itu muncul. Tapi Luhan? Member bahkan udah tau keputusan Luhan ini. bahkan Lay mendukung hal tersebut Makanya sampai sekarang member lain masih follow ig Luhan dan kasus ini berhubungan dengan kesehatan Luhan pribadi.

Terus ada berita yang menyatakan bahwa pihak keluarga Luhan meminta pada SM kerenggangan waktu agar Luhan beristirahat dan agar SM memperaruhi kontrak Luhan agar tidak terlalu padat. Dan ya..SM setuju pada saat itu makanya Luhan dikasih kesempatan istirahat dan gak hadir pada TLP Thailand. Tapi setelah SMTOWN pihak SM ternyata belum melakukan perombakan apapun dan dan ngebuat pihak keluarga Luhan kecewa.

Belum lagi sebuah berita yang mengatakan pada saat TLP Beijing hari pertama Luhan melakukan cek up dan laporan tetap mengharuskan Luhan tidak boleh tampil,namun di hari kedua Luhan kembali memaksakan diri untuk tampil karna selain ini juga konser terakhir dia, SM juga 'memaksa' agar Luhan tampil karna mengingat Luhan absen di TLP Thailand. Arghhh... ai benci! Ai tau,sangat amat tau bahwa SM udah sering ngelakuin hal ini bahkan bukan cuman EXO doang! Dan ai sangat berterima kasih karna kalau bukan karna SM ai pasti gak bakalan ketemu sama Luhan dan gak bakalan jadi Hunhan Shipper. Tapi ai kecewa banget sama SM karna gak mau tobat! Listen SM! None of this would happen if you just treat your artist like human beings not robots! I mean you should be thankful for the great artis you have! But you're never going to be...that's the problem!

Dan untuk Sehunie. Ai baru tau alasan kenapa Sehun sering update foto menggunakan topi hitam beberapa hari sebelum tragedi ini terjadi. Ternyata itu topi couple yang sama dengan Luhan. Luhan merah dan Sehun hitam,ini juga ternyata sebagai bentuk rasa rindunya pada Luhan dan berharap Luhan melihat topi yang dia pake. Topi ini juga topi pilihan Luhan namun Sehun yang membelinya. Belum juga soal gelang couple mereka! Arghhh...dimana ai bisa dapetin hunhan moment lagi? Dimana?

Sekarang EXO emang beda banget terutama para couple mereka. Entah ai yang terlalu sensitive atau kelewat fanatik tapi...apa kalian ngerasain hal yang sama? Dan hal ini terjadi terhitung semenjak Kris keluar.

1. Magnae panda EXO mulai deket sama Sehun,oke ai bisa maklum karna mereka sama sama magnae dan mungkin Tao butuh teman semenjak gege kesayangannya memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO. Tapi semenjak itu jugalah Luhan juga makin nempel sama Xiumin dan ai jujur gak suka sama hal ini.

2. Baekyeol udah nggak sedekat dulu lagi. Entah karna apa ai ngerasa semenjak berita kencan Baekhyun terungkap dan desas desus disana sini. Chanyeol udah gak terlalu dekat lagi sama Baekhyun dan ai juga 'jarang' menemukan 'kedekatan' mereka selama The Lost Planet. Hal yang banyak ai temukan adalah moment Chansoo alias Chanyeol bareng D.O. dan pada tahap ini ai masih dapat memaklumi mungkin Chanyeol udah gak terlalu nyaman lagi becandaan sama Baekhyun dan memilih buat ngejahilin D.O karna beberapa hal yang ai juga gak bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

3. Banyak banget Xiuhan moment yang ai temukan. Ai paham bahwa dari dulu memang mereka deket,contohnya mereka sama sama suka coffea, tapi entah kenapa ini ngebuat ai kecewa. Tapi...bukan berarti ai benci member lain. Ai cuman lebih suka kalau Sehun nempel erat kayak lem bareng Luhan.

4. Hunhan are no longer together anymore. Ini fakta yang paling sakit banget. Hunhan gak bisa lagi bareng dalam satu panggung dan menciptakan suasana yang ngebuat hati ai melayang. Ai harus gimana sekarang? *nangis*

Sekarang harapan ai yang tersisa hanyalah Kaisoo. Ai sungguh berharap bahwa couple ini gak bakalan kepisah dan makin menjaga keawetan rumah tangganya,eh? Ai sebenarnya punya peringkat sendiri dalam hal couple EXO dan Kaisoo berada di peringkat ketiga. Jadi ai harap Chanyeol gak terlalu usil sama D.O dan kembali ke Baekhyun.

Jujur inspirasi ai hancur karna harus memikirkan kembali konsep awal ff ini. apakah ai harus melanjutkan atau tidak? Menurut kalian gimana readernim? Ai terima kok kalau kalian udah cukup malas untuk membaca ff 'I Understand...I Just Dont Care' ini. Karna kalau boleh jujur seharusnya chapter 7 ini udah mengungkapkan masa lalu Luhan. Tapi karna ai kehilangan inspirasi dan motivasi serta semangat dari readernim dan Luhan. Ai jadi ngebuat chapter yang kayak gini dan menunda mengungkapkan masa lalu Luhan. Hhh...inspirasi memang sangat amat dibutuhkan.

Oh iya ai sangat amat senang sekali saat author senior Liyya Lu membuat sebuah event Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple. Daebak! Event ini sangat amat membantu ai mengatasi kegalauan saat Luhan udah keluar dari EXO. Dan ai juga ngereview dan gak jadi silent reader kayak dulu. Tapi...gak pake akun ini sih ngereview nya. Hehehehe

Ai sadar bahwa ai sudah banyak curhat di chap ini dan sangat wajar jika kalian mengatakan bahwa ai berlebihan dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ai kembali bangkit dari hibernasi juga karna berita Luhan yang menyatakan bahwa rusa itu udah sehat dan pada 2 November kemarin menghadiri konfersi pers "miss granny" dan ai bener bener takjub sama Luhan. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Karna kalau dipikir pikir film ini kan adalah salah satu proyek yang ditugaskan SM kepada Luhan sebelum Luhan keluar dari EXO. Tapi dia menghilangkan keegoisannya dan tetep hadir demi mempertanggung jawabkan pekerjaan nya yang berjalan padahal dia udah keluar dari EXO. Manly banget! Meskipun penampilan dan tampangnya gak menunjukkan hal itu T-T. Dia sangat amat terlihat errr...imut dan lebih tampak seperti anak berumur 12 tahun saat konfersi pers kemaren. Dan ya ampun itu trailer 'back to 20' bener bener dah! Daebak! Bikin ngakak abis! Apalagi ngeliat ekspresi Luhan yang ditolak sama nenek nya sendiri. BWUHAHAHHAHA. Ai selalu muter trailer hampir setiap waktu,dan yang menjadi bagian favorite pasti yang diakhir.

oke ai rasa udah cukup dan tolong bagi silent reader ai kasih warning sekali lagi untuk cepet-cepet tobat. Arrasoe? Dan buat readers baru. Welcome to the dark side baby~ #apaansih?

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 8

Luhan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tubuhnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu kelasnya sendiri. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok Kris yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu tepat disamping kursi miliknya.

**'****Kris...'**

Luhan menghela napas sambil masih terus mentap Kris. Sudah tiga hari. Ya...sudah terhitung tiga hari semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun mengajak dirinya berkencan dan semenjak saat itulah Kris sangat dingin terhadap Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan harus sedikit lebih bersyukur dikarenakan namja tersebut tidak memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk dan tetap terus berada disampingnya.

Tapi...meskipun namja tersebut berada disamping Luhan,namja tersebut tidak menghiraukan apapun bentuk percakapan dan perkataan Luhan. Menggangap bahwa Luhan tidak ada dan tetap bersikap dingin kepada namja rusa tersebut

"Annyeong chingu~"

"..."

Luhan tersenyum miris. Senyum yang sudah terpatri baik diwajahnya semenjak Kris mulai menjauhi namja tersebut. senyum yang bahkan tidak dapat disebut sebuah senyum karna hanya terdapat perasaan terluka didalamnya. Ah..dan juga perasaan kecewa yang sangat mendalam. Dia hanya memiliki Kris sebagai sahabat dan jika namja tersebut bersikap dingin kepadanya,sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Luhan tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi untuk dijadikan tempat untuk bersandar.

Merasa bahwa perkataannya tidak akan dihiraukan oleh Kris. namja rusa tersebut memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan.

"eh?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Kedua iris mata tersebut tampak berbinar cerah saat melihat sebuah tanaman dengan pot kecil berwarna merah terletak disudut mejanya. Sangat pas terletak di sudut mejanya dan mampu mengalihkan dan menarik dirinya dari kehidupan nyata.

**'****kaktus?' **

Luhan beralih mentap Kris. Namja rusa itu hampir memekik gembira saat Kris membalas dengan mentap Luhan. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya Kris sedang memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Kebingungan saat Luhan mentap dirinya dengan pandangan berbinar binar dan sedang memegang bahakan memeluk tanaman berduri tersebut didepan dadanya. Seakan mengerti dengan situasi yang sangat amat keliru. Kris meletakkan pen yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan mentap Luhan dengan pandangan tajam kembali. Ia dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa namja yang ada dihadapannya salah paham sekarang,untuk itu Kris memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya.

"itu bukan dariku. Jadi berhenti mentap ku seperti itu"

"eh? Ini bukan darimu?"

"bukan" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu ini dari siapa?"

"teman kencanmu" Kris tidak berkata lagi dan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sudah cukup bahwa namja datar bernama Oh Sehun membuat hari nya kesal dan sekarang ia harus melihat reaksi Luhan yang sangat amat kegirangan menerima kaktus pemberian si sialan Oh Sehun itu? oh tentu saja Kris membenci hal tersebut.

Kris pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang rahangnya menggeras menahan amarah karena harus di perlakukan seperti orang yang tidak pernah ada. Luhan dengan cepat meletakkan kembali kaktus pemberian Sehun dan mulai menyusul Kris. oke sepertinya waktu tiga hari tanpa penjelasan benar benar membuatnya marah sekarang.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Ada saat dimana Luhan merasa dirinya adalah seseorang yang sangat amat bodoh. Bodohnya Luhan karna tidak memikirkan tempat ini sebelumnya. seharusnya namja rusa tersebut tau bahwa Kris akan berada disini. Jika saja otaknya lebih cepat tanggap,namja tersebut tidak akan terlalu bersusah payah mencari Kris kemana mana. Seharusnya sejak awal namja tersebut tau bahwa Kris sangat menyukai tempat ini. satu satunya tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan diri. Atap sekolah.

"pergilah" Kris mentap Luhan sebentar dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali,menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis berukuran besar. Sebenarnya Kris hanya menulis sesuatu yang sangat amat tidak penting. Menulis sebanyak mungkin rumus matematika yang telah dihapal diluar kepalanya. Menulis rumus yang rumit demi mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak memikirkan Luhan. Serumit hubungan dan perasaan yang sangat susah untuk diucapkannnya.

"neo gwenchana?"

"eumm...nan gwenchana. Pergilah." Kris tetap menulis dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang sekarang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Amarah yang sedari tadi dipendam oleh namja rusa tersebut benar benar tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Luhan dengan cepat merampas buku milik Kris. Membuang buku sialan tersebut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Luhan melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Sejauh mungkin agar buku tersebut tidak mengalihkan perhatian Kris darinya. Ia ingin Kris menatapnya sekarang

"kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku?"

"menjelaskan apa?"

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian menghela napas panjang. Apa Kris sekarang sedang berusaha membodohinya? Apa maksud namja tersebut berkata sedemikian rupa? Apa namja tersebut berpura pura tidak tau? Apa dia tidak tau bahwa Luhan sangat frustasi dengan sikapnya sekarang? Luhan. Sangat merindukan Kris,bukan hanya sikap overprotektif namja tersebut. akan tetapi semua hal tentang Kris. semuanya.

"menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini! Neo! Wae geuraeso?!" _(kau! Kenapa bersikap seperti ini?)_

Kris menatap Luhan dan menjawab singkat "shireo"

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya!" Luhan. Namja rusa terrsebut benar benar terlihat marah dan membentak Kris dengan nada yang keras.

Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya lekat. Ia tau bahwa Luhan sangat kesal dengannya. Tapi bagaimna dengan dirinya? Kris bahkan harus menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk menyusun kembali perasaan nya yang sempat hancur karna namja tersebut.

Kris berfikir ini sudah cukup lama dan sepertinya Luhan memang seharusnya harus mengetahui semuanya. Tiga tahun terpisah bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Meskipun rencananya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Luhan tidak seperti yang selama ini ada dipikirannya. Kris berfikir mungkin tidak apa-apa jika mengatakan hal tersebut di tempat seperti ini. Ia dan Luhan sama sama menyukai tempat ini.

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya Wu Yifan! Kau ini kenapa?"

"kau ingin tau sejujurnya? Baiklah" Kris mengambil napas dalam dan menatap Luhan.

"aku menyukaimu. Saranghae. Aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu. Kau membuatku tertawa setiap harinya. Kau berbeda. Kau mungkin sedikit gila dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua orang,tapi aku mencintaimu. Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah satu satunya temanmu,aku membenci hal itu Lu. Kau mungkin menggangap aku tidak waras karna menyukai namja,tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku benci setiap orang yang menggangu bahkan menyakitmu,karna aku mencintaimu. Saranghae. Wo ai ni Xi Luhan"

**DEG!**

"Kris..."

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menetralisir semua perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Kris.

"kau mencintaiku?" Kris bertanya dengan suara serak. Setelah menahan perasaannya selama ini,wajar jika namja tersebut tampak seperti orang yang putus asa. Ketakutanlah yang menjadi faktor utamanya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang.

"eh? Aku..." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mentap Kris. Kepala yang sempat tertunduk tersebut memaksa untuk mentap Kris.

"aku bertanya. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**'****entahlah...'** Luhan menjawab dalam hati. Jika ditanya apakah Luhan mencintai Kris maka jawabannya Luhan tidak tau. Bahkan sampai sekarang Luhan juga tidak mengerti perasaannya sebenarnya kepada namja tersebut. Ada saat tertentu dimana ia sangat menyayangi Kris,akan tetapi mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai seorang namja maka Luhan menepis semua hal tersebut. Lagipula ia dan Kris sudah berbeda sejak awalnya.

Tiba tiba Luhan tertawa renyah,jelas sekali bahwa dirinya sedang mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan berharap bahwa perkataan namja tampan tersebut barusan hanyalah sebuah candaan.

"aku sedang tidak bercanda Lu"

Luhan membeku dengan raut wajah terkejut. Mata Kris memang mengisyaratkan bahwa namja tersebut sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. Kris sudah cukup lama menahan hatinya demi sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang mereka bangun jauh hari,dan hari ini ia mengatakan semuanya. Terutama perasaannya.

Kris perlahan lahan bergerak dan waktu seakan berlalu diantaranya. Antara Kris dan Luhan. Namja tersebut meraih kedua pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. Menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan kembali bahwa ia benar benar tidak bercanda.

"aku tidak bercanda Lu. Saranghae"

Luhan tau bahwa ini salah. Salah besar! Tapi yang justru terjadi,namja tersebut menutup kedua matanya saat Kris perlahan mendekatkan kedua wajahnya untuk menepis jarak diantara mereka. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kris sedang tersenyum sekarang. Sebuah senyum kemenangan yang terpatri jelas diwajah tampannya.

"saranghae" Kris mengatakannya kembali

**BRAKK**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Keduanya terkejut saat mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Menatap tidak suka kearah Luhan. Menampakkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Chanyeol yang sedang berada disamping namja tersebut hanya dapat diam saat melihat Kris dan Luhan berada dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan sangat amat romantis jika mereka sedang berada di drama yang ada di telivisi.

Luhan yang masih berdiri,kini perlahan menurunkan kedua tangan Kris dari pipinya. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai bawah. Ia sedang kebingungan sekarang. Tentang hatinya,perasaannya,hubungan persahabatannya,dan ciuman yang hampir saja terjadi barusan. Ia memilih meninggalkan Kris. Meningalkan Kris dengan perasaan berkecamuk meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

"galkhae...chingu _(aku pergi dulu...)"_ Luhan menutup pintu.

Setelah selang beberapa detik semenjak Luhan menutup pintu. Kris memutuskan untuk ikut melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Saat kakinya berjalan mendekati pintu,Sehun mencegah dan menghalangi pergerakannya dengan cara berdiri didepan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"kau mau apa?" Kris menatap Sehun tajam.

Kris sudah cukup jenggah dengan Sehun yang bisa dikatakan sangat amat memiliki aura sebagai saingan terbesarnya dalam hal yang menyangkut Luhan. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat ketika namja tersebut tanpa sengaja mencium Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat Luhan harus berkencan dengannya meskipun kencan tersebut memang belum terjadi,tapi Kris membencinya. Ayolah Kris saja jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan,apalagi berkencan. Sudah sepatutnya Kris bersikap lebih dingin terhadap Sehun.

"sepertinya aku cukup tertarik dengannya Kris sonbae"

Sehun berkata tanpa melihat Kris. ia tentu saja tau bahwa Kris sedang menatap tajam kearahnya sekarang. Ia tidak peduli. Bahkan saat tatapan tersebut justru semakin mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. Sehun tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia pikir sudah cukup bahwa Luhan membuat konsentrasi Sehun berantakan selama ini,jika memang Kris baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada namja tersebut,maka Sehun harus lebih berhati hati sekarang. Karna jika boleh jujur perlahan lahan Sehun mulai jatuh kedalam perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang masih belum dipastikan kebenarannya.

"tertarik?"

"eumm..ne. aku tertarik dengannya"

**BUGH**

Kris melayangkan satu tinjuan keras di pipi Sehun. Mengakibatkan sudut bibir Sehun berdarah dan namja tersebut sedang menahan berat badannya sendiri yang sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum sempat Sehun berdiri tegak,Kris menarik kerah baju namja tersebut dan mentap dengan penuh kebencian dihadapan wajah Sehun.

"menjauh darinya"

"aku tidak yakin" Sehun menjawab enteng dengan sebuah smirk diwajahnya

"aku bilang menjauh darinya bocah!" Kris kali ini membentak Sehun dan menghadiahkan kembali sebuah pukulan keras di pipi namja tersebut ditempat yang berbeda dengan pukulan yang lebih keras dari pada pukulan awal.

Sehun kembali tertawa bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mengharuskan Kris menarik kembali kerah baju namja tersebut agar mentapnya. Kris ingin namja dihadapannya tau bahwa Luhan hanya miliknya. Bukan orang yang dapat seenaknya dipermainkan oleh Sehun. ia sungguh membenci setiap orang yang mencoba mendekati bahkan mempermainkan Luhan.

**'****Oh Sehun apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sekarang? Berhenti tertawa! Dasar keparat berwajah datar!'** –Chanyeol semakin gusar saat suasana semakin mencengkam. Sepertinya Sehun benar benar ingin mati ditangan Kris.

"mian sonbae. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris secara paksa dari kerah bajunya. Berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu. Sekeras apapun pukulan yang menghantam wajah tampan nya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan namja rusa yang membuat konsentrasinya hancur,lepas begitu saja dari penglihatannya. Ia membutuhkan kepastian untuk persaannya sendiri.

Kris kembali terdiam dan ditinggalkan, tapi ia beruntung karna tidak sendirian. Karna namja bernama Chanyeol masih berdiri diam setelah menyaksikan perkelahian tersebut terjadi. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sehun,tapi namja poker face tersebut membentaknya dan mengharuskan dirinya berdiri layaknya orang bodoh bersama salah satu sonbae paling dihindarinya semenjak acara konyol tersebut berlangsung. Ia tau bahwa Kris merupakan sonbae yang patut dihindari,untuk itu Chanyeol tidak terlalu berani jika berhadapan dengan namja tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris mentap heran pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dalam diam. Semntara yang ditatap mulai menunjukkan kegugupan saat suara Kris menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"eh? Aku...aku...tadi Sehun meninggalkan ak-"

"pergi"

"arrasoe sonbaenim" Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Kris yang terkesan seperti sebuah perintah. Perintah agar ia cepat pergi dari hadapan namja tersebut. dan Chanyeol tidak sama sekali keberatan akan hal tersebut  
><strong>_╩ Ξ ╩_<strong>

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sendiri. Meresapi setiap kata yang baru saja beberapa menit lalu terucap dari mulut Kris.

**_'_****_kau ingin tau sejujurnya?'_**

Luhan menghela napas berat. Kata kata Kris kembali memenuhi otak nya. Kata kata yang membuat dan mengharuskan dirinya unuk memejamkan kedua matanya lebih erat dari pada sebelumnya.

**_'_****_Aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu'_**

**_'_****_Aku benci setiap orang yang menggangu bahkan menyakitmu,karna aku mencintaimu'_**

**_'_****_Saranghae'_**

**_'_****_Wo ai ni Xi Luhan"_**

Kedua manik mata Luhan kembali terbuka dengan spontan dan cepat. Namja rusa tersebut memposisikan dirinya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaring nya. Luhan menatap sekeliling nya yang ditutupi tirai tinggi berwarna putih.

Awalnya Luhan ingin menenangkan diri atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya,untuk itulah ia berada disini. Ruang kesehatan. Sebuah ruangan yang sekarang tidak berpenghuni dan hanya menyisakan Luhan seorang diri. Luhan menghusap kedua wajahnya frustasi. Kata kata Kris sekali lagi memenuhi otak Luhan

**_'_****_saranghae'_**

**_'_****_aku tidak bercanda Lu. Saranghae'_**

Sepertinya usaha Luhan untuk menenangkan diri hanyalah sebuah usaha yang sia-sia dan terkesan terlalu memaksakan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang. Perkataan Kris benar benar serius dan otak Luhan tidak dapat berhenti untuk memikirkan namja tersebut.

**BRAK**

Pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan Sehun yang berdiri dengan baju acak acakan terutama di bagian atas baju seragam sekolahnya. Luhan yang tadinya berada di posisi duduk kembali memposisikan diri untuk berbaring setelah melihat wajah Sehun. ia terlalu malas untuk mengetahui tujuan namja datar tersebut. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Kris, untuk itu Luhan memilih untuk tidak peduli dan menangkup wajahnya dengan menggunakan bantal.

Sehun berjalan kearah sebuah lemari yang terletak tepat disamping ranjang Luhan. Ia sempat melirik namja rusa tersebut,jujur ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan namja rusa tersebut. kalau di pikirkan kembali Sehun berharap ia tidak secepat ini bertemu Luhan,apalagi kejadian dimana ia menangkap basah Luhan dan Kris baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jelas ia sedang diliputi rasa kesal dan marah akan kejadian tersebut.

Sehun kembali berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan pikirannya pada lemari yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Membuka lemari tersebut dengan cepat dan membuat sebuah suara yang bisa disimpulkan sangat menggangu indera pendengaran. Dan setelah membuka lemari tersebut, Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya masih menatap lemari didepannya.

**'****apa yang harus ku ambil?'**

Sehun mentap isi yang berada di dalam lemari tersebut dengan raut wajah datar. Memikirkan kembali apa yang harus diambil olehnya,benda apa yang harus digunakannya dan Sehun benar benar tidak paham dengan semua isi yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut. Pemikiran nya beberapa menit yang lalu sepertinya sebuah kesalahan besar. Sehun berencana mengobati wajahnya sendiri dengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri,menatap datar isi lemari dihadapannya. Jika Sehun tau bahwa akan sesulit ini menyembukan diri,ia tidak akan melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan ini.

"Hhhhh..." Sehun menhela napas panjang

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya cukup lama. Sehun mulai mencari atau mungkin lebih tepatnya,Sehun mengacak acak isi lemari yang ada dihadapannya untuk mencari obat atau sejenisnya untuk mengobati wajahnya yang terluka karna pukulan Kris.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM!"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sehun benar benar menguji kesabarannya. Namja datar tersebut sangat berisik dan menggangu Luhan yang masih mencoba menenangkan diri atas kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal yang ditemukan Luhan benar benar sama persis dengan yang ada dipikirannya.

**'****Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan namja datar ini?'** Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengacak acak lemari didepannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"mencari obat dan sejenisnya" Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih terus mencari beberapa benda yang mungkin saja bisa digunakannya untuk mengobati wajah nya sendiri. Ia memutuskan mengambil sebuah pinset dan memandangnya lekat.

"mencari obat?"

"ne"

"kau mencari obat atau berusaha menghancurkan lemari itu Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun memandang Luhan datar "apa maksudmu?"

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya erat. Apa namja dihadapannya tidak tau bahwa lemari tersebut sudah cukup berantakan akibat perbuatannya? Beberapa obat bahkan berceceran dilantai,beberapa plester dan kasa serta beberapa suntikan bertebaran dimana-mana. Apakah Sehun benar benar berencana untuk menghancurkan lemari tersebut? Luhan kini bahkan melihat namja tersebut menumpakhan alkohol dari tempatnya.

"duduk"

"apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk duduk walaupun hanya menggunakan isyarat mata.

Luhan menghela napas berat "aku bilang duduk"

"untuk apa?"

"pernakah seseorang mengatakan dirimu sangat menyebalkan Sehun-ssi?"

"sering"

"bisakah kau diam saja dan menurut perkataanku sekali saja?"

"tapi untuk apa?"

Luhan menyerah. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus lebih lama lagi berurusan dengan Sehun. ia menaruh kembali pinset yang sedari tadi di genggam Sehun,Luhan takut namja tersebut akan melakukan sesuatu dengan benda kecil tersebut. Luhan memilih menarik namja tersebut dan memposisikan Sehun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Luhan kemudian mengambil beberapa bethadine dan kapas serta plester untuk mengobati luka yang ada di wajah Sehun. Luhan merasa ia harus melakukannya,karna jika tidak. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Sehun akan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan kondisi sehat. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kondisi namja tersebut akan semakin parah dan mungkin akan mengakibatkan ruang kesehatan SM High School rusak parah karna ulahnya.

"ssshhh..." Luhan berdesis saat membersihkan wajah Sehun dengan menggunakan kapas yang dilumuri bethadine. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat Luhan sedang mengobati lukanya. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya tidak pernah merasakan sakit bahkan setau Luhan rasanya pasti sangat sakit sekali.

"apa ini tidak sakit Sehun-ssi?"

"eumm..." Sehun hanya menjawab singkat. Namja tersebut lebih memilih menatap setiap inci wajah Luhan. Menatap betapa cantik dan indahnya wajah Luhan. Tangannya yang tadinya diam secara tidak sadar terulur dan menghusap pipi kanan Luhan.

"kau ingin mencekik ku Sehun-ssi?" Luhan bertanya sambil masih fokus dengan luka Sehun yang berada ditempat lain.

"MWO?!"

"aku bertanya apa kau ingin mencekik leher ku dengan menggunakan tanganmu?" Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun. menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipi kanannya dan mulai membersihkan alat serta beberapa benda yang lainnya yang baru saja di pakainya untuk mengobati Sehun.

"apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin mencekikmu? kau sepertinya tidak pernah peduli dengan semua orang Luhan-ssi. Kau bahkan tidak terlalu banyak bicara kepada semua orang yang kau temui. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir tentangku sebelumnya?"

Tangan Luhan terhenti,tubuhnya ikut berhenti saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang terkesan menyindirnya. Namja rusa tersebut kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang "aku patut curiga Sehun-ssi,kau membenciku. Apa kau tidak ingat? Dan ya,aku memang tidak terlalu peduli kepada semua orang,untuk apa aku peduli kepada semua orang yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri? Dan jika kau berkata aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara,sepertinya kau salah. Aku banyak bicara,tapi aku bicara tidak denganmu. Aku hanya berbicara dengan beberapa orang saja"

Luhan memang banyak bicara bahkan Kyungsoo mengangap Luhan adalah orang berisik kedua setelah Baekhyun. Akan tetapi Luhan hanya terlihat seperti itu tidak pada setiap orang, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan semua orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bersikap tidak peduli.

"bagaimana jika kukatakan aku tidak membencimu?"

"MWO? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mencoba mendekati Luhan,akan tetapi Luhan dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur. Sehun sempat berhenti saat melihat langkah Luhan yang mundur,mencoba untuk menjauhi dirinya. Sehun tidak paham dengan sikap Luhan,apakah Sehun terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan memperkosanya saat itu juga?

"jangan mendekat Sehun-ssi" Luhan kembali mundur. Luhan sangat serius mengatakan hal tersebut,jika Sehun melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Maka Luhan tidak akan sungkan melayangkan beberapa pukulan baru kearah wajah Sehun.

Saat melihat Luhan yang melangkahkan kaki mundur dan semakin jauh. Sehun mengambil langkah cepat dan menarik tangan kanannya dan dalam seketika menghempaskan Luhan ke dinding dan mengurung namja rusa tersebut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun "kau mau apa?"

"..."

"berhenti bermain-main dengan ku Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun masih diam sampai ia berkata "pulang sekolah"

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya "apa maksudmu?"

"pulang sekolah. Ayo berkencan. Kau. Aku dan kaktus mu. Ayo berkencan pulang sekolah" Sehun membuka kurungan tangannya. Membuat Luhan bernafas lega. Luhan mengambil napas banyak saat jantungnya masih menenangkan diri akbiat serangan mendadak dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan terlalu takut jika saja Sehun tidak sadar diri dan melakukan tindakan seperti...entahlah Luhan tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"aku akan menunggumu. Jangan lupa,arrasoe?"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"Kyungsoo-ssi"

"eh? Ne...Lee songsaniem?"

"kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan ku barusan?" Lee songsaniem yang menjabat sebagai guru sastra di SM High School berdiri mentap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan. Namja bermata bulat tersebut tertangkap basah sedang melamun dan hal ini tentu saja tidak dapat di toleransi mengingat Lee songsaniem sering melihat namja tersebut melakukannya hampir disetiap pelajaran. Sebagai seorang wali kelas sekaligus guru yang menjabat sebagai guru terbaik,hal ini sering kali membuat guru tersebut kebingungan dengan sikap salah satu muridnya yang terlampau aneh belakangan hari ini.

Lee songsaniem mencoba bersabar dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya "kita sedang membahas tentang kisah tragis romeo dan juliet. Bisakah kau mendefinisasikan tentang pengertian cinta menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Namja tersebut kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap kearah seluruh siswa yang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang. Sepertinya kejadian dimana Kai melukai hatinya masih sangat berdampak sampai sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi apa kau melamun lagi?" Lee songsaniem kembali menegur namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"eh? aniyo"

"kalau begitu bisakah kau mengatakan bagaimana perasaan saat seseorang sedang jatuh cinta dan definisinya?"

Kyungsoo menganguk "eumm...ne. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah pintu yang menghantam wajahmu" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Membuat Lee songsaniem dan semua siswa menatap kearahnya,mempertanyakan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan lengkap dengan tatapan kebingungan pada setiap wajah mereka masing masing.

"bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

"eumm..maksudku rasanya seperti hampir sama saat ada sebuah pintu besar yang menghantam wajahmu. Sudden _(Tiba-tiba)._ Unexpected _(Tanpa diharapkan)._ Without warning _(Tanpa peringatan). _Dan perasaan yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan namun menyakitkan saat bersamaan"

Kyungsoo kembali duduk setelah sempat mentap Kai yang berada di ujung bangku paling belakang. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan namja tan tersebut. ia hanya memilih menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar benar tidak dapat menjadi miliknya kembali. Yah mungkin yang dikatakan namja bermata bulat tersebut benar,perasaan yang dimiliki keduanya sangat tiba-tiba,tanpa diharapkan,dan tanpa peringatan. Kai tersenyum miris memikirkan hal tersebut.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

*suara bel berbunyi* ARGHHH... ai masih gak bisa bikin suara bunyi bel yang baik itu gimana readernim. Jwosong hamida readernim *bow*

"bisakah kita bicara?"

Kai memposisikan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa perkataannya akan sangat menyakiti namja bermata bulat yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo benar benar berniat menghindarinya. Selama beberapa hari ini namja bermata bulat tersebut tidak melihat bahkan memandang Kai sekeras apapaun namja tan tersebut berusaha.

"mianhae. Aku tidak bisa" Kyungsoo tersenyum berusaha tetap tenang

"wae?"

"aku tidak perlu mendengar perkataan mu Kai-ssi. Aku yang berada dalam posisi yang salah sejak awal,dan aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo menunduk kecil berusaha sesopan mungkin. Namja tersebut kembali mencoba untuk melewati Kai namun pergerakannya selalu dihalangi oleh namja tan tersebut.

"minggir"

"aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu sekali lagi hyung. Kau boleh menjelaskan semuanya" Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Biar bagaimana pun namja tan tersebut memang memerlukan penjelasan tentang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Penjelasan yang akan menjelaskan mengapa Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang "orangtuamu menyuruhku"

"ya aku tau itu. Kau merelakan semuanya dan bekerja sama dengan orangtuaku"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil "kau berfikir aku merelakanmu?" namja bermata bulat tersebut masih tertawa bahkan semakin keras dari sebelumnya,membuat Kai megerutkan kedua alisnya.

"dengarkan aku Kai-ssi" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Kai "Kau tau aku membencimu sejak awal,bukan? bahkan perjodohan kita terjadi hanya karna urusan bisnis antara dua perusahaan."

"ne. Aku tau"

"tapi setelah itu aku mencintaimu karna kau juga berusaha keras setelah kau menyatakan cintamu saat itu" Kai tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Namja yang memilki mata bulat tersebut ternyata juga menyukainya,ini merupakan sebuah fakta yang membuat Kai kembali tersenyum kecil.

"lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan orangtua mu membenciku. Mereka menggangap bahwa perjodohan ini sangat salah dan merupakan...bagaimana aku harus menyebutkannya?" Kyungsoo mengacak pinggang mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan memikirkan sebuah kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan dan mendeskripsikan perkataannya "...kesialan"

"yah...orangtuamu menggangap perjodohan ini hanyalah sebuah kesialan Kai-ssi. Mereka memutuskan untuk membatalkannya dan mendorong diriku sendiri untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari seorang Kim Jongin"

Kai menghusap wajahnya frustasi setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Selama ini ia hanya berfikir bahwa namja tersebut memang sejak awal tidak mencintainya dan selamanya tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Maka dari itulah ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyungsoo dan kedua orangtuanya menyetujui pembatalan perjodohan tersebut dan memanfaatkan keadaan Kai yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan hilang ingatan.

"dan perjodohan itu berakhir" Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu saat ucapan nya benar benar terucap dari bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo berfikir perjodohan antara dirinya dan Kai memang sudah berakhir,begitu juga perasaan Kai terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Penjelasannya barusan sepertinya sudah cukup untuk dimengerti seorang Kim Jongin. Untuk itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan melewati Kai yang masih diam

"kau benar mencintaiku?" Kai berbalik dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo. Namja yang memiliki mata bulat tersebut saat ini masih berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dengan tangan yang menggengam ganggang pintu dihadapannya. Pergerakannya terhenti karna perkataan Kai yang menanyakan perasaan namja tersebut.

"hyung...apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Kai masih diam dalam posisi berdirinya. Suaranya kembali serak saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"hyung..."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ah..apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

"hyung jebal..bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

"..."

Kai menutup matanya erat saat tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Atau mungkin saja suaranya tidak terlalu keras sehingga membuat namja tersebut tidak mendengarnya

"Kyungsoo-ah...apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

"aku baru saja mengerti tentang ini hyung, bisakah kita bersama selamanya?" namja tan tersebut semakin terlihat putus asa. Entah sudah berapa kali namja tersebut menelan ludahnya paksa karna susah mengucapkan kata demi kata untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya kembali kemasa saat Kyungsoo pergi. Masa saat dimana ia merasa sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

"hyung...apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kyugsoo-ah?"

Kai menyerah saat Kyungsoo belum menjawab pertanyaannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namja tersebut kembali menutup matanya erat,sepertinya takdir sangat kejam terhadap dirinya.

**Tap...Tap...Tap**

"Kai-ah.." suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar barusan membuat namja tan tersebut sontak membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"hyung..."

"mianhae Kai-ah" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tagannya, mengusap dada namja tan tersebut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mengusap dengan lembut dan menenangkan Kai agar namja tersebut tidak terlalu memikirkan dan mengulangi pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tau ini mungkin saat yang sangat berat untuk namja tan tersebut. Kyungsoo kemudian beralih menatap dasi Kai yang terlihat cukup longgar dan memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya. Melakukan kegiatan yang dulu sangat ia sukai,merapikan semua aspek dalam gaya berbusana namja tan tersebut yang selalu tampak acak acakan akan tetapi sangat tampan dimatanya.

"mianhae Kai-ah. Kau tau aku selalu menyesal karna aku menyerah dan merelakanmu pergi. Tapi setelah itu aku menyadari satu hal..." Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Kai dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dasi yang sudah kembali rapi.

"aku menyadari satu hal Kai-ah... Aku menyadari bahwa kau juga sudah menyerah terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak mencariku saat kau sepenuhnya telah sembuh. Kau juga menyerah dalam hal ini. jadi..." Kyungsoo menjeda senbentar untuk tersenyum kecil

"...mari kita lupakan semuanya,arrasoe?" Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan pergi. Semuanya berakhir dengan cepat sehingga membuat Kai hanya bisa diam. Menhela napas berat dan menjaga keseimbangannya yang sempat hilang dengan menggenggam sandaran kursi terdekat.

**'hyung...'**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Sehun berdiri tepat didepan gerbang SM High School. Menunggu kedatangan Luhan dan tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wajah merah semerah tomat yang ditampakkan namja rusa tersebut saat Sehun mengajaknya kencan saat mereka berada di ruang kesehatan.

"konyol..."

"ck...berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Sehun-ssi. Kau jauh lebih cocok dengan wajah datarmu" Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat Luhan kembali mengatai dirinya datar.

"kajja"

"aku baru saja sampai. Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Luhan memegang pinggangnya sendiri sambil masih mengatur napas. Tenaganya benar benar terkuras. Namja tersebut baru saja berlari dari kelasnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Luhan sengaja melakukan hal tersebut,dikarnakan ia tidak ingin siswa SM High School mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan bertemu bahkan berkencan dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan sungguh tidak pernah peduli tentang pendapat orang lain. Ia hanya benci ditatap oleh orang banyak. Selain itu ia ingin cepat menemui Sehun karna namja datar tersebut tengah menunggunya. Entahlah...sebenarnya ia sangat membenci mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini semua untuk membayar kompensasi Sehun dan yah...Luhan akui namja datar tersebut pantas mendapatkannya.

Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menghilangkan beberapa tetes air yang turun dan muncul di pelipis namja dihadapannya

"kau berkeringat"

Luhan yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun sontak mundur satu langkah. Menatap Sehun datar dan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "jangan melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu Sehun-ssi"

"wae?"

"aku membencinya"

Hening beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling menatap

"arrasoe" Sehun menjawab singkat dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya kembali dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum kecil

**'****daebak'** Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang makin menjauh. Belum pernah terfikir sebelumnya bahwa namja datar tersebut akan menerima dengan jawaban singkat. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil kembali. Ia sebelumnya tidak tau bahwa perkataannya barusan tidak sama sekali menyinggung bahkan menggangu namja datar tersebut. padahal menurut Luhan perkataannya barusan bisa dianggap seperti sebuah perintah dan bentakan,akan tetapi namja datar tersebut tidak menggubris nya membuat senyum kecil sekali lagi terpatri baik diwajahnya.

"Hyung! Luhan hyung..."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya lengkap dengan senyum yang mengembang lebih lebar dari hari hari sebelumnya. jika orang tersebut adalah Baekhyun tentu saja Luhan dapat menerimanya,tapi yang menunjukkan senyum tersebut adalah Kyungsoo dan hal ini dapat Luhan simpulkan sebagai sesuatu yang aneh.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah"

"kajja hyung" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan secara paksa. Membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat kedatangan keduanya harus melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menghela napas panjang. Sehun berfikir sepertinya kedua orang tersebut akan merusak acara kencan nya bersama Luhan.

"mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. Hari ini aku akan pulang bersamanya" Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Sedari tadi Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan dan dengan pandangan tidak suka yang ditujukannya kearah kedua dongsange nya

"waeyo Luhan hyung? Kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"eh? Ani. Aniyo" Luhan menggelengkan kepala kuat. Tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo berfikir negatif dengan dirinya dan tentang seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya kembali. Namja bermata bulat tersebut mulai menaruh curiga dan berfikir bahwa Luhan akan melakukan hal yang aneh seperti...well...entahlah

"kami akan berkencan" Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan saat namja tersebut masih berusaha menyusun perkataan yang akan diucapkan nya kepada Kyungsoo,namun gagal diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir,aku akan menghantarkannya pulang" Sehun mulai menarik lengan Luhan yang masih diam membeku.

(O-O)

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"kau ingin rasa apa?"

"eum..." Luhan berdiri sambil terus menatap deretan tulisan yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka berdua sedang berada dikedai bubble tea yang terletak dipusat pasar Gwangjang di Jongno. Sungguh awalnya Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Sehun akan mengajak dirinya berkencan ditengah ramainya dan padatnya pasar Gwangjang di Jongno.

Apakah benar Sehun berniat mengajak dirinya berkencan? Dan apakah ada pasangan berkencan yang pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sekaligus menjadi salah satu pasar tersebesar di Seoul? Karna menurut pengamatan Luhan,bukankah ada lebih dari 100 tempat yang lebih baik bahkan jauh lebih baik dari pasar Gwangjang untuk dijadikan tujuan berkencan? Kenapa namja datar ini lebih memilih tempat ramai sebagai tujuan untuk berkencan?

"Hhhhh..." Luhan menghela napas berat. Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan berlalu cepat. "aku ingin rasa taro saja" Luhan kembali menghela napas dan melangkahkan kaki ke salah satu meja yang ada disana.

"ini" Sehun kembali dan meletakkan bubble tea didepan wajah Luhan yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"ya! bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah murung seperti itu? kita sedang berkencan. Apa aku sungguh seburuk itu karna membawamu ke tempat ini?"

"eumm...ne. kau sangat buruk dalam hal seperti ini Sehun-ssi"

"MWO?!"

"aish..jinjja! berhenti berteriak Sehun-ssi,kau membuat ku tuli"

Sehun menutup mata erat dan meremas gelas bubble tea nya dengan erat pula. Untung saja isi bubble tea tersebut hanya tinggal seperempat saja hingga tidak mengharuskan isinya tumpah. Jika isi bubble tea tersebut masih penuh,maka dapat dipastikan bahwa isinya akan tumpah dan berceceran kemana mana karna Sehun yang menggengam gelasnya terlalu erat.

"apa kau berpikir aku suka membawamu ketempat ini?"

Luhan mengedikan bahu saat Sehun menanyakan hal tersebut "kupikir kau menyukainya"

"ani. aku membencinya"

"benarkah?" Luhan mentap Sehun yang kini sedang memandang keluar jendela yang ada di kedai bubble tea tersebut.

"Ne. Aku membenci keramaian"

**DEG!**

Luhan meletakkan bubble tea nya yang tadinya ingin diminum namja rusa tersebut. perkataan Sehun barusan benar-benar membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"aku membenci keramaian dimana semua orang terlihat sangat bahagia"

Luhan mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya "aku juga membenci hal itu"

**DEG!**

Kali ini jantung Sehun yang berdetak kencang. Membuat namja tampan tersebut membulatkan matanya lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun sempat berdiam lama saat menemukan Luhan yang tampak menunduk menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya.

"neomu kyeopta"

Luhan mendongak "kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ani" Sehun tersenyum lembut dan Luhan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali. Hatinya berontak dengan masih menatap wajah Sehun yang terlampau membuat dirinya membenci sesuatu. Dan sesuatu tersebut adalah saat tubuhnya sangat amat tidak terkontrol sekarang.

Sementara Luhan masih melakukan aktivitasnya. Sehun memilih untuk menompangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap Luhan lebih dekat dengan mengatur posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Hanya tatapan datar seperti biasa yang ditujukannya kepada Luhan. Tapi cukup membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dengan menatap Luhan dengan posisi seperti ini.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri hati Sehun yang terlampau dingin tanpa disadari sedikit demi sedikit sepertinya meleleh saat Luhan datang. Sejak awal kembali kerumahnya saat pertama kali bertemu Luhan, Sehun selalu menemukan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin sedang memikirkan satu orang. Dan orang tersebut adalah Luhan,entah itu pemikiran tentang betapa Sehun sangat membenci namja tersebut karna melemparkan beberapa won kewajahnya. Atau juga pemikiran yang mengatakan betapa indahnya Luhan dimatanya saat namja tersebut membawakan salah satu lagu favorite nya. Pemikiran lain juga bermunculan,pemikiran bahwa namja tersebut dapat mengetahui isi pemikiran Sehun walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah tebakan belakang.

Luhan memicingkan mata menatap Sehun. "berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

"ne. Arrasoe" Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kearah luar jendela tanpa melihat senyum kecil Luhan yang kembali menggembang karna Sehun kembali mentoleransi perkataannya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan menatap sebuah gedung berukuran lumayan besar yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun kembali menyeret dan menggengam tangan Luhan erat. Menyeret Luhan kesebuah gedung yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan bahkan hanya sekali pandang saja,Luhan dapat memastikan bahwa gedung tersebut berisi banyak makhluk gaib dan hal aneh lainnya.

"kajja" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan,akan tetapi Luhan tidak bergeming dan menahan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin agar namja datar tersebut tidak menarik tangannya utnuk masuk ke gedung tersebut.

"shireo" Luhan menggeleng

Sehun menghela napas dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali menatap Luhan datar "wae shireo?"

**'****apa namja ini sudah gila?' **Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "lihatlah gedung didepanmu Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun menatap gedung didepannya. Apa yang salah dengan gedung dihadapannya? Sehun akui gedung tersebut terlihat sedikit aneh memang,akan tetapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut dan mulai menatap Luhan kembali.

"wae? Gedung ini terlihat tampak baik menurutku" Sehun menjawab singkat

"kau bilang kenapa? Apa kau tidak melihat beberapa tanaman yang mati disana Sehun-ssi?" Luhan menunjuk beberapa tanaman mati yang terletak didekat pintu masuk gedung tersebut. menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa tempat tersebut sangat menakutkan dan memungkinkan membuat dirinya tidak dapat selamat jika memasuki area tersebut.

"ya. aku melihatnya"

"apa kau juga tidak melihat gedung ini berwarna hitam kelam?"

"ya. aku melihatnya"

"lalu apa kau tetap ingin membawaku masuk?"

"ne"

Luhan kembali menyerah dan berjalan lebih dulu memasuki gedung tersebut. hari ini harus cepat berlalu agar dirinya dapat pulang dan menikmati lebih banyak hari tenang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

**CKLEK**

**DEG!**

Luhan membeku ditempat. Terpaku tepat didepan pintu gedung tersebut. ia membiarkan Sehun mendorong tubuhnya sedikit maju agar tubuh Sehun juga dapat ikut masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. "kau menyukainya?"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam keruang yang luas yang terdapat didalam gedung tersebut. Membuka mulutnya kecil dan tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan dirinya sedikit bahkan mungkin lebih membiarkan dirinya menatap kagum beberapa deretan tanaman kaktus yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan tersebut. tanaman berduri yang sangat disukainya itu,tersebar luas keseluruh ruangan yang ada. beberapa tanaman kaktus tersebut bahkan memiliki ukuran yang sangat bervariasi dan membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah kanan dan melihat salah satu kaktus favoritenya **'Mammilaria Elongata'**

Namja tersebut kembali menatap kearah kiri **'Mammilaria Fraileana,gasteria. Eh? Apa itu kaktus Opuntia?'** Luhan kembali tersenyum.

Sehun memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya dan menepuk bahu Luhan dan menyadarkan namja tersebut agar tidak terlampau senang,biar bagaimana pun juga tempat ini bukan milik dan kepunyaan Sehun. "apa kau menyukainya?"

"ne. Ini sangat indah Sehun-ssi" Luhan kembali mengalihakan pandangan nya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. ia tidak peduli jika namja tersebut mengatainya tidak sopan,ia harus menikmati pemandangan kaktus ini apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan sangat menyukai sore itu,sangat dingin karna pengaruh musim hujan di bulan November,akan tetapi Luhan menyukainya karna dapat menguasai seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya ikut membeku. Sangat tidak masuk akal dan terlampau kekanak kanakan karna membeku hanya melihat segudang tanaman kaktus dan sore hari. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Sehun-ssi"

"ne?"

"Sehun-ssi..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih disibukkan dengan beberapa pot kaktus yang ada dihadapan namja datar tersebut. Sehun mengambil salah satu pot yang diletakkan di pinggir jendela dan mengangkat pot tersebut kedepan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih detail tanaman kaktus tersebut.

"itu Hidewintera Aurespina"

Sehun sontak menatap Luhan datar "aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

"ck...tanaman yang kau pegang itu namanya Hidewintera Aurespina,arrasoe? Itu salah satu kesukaanku Sehun-ssi jadi letakkan pelan pelan sebelum kau menghancurkannya"

"apa ini bisa berbunga?"

"tidak semua kaktus bisa berbunga,dan itu salah satunya yang tidak dapat menghasilkan bunga" Luhan kembali memunggungi Sehun dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya kebawah agar melihat beberapa katus yang terletak dilantai.

" kau salah"

"maksudmu?"

"kaktus bahkan dapat bertahan beberapa hari bahkan berbulan bulan tanpa air. Sangat ironis jika berbunga saja mereka tidak dapat melakukannya,karna pada dasarnya setiap kesakitan dan hal yang mereka lalui selama beberapa hari dan beberapa bulan dapat terbalaskan dengan tumbuhnya bunga. Ini sama halnya seperti sebuah kompensasi yang menguntungkan"

**DEG!**

Luhan tersenyum. Hatinya tidak dapat dipungkiri telah bergetar dan berdetak dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu normal. Tidak terlalu cepat akan tetapi cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Luhan masih tersenyum kecil,memikirkan bahwa hal yang berada di dalam dirinya ternayata berada di dalam Sehun juga. Hal tersebut adalah pemikiran Luhan tentang kaktus,ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Sehun-ssi..."

"ne?"

"Sehun-ah...Oh Sehun" Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya dengan beberapa kaktus yang terletak di pinggir jendela tersebut.

"ne?"

"Sehun-ah. Oh Sehun"

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti saat namja tersebut mendengar lebih jelas bahwa Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan informal. Sebutan yang sangat mengalun indah di telinganya dan sangat amat pas jika diucapkan oleh namja tersebut.

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa demi menutupi kegugupan saat namja bernama Luhan tersebut tidak berhenti menatapnya beberapa meter dari posisinya. Namja datar tersebut memilih untuk menjawab singkat panggilan Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya "ne?"

"Sehun-ah..hoksi..." Luhan menatap Sehun kembali setelah sempat menunduk, namja rusa tersebut kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat menggantung.

"Hoksi..."

...

...

...

hoksi...nan neo joh-a aniya? _(Mungkinkah...aku menyukaimu?)_"

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Annyeong~ ai datang bawa chapter 8 *muter lagu The Star*

Oke pertama. APA APAAN INI! *buang laptop/ HP ke luar jendela*

Ai tau kalian pasti kesel karna TBC seperti ini. BWUHAHAHAHHAHA.

Mianhae readernim~ ini semua udah diatur sama otak ai dan ai minta maaf sebesar besarnya *bow*

Ini adalah balasan review untuk chap sebelumnya...

: yup Sehun emang udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Lulu

NinHunHan5120 : tenang dia akan menyadarinya ^^

Hunhanslave, : gomawo karna udah bilang keren *bow*

Lieya EL : wah…gomawo udah bilang keren *bow*

ani n, : hmmmm..kayaknya Kaisoo gak bisa ai akur kan terlalu cepat

junia. angel .58, : untuk masa lalu Luhan akan terbongkar di chap 9,semua saran akan ai terima. Gomawo *bow*

Oh HunHan Zelus : Luhan emang keras kepala,masih kekuh sama status straight dia. Huh! gomawo udah review ^^

lulurara : ini udah lanjut~ review lagi ya?

Guest, : wah..ternyata ada yang sependapat dengan ai? Ya! anda benar sekali! Kadang kala ai juga agak sedih kalau udah kembali dari kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Hunhan moment gak ada lagi dan cuman bisa negeliat yang dulu-dulu *nangis* tapi gak papa kita musti support semua bentuk keputusan Luhan *peluk*

choiharin : ._.

himekaruLI : *peluk* sungguh review dari himekaruLl bener bener bikin ai jadi semangat banget karna ternyata ada yang nunggu ff ini. padahal ai kira gak ada yang nunggu T^T. Wahhhhhh...ai terharu *hiks*

Beechanbaek : wah..makasih karna dibilang bagus *bow* ai bakal usahain buat ganti nae sama neo nya jadi aku sama kamu. Tapi buat chap ini gimana? Udah lumayan gak bikin sakit mata atau makin parah? Review ok? Jadi ai tau pendapat Beechanbaek ,karna pada dasarnya ai gak mau ngebuat mata Beechanbaek jadi rusak karna baca ff ini. dan untuk artinya ai udah usahain,kalau emang salah penempatan,bisa ngasih saran lagi di kotak review,ok ^^

Wind blow, : hehehe lama ya hibernasinya? Karna ai hanya berfikir bagaimana cara menyembuhkan diri saat itu. BENAR SEKALI! YA! Ai juga masih merasakan hal yang sama,gak rela Luhan out *nangis*

Hehehe. Iya ai masih anak sekolah dan masih harus belajar banyak. Mungkin karna terlalu banyak membaca ff author yang udah senior sampai sampai ai juga kadang gak terlalu suka sama gaya bahasa yang terlalu berlebihan jadinya kayak gini deh tulisannya. Rumit sendiri jadinya,tapi bukan berarti ai plagiat,ai hanya lebih menyukai gaya bahasa yang gak alay makanya tulisan ai agak rumit kayak tulisan anak kuliahan T^T

Tapi gak papa ai justru seneng karna ada yang merhatiin gaya penulisan ai yang ancur berantakan kayak gini. Gomawo ^^

HUNsayHAN : AI SETUJU! HUNHAN gak akan mati didunia ff ini! Hunhan shiper terlalu banyak didunia,susah untuk menghilangkan para Hunhan shiper! Ai bakal usahakan banyakin hunhan moment nya. Tenang aja,review again ok?

Kikyoku27 : ai gak make galon lagi,ai make bak kamar mandi buat nampung air mata T^T *Ai mulai kumat*

Baik! Mari kita lestarikan bersama! Wah...ini reader baru? Welcome to the dark side baby~ *peluk*

NinHunHan5120 : gomawo, review again,okay? ^^

Kimbap, : eh? Ini beneran kimbap? Lucu banget namanya ^^

Tunggu aja chap chap depan,oke? Makasih udah bilang daebak *bow* Ini gak sampe satu bulan kan? Hehehe

Sang Hiatus D, : *peluk* wuaaaaaaaa...ai gak tau musti ngomong apaan lagi selain gomawo *bow* makasih banyak thor udah mau nyempatin baca ff ini *nangis* makasih buat semangatnya. Gomawo~

.

.

.

Ai sebelumnya gak nyangka kalau ternyata ada yang nunggu dan masih mau ngebaca ff ini. padahal ini udah nganggur satu bulan. Awalnya yang bikin ai sempat kaget adalah banyaknya jumlah view yang ada pada chap 7. Ya ampun ai sampai shock ngeliatnya.

Tapi...masih aja sedikit yang meninggalkan jejak T^T

Ai merasa silent reader di ff ini terlalu banyak dan gak bisa dibendung lagi,kadangkala hal yang kayak gini bisa bikin author frustasi. Ai jadi merasa bersalah karna juga dulu sempat jadi silent reader dan sepertinya ini karma T^T

Walau pun pendek tapi justru semangat dan review kalian semua sungguh sangat berarti bagi ai readernim. Ai menerima semua saran yang kalian tulis untuk ff I Understand I Just Don't Care,karna ai juga gak mau menyakiti mata readernim semua hanya karna baca ff ini. ai masih harus belajar banyak,dan review selalu menjadi masukan buat ai. Kalau readernim pengen pair nya jadi KrisHan ai bisa ganti kok. Walau dengan berat hati T^T

Untuk chapter kedepan...ai usahakan update cepat. Tapi gak janji. Tugas makin numpuk dan persiapan semester juga makin dekat karna bakal diselengarakan bulan desember T^T

oke ai rasa udah cukup dan tolong bagi silent reader ai kasih warning sekali lagi untuk cepet-cepet tobat. Arrasoe? Dan buat readers baru. Welcome to the dark side baby~ #apaansih?

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU! **

**HANA ..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT! **

**...**

**Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat amat di benci kedua namja yang sangat amat bertentangan,bukan takdir yang menemukan mereka akan tetapi nasib buruk dan rasa ketidakpedulian dari keduanya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, School life**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Author Labil**

**Rated : T (maaf para yadongers)**

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

**I Understand...I Just Don't Care**

Chapter 9

"hoksi...nan neo joh-a aniya? _(Mungkinkah...aku menyukaimu?)_"

**Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Sehun menatap Luhan datar dengan detak jantung yang berdetak abnormal atas perkataan namja tersebut barusan. Ia tidak tau bahwa tindakannya akan membuat Luhan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Menunjukkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kaktus dapat membuat Luhan berkata demikian? Apakah dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang? Namja datar tersebut tersenyum lembut memikirkan betapa konyolnya hal tersebut. Mungkin Luhan terlalu polos untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah peduli tentang hal apapun,sedetik kemudian ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah Luhan. Memandang Luhan dalam diam.

**'****aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta lagi' **Sehun bersumpah dalam hati. Bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi jika perkataan Luhan barusan memang benar adanya.

"bisa kau ulangi?" Sehun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat didepan Luhan. Meminta agar namja tersebut mengulangi perkataannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa seluruh tubuh dan sistem saraf nya tidak bergetar tanpa perkataan yang mungkin saja hanya candaan belakang yang diucapkan namja tersebut. Sekaligus juga memastikan perasaannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menatap lantai dibawahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun dan bercicit kecil layaknya seekor tikus "aku bertanya... Apakah mungkin aku menyukaimu Sehun-ah?"

"kau ingin memastikannya?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap penuh kebingungan "mwo?"

**Cup~**

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan lembut dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Perlahan tangan kirinya ikut turun untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Melumat kecil bibir tersebut dengan gerakan lembut sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Namja tersebut terlalu larut dengan akal pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang mengerjabkan matanya akibat serangan ciuman yang tiba-tiba dilakukan namja tersebut sekarang.

Ia tidak peduli tentang bagaimana respon Luhan selanjutnya. Sehun hanya perlu memastikan hal tersebut,memastikan bahwa dirinya benar benar sudah terlampau jauh menyukai namja dihadapannya.

Sementara Sehun mencoba untuk memastikan hal tersebut,bibir Luhan bergetar hebat setiap Sehun mendaratan beberapa ciuman dan lumatan kecil ke bibirnya. Bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Luhan juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

Selang beberapa waktu ciuman tersebut berakhir. Sehun yang merasakan bahwa bibir Luhan bergetar hebat memang memutuskan untuk berhenti. Namja datar tersebut lebih memilih untuk menyatukan kening nya dan Luhan agar menempel dan mengusap kedua pipi Luhan secara lembut.

Menenangkan Luhan sekaligus menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berlari keliling lapangan bola, saat kedua matanya masih menatap Luhan yang membeku dalam diam Sehun masih mencoba untuk mengusap kedua sisi pipi namja rusa tersebut.

"neo gwenchana?" Sehun bertanya saat tidak mendapatkan respon yang ia nantikan. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Luhan akan menampar keras atau setidaknya menghadiahkan Sehun beberapa pukulan karna mencium dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun lebih memilih Luhan melakukan hal tersebut daripada harus melihat Luhan diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya maupun hal lainnya.

"lepaskan tanganmu dan minggir sekarang juga Sehun-ssi" Luhan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sangat amat marah sekarang juga. Sehun yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya dapat menurut akan tetapi tidak melangkahkan kakinya seinci pun dari hadapan Luhan.

"kau tidak ingin pergi dari hadapanku?" Luhan meninggikan suara saat melihat betapa menyebalkan sikap seorang Sehun di matanya sekarang.

"shireo. Ku pikir kau menyukaiku"

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan "apakah aku pernah memintamu menciumku sebelumnya Sehun-ssi?"

**Deg!**

Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar dan menjawab singkat "ani"

"lalu apakah kau pernah mendengar aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Karna jika kau berharap seperti itu,aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu Sehun-ssi..." Luhan menarik napas dalam untuk melanjutkan perkataannya

"aku tidak menyukaimu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu" Luhan menekan kan setiap perkataan yang dilontarkannya,namja rusa tersebut tidak berhenti sampai disitu karna sedetik kemudian ia mulai berkata kembali

"aku menyukaimu karna kau melakukan hal yang menurutku sangat terlampau baik dan sedikit menggangapmu sebagai teman baru dalam kehidupan normal ku Sehun-ssi. Tapi sepertinya aku salah dan aku sungguh berharap bahwa bayaran kompensasi mu berakhir disini..."

"...Galkhae _(aku pergi dulu)_"

**SRET**

Sehun menggengam lengan Luhan erat saat namja rusa tersebut ingin melangkahkan kedua kakinya pergi "apakah kau tidak bernafas saat berbicara sebanyak itu? apakah hatimu tidak bergetar sedikit pun dengan semua sikap yang kulakukan?"

**Deg!**

Luhan menepiskan genggaman tangan Sehun saat merasakan bahwa jantungnya sedang berdetak keras, namja tersebut kemudian menatap Sehun datar "hm..ne..hatiku bergetar. Lalu?"

Sehun tertegun entah karna apa. Ia hanya memilih memastikan indera pendengarannya kembali dan bertanya pada namja dihadapannya "jeongmal? _(benarkah?)_"

"ne hatiku bergetar Sehun-ssi,lalu kau ingin apa,eoh?"

"berkencanlah denganku"

Luhan kembali tersenyum meremehkan "kita sedang melakukannya sekarang dan ini juga sudah berakhir Sehun-ssi. Kompensasimu sudah berakhir,arrasoe? Jadi kuharap kau menjaga sedikit jarak mulai sekarang"

Sehun menggertakan gigi nya sambil menutup matanya erat atas perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan,sungguh sikap Luhan terlampau jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh Sehun sendiri

"berkencan denganku bukan sebagai bayaran kompensasi Luhan sonbae! Berkencanlah denganku karna sepertinya kau membuatku tertarik" Sehun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang serius dan membuat semua sistem sarafnya ikut merasakan kegugupan saat mengatakannnya.

"tertarik?" Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"ne. Aku tertarik denganmu"

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Sehun sekarang. Ia sungguh sangat amat paham bahwa namja yang selalu bersikap tidak peduli terhadap semua orang ini,sedang mencoba untuk menjalin sebuah 'hubungan' dengannya.

Akan tetapi Luhan tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang,saat ini juga hal yang ingin dilakukan Luhan adalah pulang. Ia terlalu lelah dengan degupan jantung yang semakin tidak terkontrol hanya karna sikap namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hhhhh..." Luhan menghela napas berat untuk memikirkan beberapa kata. Ingin menjelaskan betapa dirinya sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa namja datar yang ada dihadapannya sebuah situasi yang sangat amat buruk jika dirinya dan Sehun menjalin sebuah 'hubungan'

"dengarkan aku Sehun-ssi. Aku sungguh mengerti dan paham maksudmu sekarang. Sangat amat paham" Luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya untuk menegaskan kalimat selanjutnya

"keunde...nan nappeun salam-i anieyo Sehun-ssi _(tapi...aku bukanlah seseorang yang jahat Sehun-ssi)_ untuk itu aku akan mengatakan satu hal kepadamu..."

Luhan mengambil napas dalam dan menampakkan wajah yang dipenuhi keseriusan dan kesakitan yang dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"berkencan dengan ku atau menjalin 'hubungan' denganku itu artinya kau akan menghadapi sebuah rasa depresi dan serangan panik yang kurasakan saat jam sebelas malam,atau pada saat jam dua pagi atau mungkin juga serangan panik yang kurasakan pada saat jam lima pagi hari Sehun-ssi. Itu artinya serangan panik itu akan berlangsung hampir setiap harinya,setiap jam,setiap saat bahkan dapat berlangsung selamanya.."

Luhan menutup matanya erat dengan napas yang mulai sesak,tapi ia tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia tau mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini akan membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi dan mulai melanjutkannya dengan nafas yang dipenuhi rasa sesak.

"...menjalin 'hubungan' dengan ku itu juga berarti bahwa kau akan menghadapi saat dimana aku sangat marah terhadap diriku sendiri dan semua hal yang ada disekitarku. Dan kau akan melihat bagaimana aku sangat tidak cukup baik untuk mengontrol itu semua,karna aku memang tidak punya keahlian sama sekali untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini Sehun-ssi"

Luhan mengatur napas yang tidak terkontrol. Luhan kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat Luhan mengatakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya yang memang tidak normal semenjak dirinya masih kecil. Dan yang dapat Luhan temukan hanyalah sebuah ekspersi datar seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang saat ini hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya saat Luhan mengatakan hal yang menurut Luhan sangat amat menyiksa dirinya sekarang. Menyiksa karna mengharuskan dirinya mengingat kembali masa itu. Masa lalu yang sangat ia benci

"kau sudah mendengar sebagian besarnya Sehun-ssi. Jadi kuharap kau menjauh dari hadapanku karna aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan semua orang yang berada disekitarku. Bahkan suatu saat nanti namamu bahkan tidak akan mencerahkan hariku sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu"

"..."

"Tapi sepertinya kau akan tetap melakukan tindakan konyolmu. Apakah tebakanku benar?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun tajam. Namja tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Sehun setelah mengatakan "jangan melakukan hal konyol itu lagi"

"Berhenti"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"YA! Kubilang berhenti!"

"..."

"Xi Luhan!"

"..."

Sehun menelan ludahnya yang tercekat ditenggorokan dengan paksa sambil masih memanggil Luhan "Xi Luhan.."

"..."

"Lu"

"..."

**'****bisakah kau berhenti?'**

**'****Jebal...' **–Sehun

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan melangkahkan kaki dengan gerakan lambat dan dengan keseimbangan yang bisa dikatakan sangat amat buruk. Namja tersebut bahkan sempat tersandung beberapa kali. Ia hanya dapat terus menunduk ditengah hujan deras yang kembali mengguyur kota Seoul tersebut.

Ia masih tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bahkan hatinya terasa sangat lemah sehabis membentak dan menatap tajam seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun.

Sepatutnya ia merasa senang atau mungkin sedikit bernafas lega,akan tetapi hal yang justru terjadi adalah munculnya sebuah perasaan bersalah dan sakit yang dirasakan disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia dengan jelas membentak namja datar tersebut,menatap dengan penuh kebencian dengan mengucapkan kata yang terlampau teramat dingin. Menjelaskan tentang situasi dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa putus asa setiap kali mengingat masa lalunya.

Tentang bagaimana serangan panik yang selalu ia dapatkan hampir setiap malamnya. Dan juga tentang bagaimana dirinya sangat menolak perkataan Sehun yang ingin menjalin sebuah 'hubungan' dengan Luhan.

**'****SHIT! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berdetak saja!' **Luhan merutuki jantungnya sendiri dalam hati.

Saat kedua kakinya masih terus berjalan,tanpa disadari namja rusa tersebut,sesosok namja yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang melangkahkan kakinya tepat dibelakang Luhan. Menatap punggung Luhan yang bergetar hebat dibawah hujan yang sangat deras.

Ia tentu saja tau bahwa Luhan tidak menangis. Tapi ia juga tau bahwa Luhan sangat amat tersiksa sekarang,tanpa alasan yang tidak terlalu dipahami oleh Sehun sendiri. Mengingat perkataan namja rusa tersebut beberapa waktu yang lalu saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun merasakan hal yang membuatnya tersiksa melihat betapa tersiksanya namja tersebut mengucapkan kata demi kata yang keluar

Ia hanya ingin namja tersebut berbalik menatapnya. Menatap dirinya yang sedang mencoba mempertahankan perasaannya. Sehun mencoba mempertahankan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya,tidak bisakah Luhan melihatnya? Sehun kembali mengehela napas berat

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat melihat pantulan diri Sehun dari kaca halte bus yang berjarak dua meter dihadapannya. **'dia mengikutiku?'** Luhan mempertanyakannya dalam hatinya sendiri. Luhan kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memasitikan apakah penglihatannya tidak salah dan mengangap bahwa namja tersebut bukan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Luhan mulai menggertakan gigi dan mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang kembali memuncak.

"bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku Sehun-ssi?

"..."

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kelelahan dan sebuah sorot mata yang nampak sangat layu. Sehun sekali lagi mengetahui bahwa namja dihadapannya sedang dalam kondisi buruk sekarang. Mata Luhan menjelaskan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa namja rusa tersebut masih memaksakan diri menatap Sehun tajam dengan menggunakan mata yang hampir layu tersebut? Sehun sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya.

"apa kau tuli? Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak mendengar semua perkataanku beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun-ssi?"

"aku mendengarnya" Sehun menatap Luhan datar "lalu kenapa,eoh?"

"berhenti mengikutiku"

"jika aku melakukannya mungkin aku akan menyesal meninggalkanmu ditengah hujan seperti ini! Aku tertarik denganmu,apa kau tidak melihatnya dengan jelas? Apa kau terlalu mencintai namja tiang listrik itu sehingga kau tidak melihat semua orang yang ada disekitarmu?"

Sehun menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. demi Tuhan apakah Luhan sebuta itu untuk mengetahui betapa Sehun sangat ingin menarik perhatian namja tersebut? Apakah tidak ada celah sedikit saja agar namaja seperti dirnya masuk kedalam kehidupan namja tersebut?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang dan menyingkirkan beberapa tetes air hujan yang mulai menumpuk menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia kembali menatap Luhan datar sesaat setelah dirinya mulai mengambil ahli kembali tubuhnya yang sempat tidak terkontrol karna sikap Luhan yang terlampau keras kepala.

"masuk kedalam mobilku sekarang juga sebelum aku benar benar gila dan menyeretmu dari sana" Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan agar sopir pribadinya mendekat dengan mobil sport yang ditumpanginya.

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Luhan. Namja datar tersebut kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memohon agar Luhan menurutinya sedikit. Menatap Luhan seolah olah meminta agar namja tesebut cepat melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun agar dirinya dapat mengantarkan namja tersebut pulang.

"Shireo" Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menolak ajakan Sehun. ia tau bahwa sikapnya sekarang terlampau tidak sopan,akan tetapi jika Luhan tidak melakukannya maka dapat dipastikan bahwa namja datar bernama Oh Sehun akan semakin menempel padanya.

"Hhhh.." Sehun menghela napas panjang dan melangkahkan kaki kearah Luhan dan melepaskan hodie yang ia kenakan. Hodie tersebut sangat tipis dan sudah sangat basah,akan tetapi namja tersebut hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Luhan tidak terlalu basah ditengah hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua,walaupun kondisi Sehun yang juga terlihat hampir buruknya dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"masuklah. Kau akan semakin membenciku jika kau terserang demam tinggi" Sehun membenahi dan mengatur letak hodienya sendiri disekitar bahu Luhan dan sekitar lengan namja rusa tersebut.

"masuklah..." Sehun kembali mengatakannya. Pergerakan tangan Sehun tiba tiba terhenti saat tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan

"masuklah Lu..."

"kumohon.."

**Deg!**

**BRUK**

Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya saat jantungnya berdetak keras. Sehun yang melihatnya tentu saja langsung menahan berat tubuh namja tersebut dengan memegang kedua sisi bahu Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap wajah Sehun sebentar sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Sehun. Meletakan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun yang entah mengapa terasa hangat. Napas Luhan mulai tidak terkontrol saat Sehun membawa kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya dan membawa Luhan lebih dekat kedalam pelukannya. Sehun merasakan deru napas Luhan yang menyapa lehernya dan sedikit menggelitik seluruh sarafnya.

Membuat rasa nyaman didalam hatinya dan rasa sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan sehingga membuat dirinya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Luhan kembali menahan napas yang hampir habis dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Pingsan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan deretan giginya kepada namja sedatar dinding yang ada di hadapannya. "annyeong Sehun-ah~"

Sehun memperhatikan namja yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar "aku tidak menelponmu"

"Kyungsoo sedang dalam tahap yang sangat buruk sekarang" Baekhyun menjawab enteng dan tanpa seijin Sehun,namja mungil tersebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Sehun.

"kau sepertinya tidak punya sopan santun yang baik" Sehun kembali mengatakan hal yang sangat menusuk untuk namja yang sekarang sedang melangkahkan kaki keberagai arah dan memperhatikan rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya atas perkataannya "aish...jinjja. kupikir sikapmu lebih hangat jika ada dirumah,ternyata prdiksiku semuanya salah Sehun-ah"

Baekhyun sungguh sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun yang hampir sama miripnya dengan Luhan. Dingin dan tidak peduli dengan semua orang. Mungkin Baekhyun beruntung karna Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti halnya Sehun. akan tetapi perbedaan nya terlampau mendekati. Bagaimana bisa namja seperti Sehun sangat tahan untuk hidup seperti ini?

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri karna sempat melupakan tujuan utamanya setelah mendapat titah dari Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sebenarnya sangat amat khawatir sekarang,dikarenakan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sangat amat buruk sehabis pelajaran berakhir. Kyungsoo memang bisa menyembunyikan ekspersinya didepan Luhan saat di gerbang SM High School. Akan tetapi namja tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikannya didepan Baekhyun yang selalu menjahili namja bermat bulat tersebut.

Dan hal yang makin membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih khawatir lagi adalah titah yang diucapkan namja bermata bulat tersebut kepada dirinya. Sebuah perintah untuk menjemput Luhan dari rumah Sehun.

"dia dikamarku" Sehun mengucapkannya setelah melihat ekpresi Baekhyun yang tampak mencari seseorang.

"seharusnya kau bisa langsung mengantarnya Sehun-ah"

"shireo. Aku tidak mau"

"jika kau tidak mau lalu kenapa menelpon kami dan mengatakan untuk menjemput Luhan hyung yang berada dirumahmu Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sungguh namja datar bernama Sehun sangat terlampau aneh. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Luhan berada di rumahnya dengan kondisi buruk.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo panik dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk datang dan menjemput Luhan. Bukankah alangkah lebih baik jika namja datar tersebut mengantarkan Luhan langsung ke apartemennya dan tidak perlu harus menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi kerumah namja datar tersebut.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk menjemputnya" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya

"Kondisinya tampak sangat buruk sekarang dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa" Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat ekpresi Sehun yang berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"dia butuh Kris" Baekhyun menggengam tangan Luhan yang nampak pucat seperti halnya wajah namaj rusa tersebut. Tangan Luhan tidak hanya pucat. Tangan tersebut bahkan sangat dingin layaknya mayat hidup.

Wajah,tangan yang sangat dingin dan pucat tersebut bahkan nampak lebih parah dikarenakan keringat yang bercucuran dimana mana. Luhan tidak demam. Tapi sangat tersiksa. Kedua hal ini yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Baekhyun.

Namja mungil tersebut kemudian menatap Sehun yang nampak jauh lebih tersiksa meskipun hanya menampakkan wajah datar. Baekhyun memang melihat bahwa wajah Sehun menampakkan ekspersi yang terlampau datar. Akan tetapi tatapan matanya sangat terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas bahwa namja tersebut sangat tersiksa sama halnya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah~ kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak membutuhkan namja tiang listrik itu" Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi lain ranjang Luhan. Menatap Luhan yang kembali mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"dia tidak membutuhkan namja tiang listrik itu. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk" Sehun mengatakannya setengah berbisik

"eum..ne dia memang sering mimpi buruk. Dan kau tidak sepatutnya mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kris, Sehun-ah~"

Sehun membeku. Namja tersebut kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memandang namja didepannya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan agar namja tersebut menceritakan maksudnya. Karna jika Sehun boleh berkata jujur. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai bahwa sosok Kris yang terkesan overprotektif di bela walaupun hal tersebut hanya lah sebuah omongan belakang.

**'****cepat jelaskan sebelum aku mendepakmu keluar'** Sehun kembali menggerutu dalam hati saat namja didepannya masih belum mengetahui arti tatapan Sehun

"ah...jadi kau belum mengetahuinya?"

"dia menggangapku sebagai musuh. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting" Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan berfikir bahwa perkataan nya barusan memang benar adanya. Selama ini Luhan memang selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Seolah menggangap bahwa Sehun adalah musuh terbesarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangkat lengan kanan Luhan dan menyisingkan kemeja putih tersebut. Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang tampak kebingungan melihat sebuah luka yang terpatri jelas di tangan kanan Luhan. Luka yang terlihat menyakitkan

"ini luka bakar"

"kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku tau ini luka bakar" Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. Sungguh Sehun tidak terlampau bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa luka yang ada di lengan Luhan adalah luka bakar. Hal yang membuat Sehun cukup terkejut adalah kenyataan bagaimana luka tersebut tampak sangat jelas dan sangat dalam.

Ia kini paham kenapa Luhan menutupi lengan kanannya dengan menggunakan kasa saat pertandingan basket yang berlangsung saat acara konyol tersebut diadakan. Ternyata hal tersebut karna namja rusa ini ingin menutupi luka bakar tersebut,dan juga karna lengan baju olahraga yang di design pendek.

**'****Sepertinya permanen'** Sehun masih memperhatikan luka Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya yang sangat besar didalam otaknya.

"jadi bagian mana yang ingin kau tau lebih dulu Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senyuman yang bisa dikatakan tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini ia kan mengatakannya kepada Sehun meskipun akan sangat berat karna ia tidak meminta izin Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menepis semua pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan membunuhnya. Toh tatapan Sehun yang kebingungan sekarang membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat mundur dan menundanya. Mungkin saja hal yang justru terjadi adalah ia mati di tangan Sehun daripada mati di tangan Luhan. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia harus bernafas dan menikmati masa mudanya,bukan?

"terserah"

Baekhyun menggaguk dan menatap Luhan "arrasoe. Eummm..jadi harus kumulai dari mana? Ah...haruskah kumulai saat Luhan dan Kris hyung bertemu di sebuah pelelangan anak?"

**Deg!**

"atau haruskah aku memulainya saat Luhan hyung ditelantarkan oleh appa kandungnya?"

**Deg!**

"atau mungkin aku harus menceritakannya saat Luhan hyung mendapat kekerasan fisik dari seluruh teman kelasnya hanya karna tidak memiliki seorang ayah?"

**Deg!**

"ah aku tau! Bagaimana jika aku menceritakannya saat Luhan hyung hampir saja terbakar hidup hidup dalam sebuah ruangan yang dia bangun bersama Kris dengan susah payah?"

**Deg!**

"atau mungkin aku harus mence-"

"STOP IT!" Sehun membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah namja mungi tersebut. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mendengarkan deretan peristiwa yang sangat buruk yang diceritakan namja mungil tersebut. Pelelangan anak? Ditelantarkan? Kekerasan fisik? Hampir dibakar hidup hidup? Sehun menghela napas berat dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apakah namja yang ada dihadapannya layak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?

Hening..

Hening cukup lama tersebut berakhir saat Baekhyun melihat bahwa Sehun mulai mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"ayahnya meninggalkan ia dan ibunya saat Luhan hyung berusia lima tahun Sehun-ah. Ayahnya pergi bersama wanita lain saat ayah kandungnya memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Meninggalkan anak kandungnya dan memilih merawat anak orang lain yang bukan darah daging nya"

Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum miris "kau tau ini mungkin sangat lucu . Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua dapat bertemu hanya karna sekotak coklat dan diculik dengan penculik yang berbeda,kemudian di pertemukan kembali dipelelangan anak" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris

"Luhan hyung selamat dari pelelangan mengerikan itu dan mulai menjalani kehidupan normalnya bersama ibunya. Hanya sesaat. Sampai ia kembali bertemu dengan Kris hyung yang menawarkan sebuah pertemanan yang sangat indah." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan betapa ceria nya wajah Luhan saat menceritakan cara konyol Kris yang mengajak dirinya berteman. Menawarkan pertemanan dengan cara menculik Luhan dan membawanya keatap sekolah.

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Krsi hyung juga selamat dari pelelangan mengerikan tersebut. Kau tau mereka sangat bahagia saat itu. Sampai tiga tahun lalu muncul sebuah masalah baru yang mengharuskan Luhan hyung mendapat luka bakar permanennya. Mereka ikut terikat masalah tersebut."

"masalah?"

Baekhyun mengganguk "eum..ne. Kris hyung memiliki seorang paman" Baekhyun terdiam dan mencoba menerawang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menceritakan hal selanjutnya.

"aku juga memiliki seorang paman"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun tajam "aku tidak menanyakan paman mu Sehun-ah!"

"lalu kenapa diam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataanmu barusan,eoh?" tidak mau kalah akan sikap Baekhyun yang memandang dirinya tajam. Sehun lebih memilih menatap pemuda itu datar karna berhasil membuat dirinya penasaran akan masa lalu Luhan.

Apakah namja mungil dihadapan Sehun tidak melihat bahwa Sehun sudah cukup menderita mendengar certianya barusan? Terlebih lagi apakah namja bernama Baekhyun tersebut harus menjeda dan membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa karna terlalu lama menjeda perkataannya.

"mian. Sepertinya kau kesal"

Sehun mengganguk pelan "aku sangat kesal sekarang jika kau tidak melanjutkannya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi "Hhhh...arrasoe. Paman Kris hyung memiliki dendam yang cukup besar kepada kedua orangtua Kris. Awalnya dia hanya berniat mencelakakan Kris hyung,tapi hal yang terjadi adalah dia membuat luka baru untuk seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dendam dan semua hal tersebut..."

**'****Luhan?'**

"emu..ne. Dia Luhan hyung. Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang terjadi karna Luhan hyung tidak terlalu jelas menceritakannya,akan tetapi baik dia dan Kris hampir sama seperti satu kesatuan Sehun-ah"

"maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"jika Kris yang mengambil langkah pertama dan menyerang semua orang untuk melindungi Luhan hyung. Maka hal yang dilakukan Luhan hyung adalah menjadi pedang utama untuk memberikan pukulan telak kepada semua orang yang membully mereka berdua pada saat itu"

Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar Luhan "jadi...kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kris hyung,Sehun-ah"

"dia hanya merasa bersalah"

"aniyo" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang menyimpulkan bahwa Kris merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan

"Kris tidak merasa bersalah Sehun-ah. Dia bahkan mencintai Luhan hyung sebelum masalah besar tersebut terjadi. Dia lebih dulu menawarkan pertemanan,kau tidak ingat? Dan hal yang lebih indah terjadi adalah Kris mencintainya dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum pamannya bertindak lebih jauh mengancam Luhan. Kedua orangtua Kris yang memutuskannya karna mereka juga menyukai Luhan hyung dan tidak ingin menyakitinya"

Perkataan Baekhyun barusan dapat disimpulkan sebagai perkataan yang jujur karna Sehun dapat melihat bahwa namja tersebut mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi keseriusan.

"tapi bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki kesempatan Sehun-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sepertinya malam ini hyung kesayangannya akan menginap dirumah namja datar bernama Oh Sehun. Hal terburuk yang terjadi mungkin dirinya akan diomeli oleh namja bermata bulat yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak kala buruknya dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja yang terletak disamping kanan tempat tidurnya. Hal pertama yang dapat disimulkan oleh otaknya adalah sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya tidak sedang terbangun di dalam kamarnya.

"neo gwenchana?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah dan tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar.

"eum.." Luhan menjawab singkat dan memutuskan untuk mengatur posisinya kembali agar lebih nyaman.

"jadi ini yang kau namakan serangan panik?"

Pergerakan Luhan tiba tiba berhenti seketika. Namja bermata rusa tersebut menghela nafas berat saat Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus menatap Luhan intens. Meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"eum..ne. tapi aku beruntung"

"beruntung?"

"yeah...aku beruntung hari ini karna tidak perlu berteriak keras seperti biasanya"

Sehun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju sisi kanan ranjang Luhan dan memberikan segelas air yang terletak diatas meja tersebut "apakah itu bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan jika tidurmu terganggu setiap harinya?"

"entahlah...tapi aku pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk"

"jeongmal?_ (benarkah?)_"

"eum..ne. Saat Kris pertama kali meninggalkanku,aku bahkan sampai terbangun dengan nafas yang sesak dan keringat yang bercucuran dimana mana" Luhan tersenyum miris saat memikirkannya. Sepertinya Kris sangat berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan normalnya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring disamping Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan semena mena namja datar tersebut sontak bungkam setelah Sehun memberinya tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tempat tidur ini miliknya. Luhan yang cukup lelah karna serangan panik yang baru saja di alaminya tentu saja tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggeser tubuhnya kearah kiri dan memberikan ruang cukup untuk Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya. Menghalau pandangannya agar tidak menatap Sehun dan agar dirinya cepat terlelap dan melupakan mimpi buruk yang kembali menyapanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

**SRET**

Luhan menoleh dan menatap wajah Sehun dan menatap lengan kanannya yang digenggam erat namja datar tersebut. Kedua alis Luhan tampak mengerut dengan dipenuhi tanda tanya akan tindakan Sehun yang kembali melakukan tindakan konyol dengan cara mengusap lembut lengan Luhan. Awalnya hanya mengusap pada daerah telapak tangan,akan tetapi perlahan tangan Sehun semakin turun dan menyentuh tepat pada luka bakar Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan terkesan mengintimidasi namja rusa tersebut "apakah masih sakit?"

**Deg!**

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu Sehun-ssi" Luahan menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya,bahkan raut wajah Luhan tampak sangat lemah dari sebelumnya saat Sehuntidak berhenti menggengam bekas luka bakarnya dengan erat,namun tidak sampai menyakitinya

"aku bertanya apakah ini sakit?"

Luhan semakin menunduk dan kedua manik matanya mulai berkaca kaca saat Sehun tidak berhenti menanyainya.

Sehun berbisik lembut "apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

"aku mendengarnya" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tau bahwa Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Mengetahui masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Luhan sekarang merasa jauh lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya. Ia tidak tau pasti sejauh mana Sehun mengetahuinya,tapi ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun sudah dapat dipastikan mengetahui semuanya.

"aku bertanya apakah ini masih sakit?"

Luhan mendongak "sangat. Neomu apeuda Sehun-ah _(sangat sakit Sehun-ah)_"

"hiks...neomu apeuda...aku tidak bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk Sehun-ah. Neomu apeuda..hiks...eottoke Sehun-ah,eoh? _(apa yang harus kulakukan Sehun-ah?)_"

Air mata Luhan jatuh pada akhirnya. Dinding pertahanan yang dia bangun sendiri jatuh hanya karna menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak sakit saat Luhan mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa luka bakar dan penderitaan di masa lalunya begitu menyakitkan dan tidak akan sembuh dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Bagaimana mimpi buruk yang selalu dialaminya menjadi suatu penghalang dan pemicu besar dari semua sikap ketidakpeduliannya. Bahkan saat Kris sudah berada disampingnya,mimpi buruk tersebut tidak berhenti.

"sumi meotdorok apeuda _(ini sangat menyakitiku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas)_" Luhan menghapus air mata sialan yang tidak dapat berhenti keluar dari matanya. Sungguh harga dirinya sangat jatuh saat ini. Kembali dirinya dihadapkan pada situasi yang sangat dibencinya sekaligus menyesakkan dada

"kenapa kau menangis,eoh?"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab dan memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat bersandar didada bidang Sehun. Ia butuh tempat bersandar sekarang. Hatinya sudah terlampau hancur saat memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya yang tampak buruk dihadapan Sehun.

Terkadang Luhan tidak mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan,bukan karna dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi karna Luhan tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Oleh karna itu Luhan memilih bungkam dan menangis sejadi jadinya di dada Sehun malam itu. Melampiaskan perasaannya yang sangat tersiksa semenjak luka bakar tersebut terpatri ditangan kanannya. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu yang begitu memilukan dada.

Sementara Luhan masih menangis,Sehun lebih memilih melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya ketubuh bawah Luhan dan menarik namja rusa tersebut agar lebih dekat darinya. Memeluk Luhan dalam diam karna memang ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sehun mungkin tampak seperti orang yang sangat mengharapkan agar Luhan melihatnya dari pada harus menangis selayaknya orang yang tersiksa. Tapi ia juga hanya dapat bungkam saat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat namja tersebut butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

"Hhhh..." Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menuruti instingnya dengan mengusap luka bakar Luhan yang masih ditutupi lengan kemeja putih yang Luhan kenakan. Memandang Luhan yang kembali bergetar dalam pelukannya dan sedetik kemudian,perlahan tapi pasti ...

...

...

...

mencium lembut luka bakar Luhan.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Chanyeol berdiri memandang sesosok namja mungil yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di taman SM High School. Memandang tanpa ada niat untuk menyapa ataupun mendekat. Penolakan yang dikatakan namja mungil bernama Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup membuat hari harinya terasa sangat amat...entahlah...putus asa dan tanpa harapan?

**'****neo saranghae molla ****_(kau tidak tau tentang cinta)_****"**

Chanyeol kembali menutup mata erat. Dirinya sungguh sangat amat berbeda semenjak kata dari Baekhyun terucap dan selalu tertanam baik di otaknya. Dia tidak tau tentang cinta? Apakah itu merupakan sebuah alasan baru untuk menolak cinta seseorang?

Chanyeol selalu memikirkannya,bahkan hampir setiap jam dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Memikirkan kembali tentang perasaannya. Jika memang benar sebuah perasaan tersebut bukanlah cinta,lalu apa yang harus dikatakan dan diucapkan namja tersebut untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat melihat namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut menutup kedua kelopak matanya erat dan meresapi sinar matahari yang mulai jarang menampakkan diri karna terjadinya musim hujan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"kau menghalangi jalanku"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miris saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia tau siapa pemiliknya. "Sehun-ah~ apakah menurutmu aku gila?"

"ne. Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki dari sana? Kau menghalangi jalan seseorang" Sehun menatap Chanyeol denagn tatapan datar seperti biasa. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mempertanyakan sikap Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini makin terlihat lusuh dan seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa

"dia selalu menutup matanya Sehun-ah" Chanyeol berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup mata

Sehun tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa namja yang sedang ditatap Chanyeol adalah seorang namja bernama Baekhyun "kau ditolak?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miris "hm...ne"

Sehun menepuk sedikit bahu Chanyeol,mencoba sedikit memberi semangat kepada namja tersebut. Sehun merasa memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Chanyeol sekarang,akan tetapi sesungguhnya perbedaannnya terlalu besar dalam berbagai aspek

"dia selalu menutup matanya,mungkin terlalu takut untuk melihat hal buruk yang ada didunia ini Sehun-ah" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh keseriusan sambil terus menatap Baekhyun.

"dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar semua orang yang ia temui setiap harinya. Bagaimana menurutmu Sehun-ah? Apakah ini bukan cinta?"

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku ...apakah memandang seseorang dan memperhatikannya seperti orang gila dapat disebut cinta?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kewaajah datar Sehun. meminta pendapat dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Meminta beberapa nasehat yang mungkin saja akan menambah kesedihan akan penolakan Baekhyun. Tapi namja yang memilki tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut sudah terlampau pasrah,sehingga dia tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"..."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat tidak mendengar jawaban Sehun "kau tidak bisa menjawabnya"

"cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan masih tetap disebut cinta. Tapi jika kau terus menginginkannya kau akan terluka. Bahkan sangat terluka. Tapi kalau berfikir tentang orang itu,jantungmu terus berdebar debar,bukankah itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak punya perasaan cinta Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum kecil** 'jadi ini masih disebut cinta?'**

Chanyeol kemudian menoleh dan mendapati wajah seorang namja dengan wajah angel dengan ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan gembira akan tetapi terluka disaat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol tentu saja mengetahui siapa namja dihadapannya. Seorang sonbae yang merupakan namja yang harus dihindarinya. Bukan karna dia terlalu takut,karna sebenarnya wajah namja tersebut terkesan normal dari namja yang pernah ia temui.

Seorang namja angel yang sekaligus menjadi evil sonbae yang berada di SM High School tersebut masih berdiri sambil menatap salah satu namja yang berada di taman SM High School.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Suho dan terhenti saat melihat bahwa orang yang dipandangi Suho adalah seorang namja dengan lesung pipi yang sekarang sedang mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman lengkap dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"gomawo Suho sonbae"

"Hm.."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Suho merupakan sebuah senjata baru yang membangkitkan kembali perasaannya.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

"kau ingin apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping bangku miliknya.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum lebar sehingga menampakkan deretan giginya "entahlah"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kecil sebelum menggubah ekpersi wajahnya menjadi datar lengkap dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukkan untuk seorang Chanyeol "kkeojyeo _(enyahlah)_"

"shireo"

"MWO?!"

"shireo. Aku tidak mau. Kau tau ini adalah tempat umum jadi aku boleh duduk disini sesuka hatiku Baekhyun-ah"

"eummm..." Baekhyun tampak berfikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh "selamat menikmati bangku taman itu"

**SRET**

"Ya! lepaskan! kau tidak mau melepaskannya?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari lengan kanannya dengan menepiskan tangan tersebut,walaupun memperoleh hasil yang nihil.

"ini masih disebut cinta Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang hanya ikut diam setelah mengatakan perkataan yang membuat Baekhyun tampak kebingunggan.

Chanyeol mengganguk pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Menatap dengan penuh kesungguhan kepada satu satunya namja yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang selalu tersenyum menjadi seseorang yang tampak lusuh hanya karna kata penolakan yang diucapkan namja mungil tersebut

"ini masih disebut cinta Baekhyun-ah"

**Deg!**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN – TBC**

Annyeong~ ai datang lagi bawa chap 9 *muter lagu Peter Pan*

Wah~ ternyata ff ini bentar lagi tamat readernim! BWUHAHAHHAHHA *evil laugh*

Fiuh *ngelap keringat*

Oke pertama mari kita ucapkan selamat untuk Chanyeol oppa yang ulang tahun kemaren. SAENGIL CHUKHAHAEYO CHANYEOL OPPA~ *nyalain kembang api*

Oke sepertinnya ai gak bisa terlalu banyak ngomong untuk chapter ini. ai cuman berharap bahwa penjelasan tentang masa lalu Luhan dapat cukup kalian mengerti semua. Untuk Kris...sepertinya dia akan kembali dichapter 10. Bagi Krishan shiper silahkan bergembira ria untuk chapter depan

Dan untuk balasan review sepertinya juga akan ai balas di chapter depan. Bagi readernim yang penasaran tentang panjangnya ff ini. sepertinya kalian gak perlu khawatir karna ff ini gak bakalan nginjak sampe chapter 17 dan akan ai usahakan akan tamat bulan desember dengan pair yang masih belum ai tentukan. Ai masih perlu mempertimbangkan tentang pairnya karna ada salah satu temen ai yang minta jadi Krishan,eh buset dah ai kan HunHan hard shiper! Tapi setelah mendengarkan curahan(?) hati dia. Ai jadi bimbang T^T

Tapi kayaknya cinta ai kepada Hunhan terlalu besar deh. Jadi kayaknya ai harus pertimbangin hal ini lagi. Lagi pula antusias readerinim semua sangat menambah semangat ai untuk nambahin Hunhan moment nya. YEHET!

Ai seneng loh baca review para reader semuanya. Apalagi kalau seorang author yang ngebaca,selain nambah masukan dan saran. Hal ini secara gak langsung bikin kebanggaan tersendiri. Wow apakah kalian tau bahwa jumlah yang ngview ff ini semakin banyak? Ai makin shock sekaligus nangis dalam diam saat ngeliat grafiknya. Kemana perginya orang orang yang ngebaca ff ini? kenapa tidak meninggalkan jejak? Tapi ai udah mulai kebal sama yang kayak ginian,karna...AI TERLALU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA *PLAK* #Apaansih?

Untuk jadwal ff,sepertinya bulan desember akan sangat berjalan lama karna ai harus mengikuti ujian semester satu. Maklum udah kelas tiga dan bentar lagi lulus *bow* Huh! Tapi tenang aja karna ai akan kembali fokus dengan ff ini setelah ujian berakhir.

oke ai rasa udah cukup dan tolong bagi silent reader ai kasih warning sekali lagi untuk cepet-cepet tobat. Arrasoe? Dan buat readers baru. Welcome to the dark side baby~ #apaansih?

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


End file.
